Bad Bromance
by steelguardsexual
Summary: One year after saving Cocoon, Snow is forced to take on the role of hero once again. Now, he must help a fallen princess reclaim her throne, and stop unfortunate events from repeating themselves. Sequel to So Starstruck.
1. Of Heroes and Thieves

**Author's Note:** _Here we are, the sequel to __**So Starstruck**__! I'm actually glad to be writing about a place that I'm familiar with. Ivalice, I love you. xD Please don't be as confusing as Cocoon and Gran Pulse..._

_I dedicate this first chapter to __**Joshua Chung**__, my fellow lover of our wonderful leading man, Balthier. Here's to going through another story together! :)_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter One

Of Heroes and Thieves

_As the hero, I'm meant to save anyone who needs me. But, what happens when that one person you need to save...is someone you can't remember?_

Resting his head on the door to the house he shared with his newly-wedded wife, Serah, Snow cursed under his breath. After working the entire day with the rest of NORA to re-build the village of Oerba, his muscles were more than sore and all he wanted to do was sleep. But, as luck would have it, it would be a long time until he'd get a full night's sleep.

He pushed the door open and walked into the small kitchen, lazily waving a hand to the woman sitting on the counter-top. When she kicked the back of his head, he turned around and glared at her. "Light," he growled, watching as the pink-haired soldier raise an eyebrow at him. "Why are you here? I was expecting to be happily greeted by my Serah when I got home, not to be kicked in the damn head by her older sister!"

Lightning rolled her eyes, jumping off the counter-top and walking toward the living room across the hall. "Serah's out with her friends," she told him, "She told you that this morning, remember?"

"I, uh...I forgot. Sorry."

"Snow, when I gave my permission for you to marry my sister, I was hoping you'd have the brains to grow up." She turned her head away as she leaned against the window pane, watching the trees blow in the wind outside.

"I _do_ have the brains to - Hey, wait a minute!" Snow turned around and faced her, scowling. "I _am_ grown up, sis! I just have a lot on my mind lately, all right?"

Lightning sighed weakly, nodding her head. "You, too, huh?"

"Huh? Oh...Yeah." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, glancing in the other direction. "You still haven't found your necklace, have you?"

"I already told you, Snow. I gave it away last year when we were with the others." Lightning folded her arms across her chest, and sighed heavily. "That man in my dreams. He's the one who has my necklace."

Snow turned toward her, about to say something, but Serah opened the door and walked into the house, only to stop in place when she saw both her sister and her husband already home. She blinked slowly a few times before smiling at them both. "Snow, Lightning! You're both here before me?" she asked, just before letting Snow wrap his arms around her as soon as she walked over to him.

"Actually, I've been here all afternoon," Lightning explained, standing up straight and heading toward the door. "But, I've got to go back to the base and help out there. I'll...talk with you two later." With that, she walked out the door and closed it behind her, not saying another word to the pair.

Serah frowned as she watched her sister leave, and then stepped away from Snow to look out the window. He walked up behind her, watching Lightning leave their house and walking down the dirt road. After a long pause, Serah pressed her hands up against the window's glass and frowned. "She seems so sad, lately," she muttered, sighing weakly. She then looked up at Snow, her eyes staring worriedly. "Maybe we should tell Hope to go visit her. He always knows how to cheer Claire up."

"You know," Snow answered, resting his arm around her shoulders and casting his eyes downward, "I don't think Hope's the one she's waiting for."

**

* * *

**

It had only been one year since the day Ragnarok was summoned and Cocoon had been crystallized, but Snow felt as if it had only been the day before. With their home unable to be lived on anymore, the people of Cocoon had begun life anew on Gran Pulse, and to that day they still continued to work on rebuilding what they'd lost. NORA had been re-formed as a 'Pulse Restoration' group, and the Sanctum had returned to its ways before the whole l'Cie and fal'Cie business. Things seemed to be changing for the better.

But after they'd reawakened from crystal stasis, him, Lightning, Sazh and Hope had felt that something - or someone - was missing. Serah didn't know anything, either, but occasionally she would get a distant look in her eyes whenever Snow mentioned it to her. After a while, all of them had given up on trying to remember what they'd forgotten.

However, a few months after they'd begun they new life on Gran Pulse, Lightning began talking about a man talking to her in her dreams, whispering in her ear and telling her that it's all right to move on with her life. And then, she would mention that he would be wearing her lightning-bolt necklace, the one she had lost when she awoken from crystal stasis. Snow wouldn't say anything about it, but he had silently made a promise to find that man for her. It seemed that she was, well...in _love_ with him.

He had yet to tell Serah, but every now and then he'd have an odd dream about him promising to make sure that he'd help someone get back to their home, a world different than his own. But in his dreams, he'd never get to see the person's face.

To make sure he didn't have Serah worrying about him, Snow had taken up the habit of staying out all day working on re-building Oerba village, only to come home too tired to say anything about what was on his mind.

And so, there he was again. Tiring himself out just so he wouldn't have to have those dreams again.

"Hey, Snow," Lebreau yelled from across the roof once Snow had looked in her direction. "Why don't you take a break already? You're gonna kill yourself if you keep working so hard."

He smiled weakly at her, standing up and nodding. "Sorry," he answered, stretching out his arms. "I guess a quick break wouldn't hurt."

Just as he about to jump off the roof, the large plank Maqui and Yuj were attempting to carry swung when they turned around and whacked into the back of his head. It knocked him completely off the roof, and once he hit the dirt everything went dark.

**

* * *

**

The next thing he knew, he was sitting in the middle of a circular platform surrounded by odd looking statues. When Snow tried to speak, a voice interrupted him and spoke into his mind.

"_Once a chosen l'Cie, now but a mere hume. Find our Chosen One, and you will return. Destroy the heretic, or all is for naught._"

Snow tried to stand up and yell at the voice in his head, but darkness claimed his vision once again.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, you okay?"

Snow barely opened his eyes when he heard someone talking to him. It sounded a lot like Maqui, but the voice was a tad bit too nasally to be the young blond. Whoever it was hit the side of his face again, and that time he sat up completely and grabbed onto their arm.

The boy had short light blond hair, and wore the weirdest out fit Snow had ever seen in his life: a vest that was far too small, and gray pants that seemed too big. Blinking his eyes more to focus on his surroundings, he looked at the boy and simply asked, or demanded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Vaan," the boy answered, grabbing the tall man's arm and helping him stand up from the brick floor. "What's your name?"

"...I'm Snow," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Snow Villiers. Mind telling me where I am, Vaan?"

It was Vaan's turn to raise an eyebrow. "So you're not trying to break into the palace treasury like me, then?" He sighed with relief, but then he backed away all of the sudden. "Wait, then you must be an imperial! Aw, now I gave away my plan! Guess that means I'm not gonna get outta here without a fight..."

Without warning the boy punched, or at least tried to, Snow but missed when the blond man grabbed his fist and held him back. Vaan glared up at him, trying to pull his arm away.

"H-hey! Let go of me, will ya?"

"Listen, _Vaan_, I'm not some imperial or whatever you're talking about. I'm just Snow, got it?" Snow sternly told the boy, letting go of his arm and looking toward the trap drop in the corner of the small room. "I must be dreaming, or something. Where the hell am I?"

Vaan rubbed his sore hand and uneasily watched him. "You're in the Dalmascan Palace, in Ivalice," he answered, "You're not from here, or something?"

"I'm from Cocoon, I mean, _Gran Pulse_." It was still hard to get used to saying that, even after one year of living there. He stopped talking, staring down at the floor with a tense expression. Vaan had said _Ivalice_ was where they were. But...why did that sound so familiar? "Hey, Vaan...You said you're trying to get into the 'palace treasury', right?"

Vaan nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but...If I help you out, you need to help me find someone. I think...I think that's why I was sent here," he explained, barely remembering the voice he had had heard before he woke up in the small, golden walled room. But, who was he supposed to look for? 'Chosen One'? For some reason, the only person he could think of was the man with Lightning's necklace. He turned his eyes back to Vaan and finished his proposition, "I'm looking for a guy with a lightning-bolt necklace. That's...all I know, for now."

Vaan, being nothing but a young, naive teenager with some sort of thirst for treasure, quickly agreed. "All right, you've got a deal. But you gotta follow my lead, since you obviously...don't really know what's going on."

_This kid seemed all right, but I wondered if there were things that he wasn't telling me. Either I was walking right into danger, or I was welcoming it with open arms._

Snow nodded, and followed the boy out the door that led to some sort of cellar. As they walked past the servants of the palace, the two of them, mostly Snow, received questioning looks from the people. He guessed that the main reason was because of how much Snow seemed to tower over Vaan, or it was because of the clothes he wore. He'd only noticed it just then, but no longer was he wearing bright, some-what cheerful colors. The trench-coat he wore was all black, and both his loose pants and tank-top were a dark gray color. His boots, however, remained the same as they were back on Gran Pulse. Touching the top of his head, he was glad to find that he still had his signature bandanna.

"Great, there's imperials," Vaan murmured when the two of them reached an open area. There were two armored men standing guard in front of a stair way, and judging by the swords they held they're weren't very friendly.

"Okay, so why don't we just nicely ask them to let us go on up?" Snow asked, sheepishly shrugging his shoulders.

"And have them try to kill us? Don't you know how to deal with the bad guys where you're from?"

He would have answered that, but a pig-like creature walked toward them, and he inched behind Vaan and backed away from the creature. "Trying to go upstairs, ain't you?" it asked, and Snow was surprised that it could even _talk_. "I know, yer hungry! I don't blame you. An empty stomach'd make me want to crash the fete, too! No use tryin' to hide it! Look here, I'll help you out."

While the pig-creature explained how to sneak past the guards to Vaan, Snow took the time to look around at their surroundings and think about what he'd gotten himself into. Either this was a really bad dream, or he was really in some other world. And what about Serah? If he wasn't back around the time he usually was, she'd get worried and call for Lightning. And when Lightning was angry, people were _killed_.

Vaan pulled Snow away from where the rest of the servants stood, and then watched as the pig-creature distracted the guards for them. The two of them dashed up the stairs and ran into another room, shutting the door behind them. Snow nearly bumped into Vaan when the two of them peered around the corner into what seemed like a maze.

"What was it Old Dalan said?" Vaan asked, more than likely talking to himself. "'_The signet yearns for sunstone's strength, to light the clouded way_'. But there was more...Oh, yeah! '_Once in the palace, you'll find the signet tile. Give to it the sun's power, and it will light your path'_." He turned around, facing Snow. "Looks like we've got a signet to find."

The pair walked out into one of the halls and looked around the corner, only to see more imperials standing guard. Before he could stop the boy, Vaan stepped right into their view.

"Hey, bucket-heads!" he called out, waving a hand to them.

Snow pulled him back by grabbing his arm, and the two of them ran off into one of the others hallways. Once the guards stopped chasing them, he faced the young thief with an annoyed look on his face. "What were you thinking?" he asked, "If we're caught, who knows what'll happen!"

"But we got them away from where we're supposed to go!" Vaan answered with a wide grin.

Despite the feeling that they weren't doing the right thing, Snow followed Vaan around the halls until they reached the signet they were looking for. Out of the corner of his eye, there was a small green light behind one of the gates. They snuck over there when the imperials weren't looking, and walked into what seemed like a hidden passageway. Snow thought he heard someone following them once the door shut behind them, but all his worries seemed to wash away when he saw the treasury.

There was gold _everywhere_. Never in his life had he seen so much gold and jewels, but that was only because he'd grown up on the streets of Cocoon until he formed the gang NORA. He wondered if there was something in that place that he could take and give to Serah, to apologize for leaving her behind without saying good-bye. Just as he reached for one of the boxes, Vaan walked toward a statue that seemed to be glowing. The boy reached for a stone in the statue's face, and as soon as he held it in his hands, both of them turned around as a door opened.

"Quite a performance," the man said as he walked out of the shadows. Snow took a step to hide behind the statue he and Vaan were standing by, watching as their intruder showed his face. Then, the blond's eyes widened as he saw the charm hanging from the man's neck.

It was the lightning-bolt necklace. _Lightning's_ necklace.

**

* * *

**

_I am cruel. Right when our favorite sky pirate shows up, I end the chapter. ;D_

_Yes, Snow takes up the role of 'leading man' and narrator for this story. But don't fret, Balthier won't let him keep the limelight for the entire time!_


	2. The Leading Man

**Author's Note:** _As you may have guessed, this story will be following Final Fantasy XII's plot...with some minor changes, of course!_

_My thanks always go to __**Joshua Chung **__and __**The Giant Daifuku**__, for giving me the support I needed to work on this chapter! :)_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Two

The Leading Man

_I wanted to understand just one thing at that time. Okay, maybe more than one thing. But the only thing on my mind at that moment was that he had to have been the one I was looking for._

Vaan hid the stone he held behind his back as soon as the man stood before them, taking one step back. "Who are you?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes while Snow remained hidden. The man wearing the lightning-bolt necklace only smirked even more, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I play the leading man," he stated, taking another step forward. "Who else?" His dark eyes glanced to someone standing close-by Snow and he said to them, "Fran, the magicite."

His accomplice, Fran, walked right past the tall blond and toward Vaan, holding out her hand. However, Snow's eyes weren't focused on her hand; he was staring at the tall rabbit ears ontop of her head. "Now then," she said, her red eyes staring down upon the young thief. "I'll take that."

"No, you won't!" Vaan snapped, clutching the stone close to his chest. "I found it. It's _mine_."

"And when I take it from you, it will be mine," the man said, just as Fran walked up beside him. Both of them were watching the boy carefully, as if they expected him to break out into a run and try to escape. Or, perhaps they expected him to attempt to fight them off. If that was the case, then it was the perfect time for the hero to make his appearance.

Snow stepped out from behind the statue, walking forward so that he stood right by Vaan. The man's eyes widened once he laid eyes on the tall blond, and for a moment the two of them simply stood there staring at each other in silence. There was an unknown tension between them, and it seemed that they would have stood there for the whole night if yells hadn't filled the air outside the walls. The woman with rabbit ears uneasily looked at her companion, and touched his shoulder with a clawed, yet gentle hand. Snow took his chance and grabbed Vaan's arm, dragging the boy through an open door while the other two, at least Fran, were distracted.

Ignoring Vaan's protests, Snow stopped running as soon as they were up the stair way. The boy rubbed his sore arm and narrowed his eyes at the blond man.

"That guy sure didn't like it when you showed up, Snow," Vaan said while he peered out one of the windows. "Do you know him, or something?"

He shook his head, frowning. "I don't..._think_ I do, but," he sighed, "He's got my friend's necklace. And I want it back so she can stop dreaming about him, so that she can stop _moping_ around, and-"

"C'mon, let's get going!" Vaan turned to run out another door that led to outside the palace, and Snow had no choice but to follow him. No doubt the boy would hurt himself if there wasn't any one to keep track of him. Or, maybe those other two would come after him, and then Snow would have the chance to get Lightning's necklace back.

The two of them ran out into an open area, a long bridge along the palace walls. Sounds of swords clashing and people yelling filled the air, and when Snow looked up at the sky he saw one of the largest air ships he had ever seen. It was almost like the _Palamecia_, only more frightening. Vaan was looking over the edge of the bridge to all the people fighting below, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"What's going on?" he asked, but before either of them had the chance to answer, the air ship above fired down at the people fightning and the explosion knocked the young thief off of his feet while Snow merely stumbled against the wall.

He cursed loudly, but a voice made him turn around. The man with the necklace was walking toward them, his eyes furiously glaring at Snow while Vaan tried to stand up.

"_You_," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Why are you here? If this is some way to damn me for what I did before, then to hell with your gods and their bidding!"

"Wait, I...!" Snow couldn't say another word before the man punched him right in the face, nearly knocking him off his feet. He pressed a hand against his injured jaw, leaning against the wall of the bridge just as Vaan rushed to his side.

The man, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves, turned his head toward the air ship above them. "Ah, the _Ifrit_, eh? Quite an entrance. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were waiting all along." His dark eyes turned back toward the other two, though his gaze was focused mainly on Snow. "End of the line. You have something that belongs to me."

"_We_ have something?" Snow exclaimed, storming up to the man with clenched fists. "I don't know who you are, but you have my friend's necklace! I want it back!"

"You came all this way for a mere trinket? You're still the fool who rushes to save the damsel in distress, aren't you, _Ice_?"

A hover-bike whizzed past them, blocking Vaan from running away in the other direction. Fran smirked weakly, shaking her head once at the young thief. As soon as Snow took another step toward the man standing before him, imperials rushed out of one of the doors as spotlights from the _Ifrit_ shined down on them. The man with the necklace cursed under his breath and then turned toward the woman on the hover-bike.

"Fran, let's move!" he yelled to her, and she drove the bike right over the edge of the bridge. Snow looked past him, toward the imperials running at them, and his eyes widened as soon as he saw one pointing their gun at the other man. Without even thinking, he grabbed Vaan by the back of his vest and flung him onto his back, and then he wrapped his free arm around the other man's waist, ignoring his protests. And then, he jumped off of the bridge not a second later.

Vaan fell onto the bike behind Fran, and Snow was right behind him. The man with the necklace, however, wasn't so lucky. Snow had grabbed his hand before he could fall any further, and once their eyes met he saw something strange. It flashed in his mind's eye, almost like a memory...

**

* * *

**

_He was standing with Hope and Vanille in the Bodhum Vestige, the three of them taking a break from fighting Cie'th and looking for Serah. The other two were talking amongst each other, and they all looked up at the sound of an explosion from above._

_"_Huh, PSICOM must have found some of their escapees," _Snow murmured, shaking his head slowly._

_Vanille suddenly gasped, covering her mouth and pointing to something - or someone - falling from the ledge. Snow didn't waste any time running forward to catch whoever it was, ignoring the confused look Hope was giving him. The man fell into his arms, and the blond almost fell over when he caught him. Vanille rushed over to see who it was, but Snow couldn't take his eyes off of the man's face. His brown eyes were barely open, and he just stared ahead of him as if his mind was...somewhere else._

"Is he dead?" _Hope asked, looking over the blond's shoulder._

_Snow frowned, setting the man on the ground while Vanille checked for any injuries. _"I don't think so," _he answered,_ "He doesn't look like the type to die so easily."

**

* * *

**

Snow woke with a start, wincing when he nearly hit his head on the wall behind him. Vaan was sitting in front of him, grinning widely, and turned toward the ones standing behind him. "Hey, he's alive!" he told them, and Snow dazedly looked up into the faces of the ones who'd found them in the palace treasury. Fran, the woman with rabbit ears, tilted her head slightly to the side while the man standing behind her merely scowled.

"Where are we?" the blond asked, rubbing his sore neck. It looked as if they'd crashed into some sort of sewer beneath the palace, and it smelled like one, too. He stood up from the water with Vaan's help, and looked down at the remains of the hover-bike at his feet.

"The Garamsythe Waterway," Vaan answered, and then he pointed to the two behind him. "While you were out cold, me, Balthier and Fran scouted out the area. We're gonna get back to the city through the way I went through earlier tonight."

Snow narrowed his eyes at the sound of the man's name. Balthier? Why did that sound so familiar? He looked over to the other two again, and noticed how the man, Balthier, avoided looking in his direction. "Look, kid, I don't know what's going on," he said when he looked back toward Vaan. "But, I need to find a way back home to Cocoon - I mean, Gran Pulse."

"What about that guy you said you were looking for?"

Balthier narrowed his eyes even more at that point, watching them cautiously. Fran, however, turned her head in his direction and whispered something to him that made him smirk. Snow, on the other hand, looked back at the necklace around Balthier's neck.

"I'll...find him, eventually."

While they headed further into the sewers, Vaan explained what had happened after Snow had blacked out. Apparently, Balthier had used the blond as a ladder to climb back onto the hoverbike and begrudgingly held on to him before they crashed into the entrance to the sewers. After that, Fran used her magick to heal his injuries until he'd woken up. How she could use magick without being a l'Cie, he had no idea.

The boy told him about what had happened to the city he lived in, Rabanastre. The son of an emperor had become the city's new consul and had been hosting a fete during the time of the air ship's attack. From what it seemed, a resistance group had invaded the palace around the same time they had, and had began their strike. Unfortunately, their plans had failed.

Vaan caught sight of fallen soldiers up ahead, but they were too late to offer any aid to them. Balthier brushed past Snow and smirked when he looked down at the bodies under the shallow water.

"Insurgents," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Most likely they thought to take advantage of a lax watch while the fete's on - to feed the good consul a length of steel for his supper. I should think Vayne used to such hospitality." He tilted his head to the side, purposely looking away from Snow. "Clever. He used himself as bait to draw them near, and then sent in the air brigade. A fine, _bloody_ banquet."

"Vayne?" Snow turned toward Vaan and Fran, giving them a questioning look.

"The consul of Rabanastre," Vaan replied, tightening his jaw. Obviously he wasn't happy about the man taking over his home.

They went on their way again, and the entire time they walked Snow kept his gaze on Balthier. Vaan had mentioned that the other two were sky pirates, looking to steal the stone he and Vaan had found. Fran wasn't human, he'd been told, but a viera; creatures rarely seen walking the streets of Ivalice with humes. Snow tried not to stare at her, but he'd never seen anyone like her in his life. Oddly enough, she reminded him of Fang - only she wasn't as talkative, and didn't give him the odd looks he would have expected from someone like her.

Balthier, on the other hand, confused him to no end. The fact that he had Lightning's necklace was suspicious, but how Snow seemed to have a memory of him from when he saved Cocoon with the others...It didn't make sense.

_Balthier knew who I was. He had called me..."Ice", for some reason, and acted as if we'd known each other somewhere before. I had a bad feeling that he was the one I was looking for - and that he was the one Lightning seemed to have been dreaming about._

From what he remembered from the hazy memory, Balthier had been in Cocoon during the Purge of l'Cie. But, why? And why did he react so violently once they'd seen each other?

Vaan was asking Fran something about sky pirating when they had stopped for a short break of running about. Balthier was standing on his own a short distance away from the other two, and as soon as Snow approached him his expression turned cold.

"You know me, don't you?" Snow asked, straight to the point.

The sky pirate let out a weak laugh, turning his head away. "Old habits die hard, they always say," he murmured, casting his eyes downward. "I suppose my slip up earlier gave it away, didn't it? No matter. There's nothing between you and I that means anything, so it would be best if you just go on your way once we're out of here."

"Not until you tell me how you know me, and why you have Lightning's necklace."

Balthier's lip twitched at the sound of the name.

"Look, I know this sounds insane, but I think I...I think I knew you, or at least I've seen you somewhere," Snow said, hesitantly. "Back there, before we crashed, I had this, uh, vision - of _you_."

"And?"

"I don't really know how to explain it, but...I've got this feeling. That you're the one I came here to find."

Fran turned her eyes toward them, and even if Balthier was going to say or admit to anything, he wouldn't have said it in front of his companion. When the other two joined them, Snow knew that their short-lived conversation was over. As long as there were others around, Balthier wasn't going to say another word to him.

**

* * *

**

_Poor Snow. Everywhere he goes, he ends up getting punched in the face. I suppose Balthier had learned to do that from Lightning, right? Ahaha...ha...ha. Yes, I have a weird sense of humor._


	3. Amalia

**Author's Note:** _Dammit, Snow. Why must you be so different than Balthier? Grr. Writing your optimistic and some-what stupid personality is making me angry._ _But, I still love you. The action figure I have of you is proof enough. :3 *hug*_

_My thanks for this chapter goes to __**The Giant Daifuku**__. I'm glad someone understands my madness!_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Three

Amalia

_To be honest, I didn't know what to do. Heroes weren't supposed to be afraid of anything, but there I was. Worried about what was going to happen to me, and the one I was meant to find._

Despite his uneasiness about joining forces with people he didn't really know, Snow felt the need to help them out. He easily took care of any monsters (or fiends, as Vaan called them) they came across, since he didn't really need a weapon to fight. Using his gloved fists always worked for him, even after losing his ability to use magick when he was no longer a l'Cie. Then again, he had rarely used it back then. He never was the best at magick; Vanille and Hope were the ones who had taken care of them in battle.

Balthier, Fran and even Vaan knew how to cast some sort of magick, but he knew that they weren't l'Cie. That world, Ivalice, was nothing like Gran Pulse, or Cocoon. They didn't seem to have gods like the fal'Cie, either, or that was what he had first thought. The voice he'd heard before waking up in the new world may have proved otherwise.

Vaan wielded a short dagger and a small, but strong shield, while the sky pirates preferred to use ranged weapons. Balthier used a gun he called fomalhaut, while Fran used a simple bow and arrow. For once, Snow almost wished that he used a weapon that was more...flashy.

He wanted to understand what was going on with everything at that time, but it seemed that no one out of the three he was following around was actually planning on helping him. Vaan tried to, at least, but anything he attempted to explain ended up confusing the tall man, and Fran had only said a few words in his presence.. Balthier was just flat out ignoring him, but Snow had eventually learned to accept the man's odd behavior. Then again, he didn't expect much else.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we walked past that brick already," Snow murmured out of the corner of his mouth, and Fran's ear twitched in his direction from where she stood farther ahead with her partner. The moment she turned around to look at him, he knew he was in trouble.

But then, she _smiled_. Or, at least tried to smile. The corner of her mouth twitched the slightest bit, and once she turned her attention back to the front Balthier turned around and glared at Snow. Not a second later he turned his back to him, and continued on his way. Vaan shrugged his shoulders and grinned weakly before following them.

After more walking about, the four eventually reached an open area of shallow water, and Snow looked up at the sound of swords clashing. Standing on a ledge was a woman fighting a small group of imperial soldiers, and she cut one down from her path without even hesitating. She turned her blade toward the others, her eyes narrowed.

"Who would be next?" she demanded, her lip curling upward in anger.

"Close ranks!" one of the imperials yelled as they leered in on her, "Bring her down!"

"Time to be the hero," Snow sighed under his breath as they walked down the stairs, and he glanced back to the others. While Balthier and Fran showed no interest in helping the woman, Vaan looked as if he wanted to be the one to rescue her. But, Snow was faster than him and rushed to the bottom of the ledge, holding out his arms. "Jump down!" he called out to her, "C'mon!"

She turned around at the sound of his voice, and once her gray eyes laid upon his anxious expression she jumped off the ledge, falling right into his welcoming arms. For a moment, they stared at each other in surprise, but the yells from their enemies brought them back to reality. As he helped her back to her feet, Vaan ran over to help them just as the imperials rushed down the stairs on the opposite side of the area.

"Our ranks grow by the hour," Fran stated, pulling out her bow and arrow and aiming for the imperials.

Beside her, Balthier narrowed his eyes. "And our troubles with them," he snarled, reaching for his fomalhaut.

Snow knocked one of the soldiers down with one punch before he could even raise their blade to the three, and Vaan nearly tackled one to the floor after being targeted. The woman, however, didn't waste any time when one of their enemies slashed their sword at the tall blond, and she stabbed them in the chest before they could come close. Balthier shot the last one down, a bullet right to the head. When their enemies laid dead at their feet, Snow turned toward the woman and touched her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, and she turned around to face him.

"Thank you," she said, the smallest of smiles forming upon her lips when she stared at him.

He half-grinned. "I'm Snow. And that's, uh, Vaan, Balthier and Fran - Hey!" When Snow turned around to look at the other three, Balthier was walking away in the other direction. He stopped as soon as the blond called out to him, cursing under his breath. Snow turned toward the woman again and asked, "What's your name?"

She seemed hesitant to answer, but after a moment she met his gaze. "Amalia," she breathed. "I'm Amalia."

"Amalia, huh? Well, it's good to meet someone who isn't an anti-social _pirate_." He glanced in Balthier's direction, as did Amalia, only she watched him carefully until she turned around to face where she'd been before.

"There were others with me. My companions in the Resistance."

Fran stepped forward, shaking her head slightly. "I'm sorry," she said, sounding as apologetic as she could.

Amalia cast her eyes downward for a moment, and then she turned around as something in Vaan's hand began to glow. The orange light from the stone reflected onto her skin, and all five of them stared at the stone. Balthier whistled, tilting his head slightly. "Now isn't that impressive," he murmured, and almost immediately Vaan glared at him.

"Don't get any ideas. I said it's mine," he told the sky pirate, holding the stone behind his back.

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one."

With her eyes narrowed, Amalia faced Vaan and took a step toward him. "You stole that?" she asked, and judging by her expression she wasn't happy about it.

Vaan, on the other hand, didn't notice her discomfort. "Yeah!" he happily answered, proud of himself.

She turned away from him, scowling slightly. Fran looked around for a moment, and then she faced the rest of the group. "Have you finished?" she asked, frowning. "When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us."

"If they aren't already..." Balthier muttered under his breath, folding his arms across his chest.

Snow looked at Amalia again, making sure that Vaan didn't say anything else that would upset her. "You should come with us," he told her, "You might need someone to save you again if there's more soldiers out and about."

She brushed past him, walking to the stairs on the other side of the area. "Very well..."

Both Snow and Vaan stared at her as she walked away, but the young thief was the first one to speak. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, still oblivious to the fact that he had offended her with stealing from the palace. Or, he didn't understand women. At all.

Balthier sighed heavily, turning his head to glare at the boy. "You have a lot to learn before we get started on your thievery."

Vaan only stared blankly at him, confused. "What's that mean?" It was Snow's turn to glare that time.

Amalia was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs, an almost frustrated look on her face. The way she leaned against the wall made her look almost as if she regretted accepting Snow's help in battle. She rested one of her boots onto the wall behind her, and he found it hard to not stare at the bright pink thing she called a skirt. It almost looked like it could have been a belt, and he wondered if all women in Ivalice purposely wore clothes like that to distract men. Fran even wore armor that wasn't really _appropriate_ for battle.

"The situation requires I accept any such help as I find," she told Snow and Balthier when they approached her. Fran was standing with Vaan behind them, most likely keeping the boy under control. "Though it be from _thieves_. I shall accompany you until we find my companions. No longer."

Balthier smirked, eying her curiously. "I doubt we'll find you wanting in valor, being such an upstanding member of the insurgence."

She glared at him, her jaw clenched tightly in a scowl. "_Resistance_," she hissed through gritted teeth.

_If I had to say one thing about Amalia...It would be that she had reminded me a lot of Lightning. Stubborn, silent, had a glare that could kill...Yep. Just like Lightning_.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Amalia asked as soon as she turned her gaze away from the sky pirate. Snow wondered if the odd look he was giving her at that time had added to her already angry mood. He made a mental note to stay on her good side, if he ever had the chance.

**

* * *

**

Balthier led the group into yet another open area, but this time there was a large waterfall across the way that caused steam to blow onto the stone tiles they were walking across. The five of them paused in the step as soon as something from the shadows around them growled. Snow instinctively stood in front of Amalia as three flans slithered toward them, but just as he moved something slimy fell onto his shoulder. All of them looked up at once, only to see an even larger flan staring down at them. It jumped down behind them, and that was the last thing Snow saw before his head hit the tile floor.

He opened his eyes at the sound of Vaan's anxious voice and saw Fran staring down at him with a curious look in her crimson eyes. His head was in her lap, and she had a clawed hand placed upon his forehead as she used magick to heal him. When Vaan helped him stand, Snow almost laughed when he saw Amalia pulling a clearly dizzy Balthier to his feet.

"Men," she muttered under her breath as she drug the sky pirate over to Fran. "Must you leap right into danger?"

"It's my job," Snow told her, stretching out his arms once he could feel them again. "I'm the hero. Gotta save the damsel in distress, right?"

Amalia raised an eyebrow, but her words were cut off when Vaan stepped between them. "I think you hit your head again, Snow," he said, grinning. "I don't think heroes save girls who can obviously handle things on their own."

No doubt Vaan was trying to impress their guest by complimenting her, but it clearly had no effect on her what-so-ever. She merely turned her head in the direction where Fran stood as she checked her partner for any injuries. Snow looked over at them, too, and stared as the viera held Balthier's chin as she turned his head back and forth, ignoring the frustrated look on his tanned face.

**

* * *

**

_Snow found himself back in his world, to the time where he and the others fought against Barthandelus on the _Palamecia_. They had just summoned their Eidolons to aid them in battle, and while the Shiva Sisters blocked magick attacks from the fal'Cie, he turned his head to see how Fang, Vanille and Hope were holding up. Hope had gotten injured right as the fight started, and Vanille had taken him aside to heal him. Fang, having no Eidolon to aid her, must have gone off to help her partner._

_But when he saw Fang kneeling in front of someone, he knew it wasn't Hope. In fact, the boy looked completely unharmed as he stood at Vanille's side._

_"_I'm not sure how much the magick hurt him, but_," Vanille was saying, biting her lower lip, "_I think he's waking up_."_

Who?_ Snow wanted to ask, but he was forced to dodge another magick attack from Barthandelus. He squinted his eyes as he watched Fang slap the man's face, waking them up._

_"_C'mon, pirate_," she said, "_Don't you dare give up this early on!_"_

_Just as she moved away from the man, Snow felt his breath stop in his throat. The one Vanille had healed just as the battle started wasn't Hope. The boy was perfectly fine, and had gone to help her once the man had fallen. The one Fang was talking to wasn't Hope, either. It was..._

**

* * *

**

"Balthier!"

Snow was leaning against the wall when he came back to reality, and both Amalia and Vaan were staring at him with confused looks on their faces. He must have blacked out again, lost in a memory that had just returned to him. The two sky pirates were looking in his direction, too, only Balthier had the smallest hint of fear in his eyes when he had heard his name.

"I mean, uh..." the tall blond shook his head, standing up straight and walking past them all. "Sorry, I...I got distracted. It won't happen again, promise."

Though no one said a thing when they continued on through the Waterway, Snow knew that all four of them thought he was going insane. In fact, _he_ believed that he was going insane. That memory was just like the one from before; completely different than what he'd remembered before he came to Ivalice. Balthier had been in Cocoon, that was for sure, but it didn't make any sense. Why was he remembering all those things so suddenly?

Everything was so confusing. He wanted to understand why he had been sent to a world he didn't know, but had still recognized the name. He wanted to know why Balthier had been startled by his appearance when they had first met, but had lashed out at him not too long later. And...he wanted to know why the sky pirate had Lightning's necklace. That was what had bothered him more than any thing else.

Nonetheless, the rest of their trip through the sewers went without any more black outs or odd memories. Amalia ignored any attempts from Vaan trying to impress her, and Balthier avoided to make eye contact with all of them. Fran remained content, though every time she looked in her companion's direction, Snow saw a worried look in her eyes.

Everything seemed to be all right, until a fiery-horse blocked their path to the stairs. That time Snow made sure not to let himself get knocked out when he stepped in front of Amalia and Vaan, getting ready to fight. However, the woman pulled him back by the hand, blocking a shot of fire aimed for them.

"You're mad," she hissed to him, stepping forward. "You cannot fight it without a weapon! You'll burn your hands!"

Snow frowned, looking down at the black gloves he wore. She was right, unfortunately. It looked like he would be forced to sit that battle out, knowing that he couldn't cast magick to aid them like Fran and Vaan could. Balthier seemed to have a dislike for casting magick, so he relied only on his fomalhaut.

Amalia forced a handful of bottles into his hands. "Here, give these to us if anyone's in need of help," she instructed him, and with that she ran after Vaan to attack the fiery-horse.

The bottles contained antidotes, potions and what he recognized as Phoenix Downs. It seemed there were a few things in common between the two worlds, surprisingly. And so Snow did as Amalia had told him, giving the bottles whenever someone needed them. Vaan often needed healing, since he constantly made the mistake of defended the resistance fighter from the fiend. Balthier and Fran managed to avoid getting hurt at all, since the two of them used ranged weapons instead of the sword and dagger the other two used.

Snow ran forward just as the horse disappeared into the steam from the water, standing between Fran and Vaan. He looked up as soon as a yell came from above.

"Stand where you are!"

Imperial soldiers had surrounded the open area, aiming their crossbows at the five standing below. Amalia moved to speak to the men, but Balthier grabbed her arm and held her back. "Now's not the time," he whispered in her ear, and she begrudgingly obeyed.

A man stepped out from behind the soldiers, his eyes glancing at their faces until they met with Snow's. He knew who it was almost immediately: Vayne, the consul of Vaan's home, Rabanastre.

**

* * *

**

They were taken up into the Lowtown, and were handcuffed as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. People had gathered around, talking amongst themselves as they looked upon the ones who'd broken into the palace. They had called them thieves, which Amalia wasn't too happy about. She narrowed her eyes when she heard their words, a scowl forming on her lips.

"They think me some common thief," she murmured.

Balthier leaned close to her, smirking. "Better than a common assassin," he answered, and she glared at him.

But she was shoved forward by an imperial, away from the others. She faced the man behind her and demanded, "These people have done nothing. Release them!"

Snow stared blankly at her. "What are you doing?" he asked, taking a step forward to go after her.

"Don't interrupt me," she snapped, turning around to look at him. "I'm thinking."

Just as Amalia was led away, Vayne turned and looked at the tall blond. He studied him for a moment, and Snow had a feeling that it was obvious that he wasn't from Ivalice. But the consul walked away, following the soldiers who had taken Amalia away. It was then that Snow realized that Amalia wasn't who she said she was; someone that the imperials had wanted to interrogate separately.

"Wait!"

A young girl with blonde pigtails pushed past the crowd of people, only to be stopped by soldiers standing guard. She stared at Vaan with wide eyes, her lip quivering as if she was about to cry.

"He didn't know what he was doing!" she cried, "You have to let him go! You have to!"

Vaan shrugged his shoulders from where he stood behind Snow. "Penelo! Sorry," he said, "That dinner'll have to wait."

"That's enough!" One of the imperials slammed the hilt of their sword into the back of Vaan's neck, and the boy fell forward. Snow caught him before he could hit the floor, despite the ropes tied around his hands.

"Leave him alone!" The girl, Penelo, yelled as she broke free from the soldiers restraining her. The men moved to grab their swords, about to strike her down before she could reach the captives, but Balthier stepped forward and stopped her from going any further.

"Hold onto this for me, would you?" he asked, handing her a white handkerchief with a smirk on his face. "Just until I bring Vaan back."

The soldiers pulled Balthier back with the others as Penelo watched them go with tears still running down her cheeks. Snow looked back at her when one of the imperials took Vaan away from his grasp, but a couple of lizard-like creatures caught his eye behind her. He didn't have a chance to say something to her, to warn her, before he was led into another hall way and away from the frightened girl.

_Something didn't seem right about that world. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and I was caught right in the middle of it._

**

* * *

**

_Don't think I didn't notice you checking out Amalia, Snow. Serah would not be happy with you! Shame, shame.  
_

_Sorry about the late update! You can tell me how cruel I am in a review. lol_


	4. A Friendly Word of Advice

**Author's Note:** _I have a feeling this story will be longer than the first one...Silly FF12 and its complicated storyline + my own twisted ways. xD_

_Aw, my two favorite reviewers! __**Joshua Chung**__ and __**The Giant Daifuku**__, I love you guys. :3_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Four

A Friendly Word of Advice

_Maybe it was a good thing that I was used to being taken away against my will by soldiers. The Sanctum and the Empire...They weren't so different after all._

As soon as they were led onto a small transport air ship, the soldiers tied blind folds over their faces so that they wouldn't be able to see where they were going. For Snow, they just pulled his bandanna over his eyes, and they even put a blind fold on the still unconscious Vaan. As soon as the door was slammed shut behind them, Snow shook his bandanna off his head and watched it fall to the floor. He tied it back onto his head as well as he could with hand cuffs on, and then looked to the two sky pirates. Fran remained completely still, not bothered by the cloth over her eyes, while Balthier stubbornly slid down the wall so that he was sitting on the floor.

After checking to see if Vaan didn't have a concussion from the head injury, Snow sat down beside him and sighed. "Well, things could be worse," he said, attempting to break the awkward silence and start a conversation. It was only then that he noticed that he had yet to actually talk to the two sky pirates without having it end badly.

"To think, I could have been out of this damn city by now with the magicite in my hands," Balthier murmured, resting his head in the palm of his hand. "If it weren't for you and that boy, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You're the one who keeps messing with my head! You could have just left us alone, instead of trying to kill me."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Oh, so I'm at fault for this? Always putting the blame on others, aren't you, Ice?"

Snow flinched, but then he narrowed his eyes not too long later. "Aha! There you go with that name again!" He stood up, walking right over to the sky pirate and looking down at him. "How do you know me, Balthier? And why were you there during the Purge, and when we fought Dysley?"

"What are you babbling on about now?" Balthier groaned, raising an eyebrow. He didn't look up and kept his head turned forward, only because his eyes were still covered.

"I _saw_ you. You were there, weren't you? In Cocoon?" When he didn't answer him, Snow clenched his fists tightly in frustration. "And that necklace. Why do _you_ have it? It belongs to Lightning!"

Balthier, again, flinched at the sound of her name. Before Snow could press any further on the matter, Fran grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from her companion. She, too, had removed her blind fold and narrowed her eyes at him, showing actual emotion, for once. He wondered if she knew something that he didn't, just like Balthier.

"Enough," she breathed, standing between the two men. "There will be no fighting, not among our own. We will wait until it is our time to leave."

Snow begrudgingly stood on the other side of the small room, watching in silence as Fran said something quietly to her partner, calming him down. He left the cloth over his eyes on, and Snow wondered if that was only because he didn't want to face anyone, not even Fran, at that time.

After a while, the air ship came to a stop. Snow pulled his bandanna over his eyes as Fran tied the cloth over hers again, just so the imperials wouldn't know that they had gone against orders. They were led off the ship into an area that smelled even worse than the Waterway, and Snow immediately knew that they were in some sort of prison. There were people screaming from a distance, calling out for help that would never come. He tensed up at the sounds, but a hand placed on his arm helped him relax.

The imperials pushed them into a cell after they'd removed their hand cuffs, and Snow fell face-first into the sand, only to grunt when he felt Balthier fall right on top of him. The sky pirate pushed him away, finally removing the cloth covering his eyes. Snow re-adjusted his bandanna just as the soldiers tossed Vaan's unconscious form into the cell after them, and he managed to catch the boy before he hit the sand. Carefully laying him down, Snow turned around when he heard Fran whisper something to Balthier. As soon as he nodded, she sauntered out of the cell and left them alone.

Balthier sat down on one of the rough stones, shaking his head. "This is not what I had planned," he murmured, his dark eyes glaring down at the sand.

"Not used to getting thrown into jail?" Snow asked, only slightly surprised that they hadn't continued their argument from before.

"No, I am. After all that running about with PSICOM at my heels, I..." He stopped short, glancing toward the blond's confused expression. He turned his head away, his lips formed into a tight scowl.

Snow chose to ignore what he'd said, and looked around the room uneasily. "So, uh...Where did Fran run off to?"

"To find us a way out. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can rid myself of pestering heroes."

Again, he ignored that comment. Snow walked around the room for a short time, hoping that his silence would put Balthier into a better mood. When he turned around and faced the sky pirate, however, he saw that he was twirling the lightning-bolt necklace between two fingers, staring blankly ahead of him. The blond sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "I need to find a way back to Pulse," he said, and Balthier glanced in his direction. "Apparently I can't go anywhere until I find someone, but I don't even know where to look."

"They could be right in front of you," Balthier answered, raising an eyebrow. Then, he added with a sly smirk, "Though, I suppose you're too dimwitted to even use your eyes."

Snow stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "Hey, you don't even know me, so why are you-"

"_Hush_. The boy's waking up."

Vaan slowly sat up from the sand, holding the back of his head as he stood up. He first looked at Snow, squinting his eyes as if he didn't believe the tall man was even there. He shook his head, looking toward the sky pirate sitting down. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Prison, where else?" Balthier answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "More of a dungeon, but it's really all the same." He yawned, pretending as if he was tired. "It's not even a proper dungeon. They just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress. Go and take a look around, we're not the first they've thrown down here."

The young thief moved toward the door, and Snow, fed up with Balthier avoiding questions about Cocoon and Pulse, went to follow him.

"Remember what curiosity killed," the sky pirate said just as they were leaving. "Just a friendly word of advice."

**

* * *

**

"You know, I don't understand that guy," Snow said as the two of them walked through the barren halls of the Nalbina Dungeon. "First he attacks me for no reason, then he pretends as if he doesn't know who I am, and then he acts like I'm insane! Ivalice is nothing like my home..."

"So you really aren't from here, huh," Vaan muttered, his eyes widening as soon as a half-dead prisoner tried to reach for his leg. The two of them quickly walked in the opposite direction, attempting to ignore all the confused looks from the other prisoners.

Vaan's curiosity got the best of him, and he drug Snow down a hall that didn't look to be the safest place for them to be. A man tried to warn them not to go in there, but before Snow even had the chance to tell the thief to stop he had disappeared behind the door. Sighing heavily, he followed him and wondered if he was being punished for not being completely honest with Serah back on Pulse.

There were even more prisoners in the large arena-like area, and he avoided making eye contact with any of them. Something didn't feel right, and knowing that Vaan was more than likely to get into trouble if he didn't have someone to watch over him didn't make the feeling go away. The boy was walking toward the fence around the arena to look at the sand below when a lizard-like creature, a bangaa, fell down right in front of him. Snow pulled him back, eyes widening as soon as pig-like humanoids, seeqs, jumped down after the bangaa.

The seeqs moved to strike their clubs onto the bangaa's head, and Snow didn't even have the chance to tell them to stop before it was too late. He cringed as he heard bones cracking with each hit, and Vaan looked as if he was going to start panicking from seeing someone getting brutally tortured.

And then, the seeqs turned on them. Snow held out an arm in front of Vaan to stop him from doing anything rash, despite the eager look on the boy's face. "Vaan, get out of here!" he told the thief, getting into a fighting stance. "Go get help!" Vaan reluctantly nodded and ran in another direction, leaving Snow to fend for himself.

Before he even had the chance to fight, another seeq jumped down from above and slammed its club right onto his neck. The next thing he knew, he was being drug through the sand of the arena by the seeq who'd knocked him out. As soon as it let go of his leg, he slowly got to his feet and backed up against the wall. The three pig-like creatures leered in on him, but he kept his narrowed eyes on them until he heard a voice from above.

"Something stinks in here, all right," Balthier stated as he walked up to the fence surrounding the arena. "I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon - it's a sty."

One of the seeqs, the leader of the gang, said something Snow couldn't understand to him. The sky pirate spat to the side and then cracked his knuckles, smirking all the while.

"I said you're the one that stinks, hamshanks. Hear me now?" He jumped into the pit, landing on his feet in front of a surprised Snow. He tilted his head back toward him, raising an eyebrow. "You all right, Ice?"

The blond only nodded in reply, assuming his fighting stance as the seeqs raised their clubs. Balthier's smirk widened, and he raised his hand as if to tell the creatures to make their move. As soon as one of them raised their clubs to strike him down, he side-stepped and kicked it in the head, knocking it to the sand. Snow followed his lead and slammed his fists into one of the seeqs' faces, sending them flying into the brick wall.

"Thought you couldn't handle hand-to-hand combat, Balthier!" Snow called out after knocking down another seeq. He went silent as soon as he realized what he'd said and saw Balthier's confused, yet some-what frightened expression when they looked at each other. And then, like before, everything faded into a different time and place right before his eyes.

**

* * *

**

_"_Not used to hand-to-hand combat?_" Snow had asked after blocking one of the PSICOM soldiers from getting to Balthier, who was kneeling on the iced-land, trying to catch his breath._

_"_That one just got lucky_," he answered, slowly getting to his feet and standing behind the other man. When Snow turned around to look at him, one of the soldiers had their gun aimed at the sky pirate's head. He reached forward to grab onto Balthier, then..._

**

* * *

**

"Get down!" Snow tackled Balthier to the sand before the seeq could club him to death, then proceeded to slam his foot into the pig-creature's snout. The sky pirate pushed the blond off as soon as the seeqs were dispatched, hurriedly getting to his feet and turning in the other direction.

From above, prisoners stared in awe at the ones who had so easily defeated the 'gang of the dungeon', and Vaan was among them, grinning once Snow gave him a thumbs up. But then, the people started to leave the area as soon as the doors above opened. As soon as imperial soldiers marched in, Balthier grabbed Snow's arm and pulled him against the brick wall out of their view point, motioning for him to be silent. A bangaa walked down the stairs after the soldiers, looking around the area, and Snow recognized it as the one that had been leering at Penelo when they were arrested.

"Great," Balthier groaned, "They just don't give up, do they? Now is looking like a good time for us to leave..."

To the side, Fran appeared with Vaan on the other side of the gate. She opened it partially as soon as Balthier walked over to her, Snow following close behind. "Through the oubliette," she explained, quietly, "there's a way out. Only..."

"Only you sense the Mist," Balthier finished for her, and she nodded. He crawled under the gate almost cat-like, and dusted off his shirt once he was standing straight. "Then we'll need weapons."

Snow crawled under the gate after him, though he had a harder time since he was taller than the sky pirate. As soon as he turned toward the three, a soldier yelled, "What did you call me? Say that again!"

The bangaa turned around and faced him, smirking (at least, that was what it looked like). "What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?"

Snow looked toward Balthier, who merely shook his head in frustration.

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan? By your own words, it was the Imperial army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here."

The bangaa, Ba'Gamnan, narrowed his small eyes. "Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll whet my blade on you...before I kill Balthier!"

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan," said a stern voice at the top of the stairs. A man, clad in gray armor with a long black cape and his face hidden under a helmet, walked down the stairs followed by more men in armor.

Fran's lip curled in slight disgust. "A judge," she murmured.

"Judge?" Snow looked to Balthier, who, like Fran, didn't seem pleased to see the judge.

"The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia," he explained, scowling. "They're the elite guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial army. If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate." He tilted his head to the side, a curious look in his dark eyes. "What are they doing here?"

Ba'Gamnan stepped aside as soon as the judge faced him. "The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants," he said, "However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind." The bangaa almost interrupted him, but the man continued, "You travel freely through our lands because the Emperor wills it. Am I correct?"

The bounty hunter cursed quietly and turned away toward his fellow bangaa, barking out orders to them to find Balthier. The judge then led his entourage down more steps, leading to where no one seemed to know. That is, until Balthier spoke up.

"Time for the hare to follow the fox," he stated, turning toward the other three.

When Vaan looked confused, Fran put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong," she informed him, "Too strong even for my talents."

Balthier walked past Vaan, briefly touching his shoulder and winking. "That's why we'll get them to open it for us."

Snow stepped forward, confused. "How's following them going to-"

"What's wrong? You don't trust her?" the sky pirate snapped, narrowing his eyes at the taller man. "Viera noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out." He turned away again, walking up the stairs after Vaan and Fran. Snow shrugged his shoulders when Vaan gave him a confused look, but quickly followed after them.

_Trouble seemed to follow me wherever I went._

**

* * *

**

The four managed to catch up the imperial entourage, and followed them past the large door into what seemed like a whole different prison. They hung back as soon as the judge from before stopped in front of a hanging cage, in front of a bearded man chained inside. Balthier narrowed his eyes weakly once he looked closer, but when Snow shot him a worried look he merely nodded his head.

The judge removed his helmet, revealing his face to the prisoner in the cage. "You have grown very thin, Basch," he said, and Vaan gasped at the sound of the name. "Less than a shadow. Less than a man. Sentenced to death, and yet you live. Why?"

"To silence Ondore," the man, Basch, answered sternly. "How many times must I say it?"

"Is that all?"

"Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your _masters_?"

The judge seemed angered by this, but they couldn't see his expression. After a moment, he continued his interrogation. "We're caught a leader of the insurgence," he stated. "She is being brought from Rabanastre. The woman Amalia. Now, who could that be?"

Snow took a step forward at hearing the woman's name, but Fran pressed a hand to his shoulder and held him back. Basch, too, perked up at the sound of the name, but instead of answering he kept his mouth shut.

"Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom," the judge murmured as he placed his helmet back on his head.

"Better than throwing it away!" Basch half-yelled, his voice hoarse.

"Throwing it away? As you threw away our _homeland_?" At this, the judge and his soldiers left the cell through another door, leaving Basch in silence. Balthier walked forward, looking down the chasm below the cage once he'd stopped walking.

"This the place?" he asked, and Snow walked up beside him with caution.

Fran nodded, sniffing the air. "The Mist is flowing through this room," she breathed. "It must be going somewhere."

Basch heard them speaking and perked up. "You!" he exclaimed. "You're no imperials! Please, you must get me out!"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead," Balthier answered, turning his head away and adding in a low murmur, "Especially when they happen to be king-slayers."

"I did not kill him!"

The sky pirate looked back at Basch, almost smirking. "That so? Glad to hear it."

Snow wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic, or if he actually believed the man. But, then again, he had no idea about what they were talking about, so he decided to not think about it any further.

"Please," Basch pleaded quietly. "Get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca."

Vaan pushed past Snow roughly and leapt onto the cage, glaring intensely at the imprisoned man. "Dalmasca?" he yelled, shaking the cage's bars. "What do you care about Dalmasca! Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one! Even my brother! You killed my brother!"

Balthier tried to pull the boy down, looking uneasy about the situation. "Quiet!" he hissed, "The guards will hear!"

As soon as he said that, Fran's ears twitched as if she heard someone coming. She grabbed Snow by the arm all of the sudden and kicked the lever holding the cage up. The chain attached to the ceiling began to drop, and she jumped onto the cage, stilling holding Snow by the arm. Balthier sighed and shook his head.

"Pirates without a sky," he murmured, and then jumped onto the cage just as it plummeted into the depths. After that, everything went dark.

_Note to self: don't trust pirates._

**

* * *

**

_Eeee. Basch! *squee* My second favorite FF12 character._

_Hm, Snow seems to be remembering more and more about his past with Balthier. This can only mean...more ANGST. D:_


	5. A Past Unwillingly Taken

**Author's Note:** _Anyone notice how in this fic Balthier's a lot more angry and moody than in So Starstruck? Yeah. That's intentional. :D Don't worry, we'll find out why sooon~_

_Bunches of hugs to __**Joshua Chung**__, __**The Giant Daifuku**__, and __**niconugget**__!_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Five

A Past Unwillingly Taken

_Memories returning out of nowhere...They didn't make sense to me at first, actually. But they were all brought back by one person, and I knew he was the reason I'd been sent to a different world. I just...needed to figure what to do next._

There was a bright light around him instead of the darkness, and it took him a few moments to focus on his surroundings. Snow was back on the platform he'd been on before arriving in Ivalice, and the same statues were all staring down on him. For a while, he just stood there waiting for something to happen, and he began to wonder if anything _was_ going to happen. Had he done something wrong, against whatever had sent him here?

"Great," he murmured, sighing out of frustration. "I hope the others are okay..."

"_You will be returned to them. Soon enough._"

He froze when he heard the distant voice inside his mind, and he turned all around to see if there was someone, or something, else with him. But, like before, he was all alone.

"_Your path has been set, your destiny chosen. All that remains is who you choose to follow, l'Cie._"

"I'm not a l'Cie anymore," Snow answered, frowning. "That part of my life is over."

"_The part you cannot recall?_"

"Well...I'm starting to remember things. About Balthier, and his time on Cocoon." He folded his arms across his chest and stared at the statue in front of him. At least he could pretend that he was talking to that instead of something in his head. "Why am I here? Why did you choose me to find your 'Chosen One'?"

"_Did you not wish to find the one lost to you? The one she loved, but lost to save your world?_"

"She?" Snow squinted his eyes as he thought. "You mean Lightning? The one she loved...The one in her dream?"

"_He chose to let her go, yet still he desired to see her. The one lost found his way to her, casting aside the pact that bound him to his realm._"

"Pact? What are you going on about?"

The voice was silent for a moment, and Snow almost jumped in surprise when it spoke again. "_The pact, to tame the beast within. He broke the pact, disobeying our word. Soon, you will see, l'Cie_."

Snow cast his eyes downward. "The one lost to me, and the one Lightning loved...Is he the same person? Who is he?"

"_Our messenger. Ragnarok_."

Now _that_ was something he recognized. "Ragnarok doesn't exist anymore! It saved Cocoon, and that was the end of it."

The voice hummed wickedly. "_The one summoned by the two Pulse l'Cie was not the Divine. They chose to bind the true Ragnarok in human form before he could rise again, to destroy both realms. That was why he ne'er returned, he would be the one to end all life and control of the fal'Cie._"

"And that's what we did! The fal'Cie don't control our world anymore. We saved everyone."

"_No, l'Cie. Naught can save those deemed as tools. Ragnarok will rise again, lest you choose to end him._"

He clenched his fists, stepping forward and closer to the statue. "Who?" he demanded, "Tell me who, and I'll stop him! It's my job to save everyone as the hero!"

"_To bear the shame of ending all she once loved. Can you? L'Cie, your heart betrays what must be seen._"

"I can't remember what I need to! If you sent me here to destroy Ragnarok and find your Chosen One, then how 'bout you give me back my _real_ past?"

"_A past unwillingly taken, stolen to protect your realm from the Divine. Do you wish to see the truth?_"

Snow nodded, narrowing his eyes even more.

"_Then we shall guide you. One vision, the dream he sent her. L'Cie, with this truth, you must find our Chosen and begin hist'ry anew. All life, born anew._ _Destroy Ragnarok, destroy our messenger._"

It felt as if something had hit him in the back of the head, sending him to the tiled floor. Only he kept falling; falling, until...

**

* * *

**

_Lightning opened her eyes as soon as she felt the ground beneath her, and as she sat up from the field of flowers her eyes drifted toward the mist around her. Slowly standing up all the way, she touched the back of her head in case she'd received a concussion, causing the hallucination._

_"_Where am I?_" she wondered, looking down toward the flowers at her feet. Just as she spoke, she could hear someone walking in the distance, coming closer as each moment passed._

_"_Light,_" her visitor said, walking out from the mist when she turned around. She _knew_ him; the dark eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul, the smirk that made her knees weak. And the necklace he wore around his neck: _her_ necklace. But she forced herself to turn away. She wouldn't allow herself to fall under his spell._

_Instead, she kept her calm and asked, "_Who are you?_"_

_"_It's time you let go, Light,_" he said, now standing right behind her. She could feel his cold breath on her neck, and she just knew that he was watching her; _always_ watching her. She felt his hand gently touch her shoulder, and he pressed his cheek to her hair. "_I need you to forget me. Forget that I ever existed, that I ever walked at your side. As long as you keep holding onto those lost memories, the past will repeat itself. Let me go, Light._"_

"I can't,_" she whispered, closing her eyes._

_"_But you must,_" he breathed, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck, wanting nothing more than to melt in his embrace._ _"_It won't be long until I'm gone. You're the only one keeping me here, Light. So let go of me. Let me leave this place._"_

_Lightning turned around, pulling away from his embrace. Their eyes met, and she could only stare as his dark brown eyes flickered to crimson red when he smiled darkly. And then, he was gone._

**

* * *

**

Snow opened his eyes as soon as he felt someone shaking him by the shoulder, and just as he saw Balthier uneasily staring down at him he remembered his vision - or rather, Lightning's dream about Balthier. He turned away from the sky pirate's reluctantly held-out hand and stood up on his own, just in time to see Vaan trying to lunge for Basch. Balthier quickly grabbed the boy's arm and flung him back, a scowl on his face.

"Spare us your quiddities," he told Vaan, narrowing his eyes. The boy began to rant about how the couldn't trust the other man, but Balthier cut him off. "A _traitor_, I know. Stay here and fight, if you want." He turned his gaze toward Basch, raising an eyebrow as the bearded man stood. "If you can walk, let's go."

"You're taking him with us?" Vaan asked, eyes wide.

"We could use another sword arm."

Basch nodded, determined to help. "And you have it."

While Vaan continued to glare and pout, Snow looked toward Fran when she began to follow Balthier down the hall. She only nodded to him, and then turned away. For some reason, he believed that she knew that something was bothering him. He just didn't have the heart to admit that it was about the man she traveled with.

The voice in his head had mentioned that he was there to destroy Ragnarok, which in reality, was their so-called messenger they had sent to Cocoon the year before. Unless he was mistaken, he had a feeling that he'd already found them.

The five of them made it through the the first half of the mines, the Barheim Passage as Fran explained, with little trouble against the weak fiends scuttering about the place. After a while, they entered an open area and decided to wait a while and rest. Snow leaned against the wall beside Vaan while Basch put on some armor from a corpse on the floor. Fran sniffed the air uneasily while Balthier turned his attention else where, at least until she spoke.

"The Mist seethes," she stated, turning his gaze on her partner.

"It reeks," he agreed, folding his arms across his chest. "Something's close."

Snow almost wanted to say that something _was_ close, but he wasn't certain if he could believe what he'd seen and heard from when he was unconscious. He had learned from the year before not to trust visions sent from gods and voices coming out of nowhere.

Basch picked up a sword from a fallen soldier on the ground and swung it around, trying to see if he could still handle a sword. "Nice moves there, captain," Balthier commented as he tilted his head to the side.

"You mean 'traitor," Vaan scoffed.

"So they say. But I didn't see him kill anyone."

During the time they'd walked through the mines, Vaan had told Snow more about what had happened to his home. Basch had been declared a traitor after he had killed the king of Dalmasca during a siege. Vaan's brother, Reks, had been the only witness of the so-called murder. However, Snow wasn't too sure if that was what had really happened.

"My brother did," the young thief said when he glared at Basch as he turned around.

"Reks," the man murmured, looking down. "He said he had a brother two years younger. I see, he meant you." He paused for a moment, then looked back up. "Your brother. What became of-"

"He's _dead_."

"I...I am sorry."

Vaan took a step forward, and Snow grabbed his arm to hold him back. "It was you who killed him!"

The knight sighed deeply. "I give you my word: that was not the way of it."

_It turned out that Basch hadn't killed the king, despite what most believed. He'd been framed by the Empire, and sentenced to a death that never seemed to come. I had a feeling there were more reasons for me being sent there than what I'd been told._

"A twin brother?" Balthier said in an almost purr as soon as Basch finished telling them his story. "Fancy that. But still, the pieces fit, I'll give you that much. And he did look like you."

Snow raised an eyebrow. How would Balthier know that?

Vaan, however, wasn't as convinced as the others. "I don't believe you."

"Of course not," Basch murmured, "It was my fault that Reks was there. I am sorry."

"My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you, and he lost everything." He continued to glare. "How can I believe you?"

"Not me, then. Believe in your brother. He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland." He looked down, frowning. "No. Surely he fought to protect his brother."

Vaan stepped forward, clenching his fists. "You don't know anything!"

"Believe what you want to," Balthier sternly told the boy, stepping in between the two. "Whatever it takes to make you happy." He then brushed past them all, and then murmured to Snow in a low voice as he walked off, "What's done is done."

**

* * *

**

Snow managed to catch up to the two sky pirates after they'd gone on ahead of the group. Balthier glared at him as soon as he approached them, and Fran didn't even bother to look in his direction. Vaan was still avoiding Basch, despite what had been said. It seemed that the boy wouldn't get rid of his grudge.

"I need to talk to you," Snow said once he stood in their way. They'd arrived in a small hall way leading to an open chamber that was most likely (and hopefully) the way out.

The sky pirate's eyes narrowed, and he half expected them to turn red as they had in the dream. But, Balthier merely pushed past him without a word, and Fran immediately followed him. However, as soon as he walked into the chamber, a door slammed shut after Snow walked through, blocking the way for Vaan and Basch. When he turned around to say something to the other two, he was staring right at a giant, metallic spider standing in the middle of the room. And, lying unconscious on the floor in front of it was Balthier.

Fran was at his side, already aiming her bow and arrow at the spider-fiend. Snow rushed forward to help, but the creature swung one of its legs at him and sent him flying across the room. Normally, he would have gotten up right away, but something was stinging his forearm. As he stood back up, he stared at his right arm with wide eyes.

The faded brand of a l'Cie, barely visible on his skin.

An arrow whizzed past his head, piercing the brick wall behind him, and Fran turned her head as if to tell him to help. She had Balthier limply hanging over her shoulder, her weapon still aimed toward the spider. But Snow found it hard to gain the strength to even move, let alone fight. His l'Cie brand was there, somehow created by the Mist surrounding the monster. If he was considered as an almost-l'Cie, then...

He grinned weakly and rushed to help the viera, fixing the gloves on his hands before slamming his fist into the floor. Thunder magick surged out from the brick and electrocuted the spider, killing it almost instantly. Snow smirked, despite his uneasiness about being able to cast magick. But before he could even turn to look at Fran, the entire room began to shake and the door blocking the path for Basch and Vaan was knocked over.

"C'mon!" Vaan yelled to the other two, and Fran led the way outside the open door just as the room caved in after them.

The first thing she did as soon as they were out in the sand was check to see if her partner was all right. She laid him down in the shade of the entrance to the mines, tilting his head up as she poured the contents of a potion vial into his mouth. Balthier coughed as soon as the foul liquid touched his lips, but she covered his mouth to stop him from coughing it up. As soon as his breathing was back to normal, he laid his head back and stared blankly ahead of him toward the sky.

Snow uneasily walked over to the two, kneeling beside the barely conscious sky pirate and lightly touching his shoulder. When he did that, both of them blacked out.

**

* * *

**

_"Balthier, I know we don't always see eye-to-eye, but...I'll make a promise to you. Right now. I promise I'll get you back to your home. You're risking your life to help us, just because Serah told you to do that. I'm going to get you home, no matter what."_

_"Then I hope you're good at keeping promises, Ice."_

**

* * *

**

When Snow opened his eyes again, both he and Balthier stared at each other with shocked expressions. He ignored the slightly confused look the other three gave them, and then murmured in a quiet voice:

"I remember you."

**

* * *

**

_:o Le gasp!_

_Oy. I'm a silly one. I felt the need for some Balthier/Lightning action. But, hey, it's called plot-device. :3 I sense some major angst coming on..._


	6. City in the Sky

**Author's Note:** _Snow, you still make me angry. If you call yourself a hero one more time, I'll get Balthier to eat your heart. And trust me...He will. o.O_

_Violent threats aside...__**Joshua Chung**__ and __**The Giant Daifuku**__, you guys make me smile. :)_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Six

City in the Sky

_It all came back to me. Balthier_ was _there with us in Cocoon, but the price to pay to save our worlds was to lose something all of us cherished: memories of someone from another world. But, I kept thinking about what the voice had told, how Fang and Vanille had bound Ragnarok in its human form to keep our worlds safe. I didn't know what to believe, to be honest. Balthier was my friend, despite our many differences. Maybe I just didn't want to admit that...I'd have to be the one to get rid of him._

After they parted ways with Vaan and Basch in Rabanastre, Balthier decided it would be best if he and Snow spoke some where in private, even if he wanted to just leave the blond on his own in the streets. Snow had thought that some where private meant a secluded area - not fairly busy bar. Fran stood guard at the foot of the stairs, while Balthier led Snow to one of the tables in the loft area of the Sandsea bar. The two of them sat down, and almost immediately the sky pirate looked as if he wanted to kill something - or someone.

"How much have you remembered?" he asked, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

Snow shrugged his shoulders. "More than I did before," he answered. "I remember you being there from the time we were turning into l'Cie, until after we saved Cocoon. Some parts are still kinda...blurry, but I know who you are, at least."

"So am I the one you're here to find, as you mentioned earlier?"

"Well..._One_ of the people. There's still one other person I need to find, like the voice told me."

Balthier smirked. "Hearing voices now, are you?"

"And I'm seeing things," the blond added, just to see if he could get a laugh from the other man. But, Balthier only shook his head, turning his gaze elsewhere. "I'm still...not too sure about why I'm here, other than to find you and some 'Chosen One', or something. The voice liked to talk in riddles, and...confuse me."

"Most disembodied voices do that, I'll have you know. You'll have to figure it out on your own, much like your Focus." He glanced down at the faded brand on Snow's arm, then back to his face. "Interesting brand, by the way. And here I thought you and the rest of the lot were no longer l'Cie."

"We aren't!" Snow uneasily looked down at the brand, sighing weakly. "The clouds of Mist caused it to come back, whatever that stuff is..."

"It's the source of our magick energy," the sky pirate answered, smirking when he saw Fran's ear twitch in their direction. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's the reason why you're able to use magick again without being a l'Cie."

"And it's the reason I remembered you."

Balthier cast his eyes downward for a moment, thinking to himself. When looked up again, Snow saw an odd glint in his dark eyes. "It would be best if we kept this between ourselves. I may have told Fran about the other world, but there are still some things that she doesn't know. I'd like to keep it that way, for if she knew the truth...I'm afraid she'll get caught up in this mess as I had."

"Right." Snow had a feeling that the 'truth' Balthier was talking about was related to what the voice had told him. Did that mean he knew about the real Ragnarok? "So I take it you're going to help me get back to Pulse?"

"Your girl must be worried about you. As the leading man, I can't have her worrying for the man she loves."

Snow half-smiled, chuckling weakly as he shook his head. "Looks like I'm stuck with you again."

Fran approached their table, and behind her was a clean-shaven Basch and a fairly angry looking Vaan. Balthier's smirk faded when he saw the three of them. "And what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked, just as Fran walked behind him and placed a gentle hand one of his shoulders. "I hope this isn't about the magicite. I'll have you know I have yet to think about stealing it from you-"

"Where's Penelo?" Vaan demanded, slamming his fist on the table. There was a crumpled piece of paper in his hand, and he almost threw it at the sky pirate. "It's your fault she's gone!"

Balthier glanced at the scribbled handwriting on the paper before turning his gaze toward the thief. "Can you not read, Vaan?" he asked, his smirk returning to his lips. "It clearly says to go to the Bhujerban mines. Obviously that's where your girl is."

"It was Ba'Gamnan," Fran stated, her eyes unblinking. "He was in Nalbina."

"Penelo was kidnapped because of _you_! So why don't you go there and save her?"

"I don't respond well to orders," the sky pirate snapped, handing the paper to his partner. Snow uneasily glanced between them. "You do know that the imperial fleet is massing at Bhujerba? Going there would be suicide for we sky pirates."

"Fine, then I'll go! You at least have an air ship, don't you? Just get me there, and I'll save Penelo myself, if that's what it'll take."

Basch stepped forward. "I'll join you," he said, "I have some business there as well."

The sky pirate glanced in his direction, his smirk widening. "An audience with the Marquis, by chance?" The two of them stared at each other for a moment, until Vaan stepped in between them.

"Balthier, just take us," he held out the magicite stone, "and this is yours."

Fran looked down at her partner, eying him carefully. "The gods are toying with us," she warned him. Snow had to agree with her - something didn't seem right. Balthier, however, sighed deeply and got up from his seat.

"Make yourselves ready," he said as he walked down the stairs. "We leave soon."

**

* * *

**

Snow followed Balthier, Basch and Fran to the aerodrome as soon as Vaan left to take care of some last minute business in the city. He wasn't sure if going to Bhujerba was the best of ideas, even if the girl Penelo was in danger. All he wanted was to get back home, to Serah, and get away from whatever was going on in Ivalice. It wasn't his business, even if he had already gotten involved. But then again, there was that voice, telling him to destroy Ragnarok...

He kept telling himself that it was just a mere coincidence that Balthier wanted to hide the truth from Fran, the one he trusted the most. He had probably meant what had gone on between him and Lightning, not the possibility that he had only be spared from death to destroy both worlds.

But what if Balthier _was_ Ragnarok? The _real_ Ragnarok, and not the one that saved Cocoon and Gran Pulse?

"You all right there, Ice?" Balthier asked, after the three of them had left Fran outside the aerodrome - she wanted to wait for Vaan, for some odd reason. "You've been silent since we left the Sandsea. Something on your mind?"

"Uh..." He noticed that both Balthier and Basch were looking at him with confused expressions, only adding to the uneasiness he felt at that time. "No, I, uh...I'm fine. Just ready to get on the move, that's all."

The sky pirate arched an eyebrow, but he went on his way to speak with the woman at the desk. Basch remained behind with Snow, looking toward him. "You know him more than I," he said, breaking the awkward silence. "Is he trust worthy, for a pirate?"

It took Snow a few seconds to realize that he was even being spoken to. "It's been a year since I've seen Balthier," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "He hasn't changed all that much...Other than being more angry than confused. But, I think he's an okay guy. If my wife's sister managed to fall for him, then he's got to be a good guy."

"Then we have no choice but to hope nothing has changed."

"Yeah...I hope so, too."

Balthier returned to them just as Fran and Vaan arrived. When the young thief excitedly asked to go see the air ship, he completely ignored him and turned toward the others. "We make for the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba," he said to them. "Seems I took on more baggage in Rabanastre that I'd planned...Well, let's save the girl and be done with it. Come on."

He led them to the air ship hanger, and Snow couldn't help but stare in awe at the ship before them. It was more impressive than any air ship he'd seen before, and that was counting all of the Sanctum's high-class military fighters. He took a step forward, slowly blinking his eyes. "Is this the air ship you told us about?" he asked.

"This is the _Strahl_," Balthier answered, smirking; as always. "She air ship enough for you?"

Vaan eagerly pushed past him, staring up at the ship with wide, excited eyes. "The _Strahl_," he breathed, and then he turned toward them all. "You really _are_ a sky pirate!"

"Well, the head-hunters seem to think so." He looked to the moogles hopping down from the steps ahead of them, and asked, "What's the good word? Is she ready?"

The moogle happily nodded its head, and Snow followed Basch into the ship. The cockpit was much like the one in the ship they'd used countless times to escape PSICOM, only it had more than two seats. No wonder Balthier had so easily taken control of the ships whenever they needed a quick escape...

Vaan was still asking Balthier questions when he and Fran walked into the cockpit, taking their respective seats as pilot and co-pilot. Snow sat down behind Balthier, knowing that the sky pirate would more than likely shoot the boy if he didn't stop talking.

"Fran, our course," Balthier murmured, and Fran pressed a button on the controls.

"The shortest way's over Dorstonis," she quickly replied, glancing in his direction.

Basch looked over Balthier's shoulder, staring as the hanger doors opened above their heads. "How flies Bhujerba?" he asked.

"Oh, she's free as can be, for now. The Empire took notice when they announced the princess' suicide and your untimely execution..."

"If it becomes known that I'm alive, the Marquis will lose their favor."

Snow almost laughed. Basch must have come up with a plan to rescue the captured Resistance leader, Amalia, the entire time he'd been silent on their way to the aerodrome. Force the men in charge to lose control over their army, and they would do anything you asked.

"I try to steer clear of such things," Balthier murmured, pressing the necessary buttons and controls to start the _Strahl_. He looked back at them, mainly Snow. "Right, it's time to fly. And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off."

Vaan sat down in the seat beside Snow, a determined look on his face. "I'm coming, Penelo," he whispered, not knowing that others could easily hear him.

The _Strahl_ took off into the sky, easily by-passing any other air ships around them. Snow peered out the window and looked down at the city of Rabanastre below them, watching all the people walk around the shops and inns. It almost reminded him of what Cocoon had been like before the fal'Cie Anima had been discovered in Bodhum - people living their lives as if nothing was wrong. But behind every facade was something far more terrible than imagined.

"We will arrive in Bhujerba by tomorrow morn," Fran told them as soon as the ship was safely away from the city. "It would be wise to rest. There's a chance our plan may go wrong, and we may have to fight our way to rescue Penelo."

"The bounty hunters can't be that tough," Snow answered, sitting back down in his seat. "We can take them on!"

Balthier scoffed. "You don't have anything to worry about, Ice," he muttered, setting the controls on automatic-pilot as he leaned back in his seat. "If worse comes to worse, I may end up staying behind in the girl's place."

"Do you believe I will let you surrender?" Fran asked with a slight smile, her eyes meeting with his. Balthier smiled weakly in return.

"Of course not, Fran."

Snow glanced between the pair, noticing the way they looked at each other. He remembered Balthier mentioning his partner a few times on their journey, saying how much he'd do for her if she was ever in danger. That made him wonder if there was more than just a casual partnership between them, and if that was true...Then what was the whole deal with Balthier and his apparent feelings for Lightning?

Basch had gone in the back of the ship with Vaan to teach the boy how to properly fight, taking what Fran had said seriously. Snow stood up and leaned over Balthier's chair, ignoring the glare sent in his direction.

"So, you two," he said, giving in to his urge to ask, "How close are you, really?"

Balthier turned around, both of his eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Pardon?"

"I mean, just so I know you two won't run off on us in the middle of the night to, uh..._you know_."

It was Fran's turn to give him a confused look. "Ice, Fran and I are only partners," Balthier told him, turning his attention back to the darkening sky in front of them. "I don't know what convinced you otherwise, but I can assure you there's nothing like _that_ between us."

"What about you and Light-"

Balthier didn't even look back when he suddenly punched Snow in the face, sending him back in his seat with a sickening crack. The blond clutched a hand to his apparent broken nose, and Fran went to his aid as soon as she understood that her partner wasn't in the mood to help his injured comrade. After his nose was back in place and completely healed by Fran's magick, Snow stood up and glared at the sky pirate.

"What the hell, Balthier?" he yelled. "I wasn't saying anything to deserve to be-"

"Snow," Balthier hissed through gritted teeth, pressing a hand to his forehead and tightly shutting his eyes. His voice sounded unlike his own, a lower tone than usual, when he growled, "_Stop_ _talking_."

For a moment, Snow stared with wide eyes as the sky pirate calmed down, holding the lightning-bolt necklace in a weakly shaking hand. Fran touched his shoulder with a clawed hand, whispering something in his ear in a language Snow couldn't understand. There was an long pause of silence after that, and he wondered if it was a good idea for him to leave the two of them alone. That is, until Balthier spoke up.

"I apologize," he murmured, rubbing his forehead when he leaned back into his seat. "It would seem I lost my temper."

The blond slowly nodded, casting his eyes downward. "It's, uh, no big deal," he replied, watching as Fran closed her eyes and left the cockpit in silence. "I'll make sure to watch what I say, promise."

When the sky pirate didn't say anything after that, Snow took that as his sign to leave him alone. He walked into the long hall way after Fran, his heart still pounding from what had happened. Balthier had sounded so _inhuman_, almost as if he was in pain. Something was wrong, but it seemed as if he wouldn't find out. At least, not until it was too late.

_I was beginning to think that maybe things would only get worse as time went on._

**

* * *

**

By the time morning came, the _Strahl_ was already in the docking bay of the Bhujerba aerodrome. Balthier was fast asleep in the pilot's seat, his head resting against the arm of the chair and a single hand touching the necklace around his neck. Fran touched his hand and he sat up almost instantly. He apologized for falling asleep on the job, and didn't even look in Snow's direction as he walked past and into the hall.

Vaan was standing beside Snow when he asked, "What's up with him? When Fran woke him up, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost."

"He probably has a lot on his mind," Snow answered, frowning slightly. "Maybe it would be smart not to bother him with questions about sky pirating, Vaan. I've got a feeling that he's not in the mood for it."

"As long as we get Penelo back, I don't care about anything else."

Vaan followed the two sky pirates out the door, and Basch and Snow went off the ship after him. As they entered the aerodrome, imperial soldiers rushed about the large building as they seemed to be looking for someone. Basch tensed up at the sight of the men in armor, but Balthier turned his head slightly and murmured out of the corner of his mouth, "Easy." The knight nodded, understanding.

"No good," one of the soldiers said to the others. "He's not here. Keep searching!"

They went in some other direction, and Balthier led the group onward. "You're a dead man," he said to Basch. "Don't forget it. And no names. We don't want the insurgence's men after us before we have the chance to find the girl."

"Of course," Basch agreed.

Snow watched the sky pirate with narrowed eyes. It didn't make sense; how was it that Balthier was back to normal that quickly? He acted as if nothing was wrong, as if he hadn't lost his temper the night before. Snow was afraid to ask him, but not because he was worried about his nose getting broken again. He was afraid that if he found out the truth, he'd be forced to play the hero and stop the bad guy. And if it was as he feared, then Balthier was no longer the hero he claimed to be.

But it wasn't the time to be thinking about that. They were there to save Penelo, and as soon as she was safe Snow would be able to find his way back home. However, he wasn't so sure of it. If getting back to his world meant finding and destroying Ragnarok, then he didn't want to go back.

**

* * *

**

_I didn't know Snow was capable of angsting that much. O.o Then again, I don't blame him. I'd be angsting, too, if I were him.  
_


	7. Running From a Fight

**Author's Note:** _The best thing to do when writing an angry Balthier, is to listen to angry music. :D Three Days Grace and Breaking Benjamin are what I listened to mostly while writing this chapter. Hahaha. :3_

_B'awww. Hugs to my favorite readers, __**Joshua Chung**__ and __**The Giant Daifuku**__! x3_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Seven

Running From a Fight

_It seemed like an easy thing to do, rescuing the damsel in distress from the bad guys. But for me, it seemed a lot harder than it should have._

"The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead," Balthier explained as the group stepped out of the aerodrome. Both Snow and Vaan were eagerly looking over the edge of the floating city, staring at the seemingly endless sky below them. "Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days."

A young boy standing a short away from the two blonds stepped down from the railing, turning toward the three standing in the middle of the walkway. He had light black hair, and had a sense of nobility, much like Balthier, about him. "You are on your way to the mines?" he asked. "Then, please. Allow me to accompany you. I've an erran to attend to there."

"What matter of errand?" Basch asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"What errand? I might ask the same of you."

Snow raised an eyebrow as soon as he stood between Balthier and Fran, wondering what was going through the sky pirate's head at that time. He seemed to be eying the boy carefully, studying him. "Right," he said after a long pause. "Come on then."

Both Snow and Vaan exchanged uneasy glances. "What?"

"Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way."

The boy nodded, smiling. "For us both."

"So what's your name?" Vaan asked, approaching the newcomer.

"Oh, I...I'm Lamont."

He clapped a hand on Lamont's shoulder, grinning widely. "Don't worry. I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands." He then looked toward the others. "Right, Basch?"

Balthier pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and Snow hung his head low. Obviously Vaan didn't listen to what had been said earlier - there had clearly been a direction of _no names_. Basch, however, only sighed when Vaan innocently smiled at them.

They ventured through the city with ease, since there were no threats of imperial interruptions around. Fran silently pulled Snow and Vaan into a weapons shop, and bought them better weapons to use in battle. Vaan replaced his weak dagger for a blade called danjuro, while Snow found a pair of gloves with silver plates over the knuckles. At least then he'd be able to help the others in battle without worrying of injuring his hands.

When they reached the entrance of the mines, Balthier stopped to observe the area. "The Lhusu Mines," he murmured, frowning slightly. "One of the richest veins in Ivalice."

"Under imperial guard, no doubt," Basch commented, standing beside the sky pirate.

Lamont stepped forward, heading toward the mines. "Actually, no," he interjected. "With but few exceptions, the imperial army is not permitted in Bhujerba. Well, shall we proceed?"

The two men exchanged glances, but followed the boy into the mines nonetheless. As soon as they walked down the steps to a long walkway, Snow caught sight of a judge and his entourage leaving the mines. There was a older man with them, calmly walking behind the judge as he was spoken to. The group hid behind multiple pillars, and from where he stood between Snow and Basch, Lamont peered out and looked to the ones leaving the area.

"Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba," he muttered, explaining it to a fairly confused Snow. "The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now."

"They say he's been helping the Resistance," Balthier added in, walking out from behind the pillar as soon as the other group was out of sight.

"They say many things."

"You're certainly well informed." The sky pirate tilted his head, arching an eyebrow. "Who did you say you were again?"

Vaan stepped between them, growing impatient. "What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo."

Lamont looked curious at the sound of the girl's name. "And Penelo is your...?"

"She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here." Vaan turned away and ran down the hall, forcing the others to follow close behind.

**

* * *

**

The Lhusu Mines were a lot like the Barheim Passage, Snow noticed. He also took notice to how tense and edgy Balthier seemed to be, despite how much he tried to hide his discomfort. He seemed to know more about Lamont than he was willingly to admit, too. Not that he'd be willing to actually say something to Snow...After what had happened the night before, the two had barely even glanced in each other's direction.

At last they reached an open part of the mines, a large cavernous area covered with glowing blue lights in the walls and ground. Lamont bent down on one knee, examining the lights on the ground. "This is what I came here to see," he stated, and he pulled out some sort blue crystal from his pocket.

"What's that?" Snow asked, the brand on his arm twinging weakly at the light coming from the crystal.

"It's nethicite. Manufacted nethicite."

"Nethicite?" Where had he heard that before?

"Unlike regular magicite, nethicite absorbs magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of nethicite. All at the hands of Draklor Laboratory."

Balthier narrowed his eyes when Lamont stood up, approaching the wall of the cavern. Before Snow could stop him, the sky pirate followed the boy.

"So this is where they're getting the magicite," Lamont murmured, touching a hand to the wall.

"Errand all attended to, then?" Balthier asked, walking toward the boy.

"Thank you. I'll repay you shortly."

Balthier's eyes darkened, and for a moment Snow thought he saw red in them. "No, you'll repay us now. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours." He cornered the boy, leering in on him. "So, where did you hear this fairy tale about nethicite? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories? Tell me, _who are you_?"

Snow stepped forward, grabbing the sky pirate's shoulder before he could hurt Lamont. "Balthier-"

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!"

The red glint in Balthier's eyes faded away as soon as Ba'Gamnan's voice rang out through the cavern, and he turned around to see the bangaa and his crew standing in the way of their exit.

"You slipped away in Nalbina," the creature said, holding out his spinning saw-blade toward them. "We missed you! First the judge, and now this boy! The whole affair has the smell of money, I may have to wet my beak a little!"

"Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs," Balthier answered, scowling. "This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan."

Ba'Gamnan only laughed. "Balthier! Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy!"

"Where's Penelo?" Vaan demanded, clenching his fists in anger. "We're taking her back!"

"The girl? Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here, and then off she ran, crying like a babe!"

Lamont threw the nethicite at the bangaa's head, temporarily stunning him to give the group enough time to run off. While Vaan, Basch and Fran rushed forward after the young boy, Snow grabbed Balthier by the arm. The sky pirate was furiously glaring at their enemies, and the red tint was back in his eyes. His hands were tightly clenched at his sides, and when Snow tried to pull him away he wouldn't even budge.

"Balthier, c'mon!" he yelled, "We can't fight them! We need to run!"

However, Ba'Gamnan saw that there were two left behind, he beared his teeth and ran at them with his saw at hand. Balthier still made no motions of running away, and Snow did something that he knew he'd regret. He stepped in front of his comrade before the bangaa could reach him, receiving the blunt of the blow. The saw cut through his shirt and into his skin, blood clouding his vision, and he fell against Balthier as soon as he backed away.

"Snow!" Balthier called out, snapping out of his momentary daze. He grabbed the blond before he could hit the ground, but Snow stood back up on his own.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch!" he answered, grinning weakly. "What did I tell you? I'm _the_ hero! And the hero doesn't die!"

Balthier narrowed his eyes when Ba'Gamnan and his gang leered in on them, and the hand he placed on the blond's shoulder tensed up. Just as the bangaa was close enough to strike them, Snow slammed his fist into Ba'Gamnan's snout and sent him flying against the wall. Using the distraction, Balthier pulled the other man to his feet and took off running. As soon as they out ran them, the bangaa's voice called out to them from a distance.

"Confound you! I will have my pound of flesh yet, Balthier!"

They managed to catch up with the other three, despite the fact that Balthier was nearly dragging Snow as they ran. Fran saw the blood on both of them, and instantly began to cast a curative spell for the blond. Balthier walked forward and watched as Lamont approached the judge and his entourage. Among them was Penelo, looking as if she didn't know where to go. After a moment, Lamont took her hand and led her away, and the rest of the group followed.

"What's Penelo doing?" Vaan asked. "And what's the deal with that Lamont?"

"That's no 'Lamont'," Balthier replied, resting a hand on the wall. "Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis...and brother to Vayne."

"What? That kid?"

Fran looked up from where she tended to Snow's wound, her eyes glancing at the others. "Do not worry," she said. "I believe he will treat her well."

Balthier smirked widely. "Nobody knows men like Fran does."

"Our purposes lead the same way: to Ondore," Basch stated, stepping forward. "We must find means to approach him."

"The Marquis is channeling money to organizations opposing the Empire," Balthier agreed. "We'll start there."

"Marquis Ondore announced my execution two years ago. If news of my survival were to spread, the Marquis may find his position compromised."

"The men he's been funding bear little love for the Empire. They won't be thrilled to discover that the rumors of your death were, in fact, greatly exaggerated. If we were raise a clamor to that effect, we might just get their attention."

Vaan grinned widely, and said before running off, "Leave that to me!"

As soon as the thief ran off, Balthier turned toward Fran and Snow. "How is he?" he asked, looking down as Fran continued to heal the blond's wound with magick.

"He will live," she answered, removing her hands from his chest. She helped Snow stand up, her nose twitching slightly. "He'll need to cover the wound until it completely heals."

"We'll get that handled once we reach the Marquis' estate."

Snow sheepishly smiled when his and Balthier's eyes met. The sky pirate didn't return the smile, however, but he did seem the slightest bit more relaxed.

**

* * *

**

Vaan had managed to get the attention needed in order to arrange a meeting with the Marquis. After speaking with members of the Resistance, the group was led to the estate not too long later. They wouldn't get to meet with the Marquis until nightfall, and so they were told to wait in separate quarters until it was time for the meeting. Snow sat down in one of the chairs in the room while Balthier leaned up against the window pane. Fran had gone off on her own, sensing that her partner needed to speak with the blond, and she took Vaan and Basch along with her.

"Mind telling me what happened back there?" Snow asked, adjusting the bandage under his shirt. "You almost got yourself killed. You're lucky I stayed behind."

Balthier cast his eyes downward, remaining silent.

"Look, Balthier...It's been an entire year since I saw you, and you've almost completely changed character. What happened to you?" He still wanted to ask about Ragnarok, but he still wasn't sure if Balthier was ready to admit to any thing.

"Being forced to part ways with those you care for is a terrible thing," the sky pirate muttered. "It can change a man. Sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worst."

"Do you...remember anything from the time you were sent back here?"

Balthier sighed. "Fang and Vanille. They told me that I'd find what I was looking for, eventually. I had figured that meant my true destiny...But now, I understand what they meant. I found what I was looking for, but it turned out to be something completely different. Something I wasn't ready to face."

Snow sat up more, narrowing his eyes. "And, that might be...?"

Before he could answer, the others returned. Fran went to her partner's side, noticing his discomfort and touching his hand. Not too long after that, a servant entered the room and told them that the Marquis was ready to see them. Snow looked toward Balthier, and cautiously walked at his side to where Ondore was waiting for them.

Basch stood close to the large table Ondore sat at, while Fran and Vaan stood by the windows. Balthier and Snow remained close to the door, just in case they needed to make a quick escape.

"Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg," Ondore stated, resting his hands on the table. "It was not very long ago that I announced that you had been executed."

"And that is the only reason I draw breath," Basch answered, his face expressionless.

"So you are the sword he's strung above my head. Vayne has left not a thing to chance." He glanced up toward the knight. "And?"

"A leader of the Resistance has fallen into imperial hands. A woman by the name of Amalia. I would rescue her, but I need your help."

Ondore frowned, standing up from his seat and walking toward the window. "This Resistance leader - this Amalia. She must be very important. You understand I've my position to consider."

"Would you let us see Larsa?" Vaan asked, not forgetting about the reason he came along. "He's got my friend with him."

"I'm afraid you're too late. Lord Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial Detachment. I am told they will depart for Rabanastre upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide."

Snow glanced out the window and saw transport air ships coming down from a large imperial ship, heading right for the estate. He nudged Balthier in the side, and warning him. At that time, Vaan rushed over and eagerly looked to the door.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked.

"For you to calm down," Balthier hissed at him, pushing him aside.

Ondore faced Basch, the smallest of smirks on his face. "Captain Ronsenburg. Surely the exigences of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains an easy burden to bear..."

Balthier stepped forward, uneasily watching as Basch pulled out his sword. "Wait!"

"Sorry," the knight murmured. "Can't be helped." He held out the blade toward Ondore, narrowing his eyes.

"Summon the guard!" the Marquis yelled. "They are to be taken to Judge Ghis."

The servant opened the door, and soldiers rushed into the room. One of them tried to grab Balthier, and out of habit Snow punched them in the face before getting pulled away from the others. He could watch as the sky pirate's eyes flickered to the crimson red color at the sight of his comrade being grabbed at, and he beared his suddenly sharp teeth at the soldier binding his hands.

"You leave him alone!" Snow yelled, pushing away from the man's grasp and attempting to stop the soldiers taking away the others. But he was pulled back again, this time by more than one soldier. "No - Balthier!"

Balthier looked back with narrowed eyes as he was led away, and Snow began to panic for his comrade. However, he was led in another direction and away from the other four.

"Take that one directly to Lord Vayne," Ondore said as Snow was led past him, his eyes staring blankly ahead of him.

**

* * *

**

Snow was taken to Rabanastre by means of a teleport stone, and once they'd arrived at the palace he was led down to Vayne's chambers without another word. He was uneasy - it was the first time he had been away from Balthier and the others, and he wondered if they were in any danger. And the way Balthier had reacted at seeing Snow being forced away from them...Something wasn't right.

As soon as they reached the large room, Vayne smirked from where he sat at the desk. "This the man?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," answered one of the soldiers. "He claims to be from the land by the name of 'Pulse'."

"You may leave us alone, general."

The soldiers left and the consul stood up from his desk, but Snow's hands remained bound by the hand cuffs. On the other side of the room stood an older man reading a book, who oddly reminded him of Balthier. He looked back toward Vayne with a furious glare. "Where are the others?" he demanded.

"Your comrades?" Vayne turned toward the window behind his desk. "Ah, yes. They are with Judge Ghis, no doubt. I trust your journey here was quick? Traveling by teleport stone is always such a pain..."

"You could send me back just as quick, you know."

"I could, but then what would be the point of bringing you all the way here?"

Snow frowned, looking down at his hands. "I don't know anything about this Resistance. I just want to get back to Pulse as soon as possible."

Vayne looked down at the letter on his desk, skimming over the words in a brief moment. "It says here that you are previously aquainted with the sky pirate Balthier." The man standing on the other side of the room looked up with curiosity. "How, if I may ask?"

"He, uh...helped me back in my world. We traveled with each other for a while."

"And for what reason?"

The blond scoffed. "The same reason I'm here now - to stop the bad guys. Meaning: you."

Vayne was silent for a moment, then he set the letter down on the desk. "So, would you say you are close to the sky pirate?" That made Snow narrow his eyes even more. "It would be a shame if something terrible were to happen to him. However, he has been seen in multiple cities and towns were countless murders have taken place, leaving as soon as the crimes are discovered. Unless it is mere coincidence, I must follow my duty as duty as a man of law and order his execution."

"Leave him alone!" Snow yelled, and the consul smiled darkly. "I'll tell you everything you want to know...Just let Balthier be."

"I'm so glad you see it my way."

Snow went over what he remembered about his journey with Balthier, how they had managed to end the fal'Cie control over the people of Cocoon. But as he spoke, he remembered what the voice in his head had told him, and what Vayne had mentioned about Balthier being around whenever people were killed in different places. That only added to his uneasiness and suspicion.

"So your world was controlled by gods..." Vayne murmured as soon as Snow finished telling his story.

"Which is why I don't understand why I'm here," the blond continued. "My world is saved, so I should still be there."

The man on the other side of the room stepped forward. "My lord, if I may state my opinion..."

"Of course, Doctor Cid."

Cid? Snow watched as the man walked over to the desk, and then began to speak, "Your being here must be a message from the gods, no doubt. Occuria, fal'Cie...They're one in the same. My son saved your world, and now you must save his."

"Your _son_?" He remembered Balthier mentioning his father once before, but he had clearly stated that his father was _dead_. How was it that he was still alive? And, did Balthier know of that?

"Ffamran, though he cast that name away long ago, shall always be the heir to the Bunansa name." Cid shook his head, "Nonetheless, you cannot allow the Occuria to take control of this world as the fal'Cie had yours. The reins of history must stay in the hands of man."

"Then, what do you want me to do?" Snow asked.

"Accompany the renegades for as long as you can," Vayne answered, looking up from th piece of paper. "I would not be surprised if they have already met with the late princess of Dalmasca. Your being here must mean we are straying from our path."

"Does that mean...you're letting me go?"

"As long as you keep this a secret from all. That includes the sky pirate." He narrowed his eyes, watching Snow carefully. "By all means, do not live his side. You are the only one who can stop the beast within him, and allowing it to break free would ruin all we have created."

Snow frowned, but he nodded nonetheless.

_I didn't know who to trust anymore. I remembered Balthier telling me about his journey before he came to Cocoon...But how could he have done all the things he'd said, if they hadn't even taken place yet? And if things were repeating themselves...It didn't matter if Ragnarok was going to destroy our worlds. Balthier was going to die before this journey was over._

**

* * *

**

_Dun dun dunnn..._

_I love the relationship Snow and Balthier seem to have. They don't get along, but they still do all they can to make sure nothing bad happens to one another. The song _I Don't Care_ by Apocalyptica really reminds me of them in this story, especially these parts:_

I try to make it through my life

In my way, there's you

I try to make it through these lies

And that's all I do

Just don't deny it

Don't try to fight this

And deal with it

And that's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive,

I don't care,

I don't care,

Just go and leave this all behind,

Cause I swear,

I don't care

_LOL I'm weird. :3_


	8. In My Way, There's You

**Author's Note:** _Fufufufu...Fun time. And, yes, this chapter's title is taken from the song _I Don't Care _by Apocalyptica. :3_

_More hugs and stuffs to my reviewers, **The Giant Daifuku** and **Joshua Chung**. :3  
_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Eight

In My Way, There's You

_I didn't plan on doing as Vayne said. I wanted to get home and back to Serah. No voices in my head, gods, or wannabe-emperors could change that. Of course...There was one person in my way. Balthier._

Not too long after his meeting with Vayne, Snow was sent to an air ship, the _Leviathan_; to where the others supposedly were. The soldiers that were meant to be guarding him were easily dispatched, and as soon as he finished with them he ran off to find the others, mainly Balthier. He kept remembering the look in the man's eyes when they were separated, how he looked as if he were about to _kill_ someone.

He knew that Balthier wasn't a murderer, even if Vayne was convinced as such. It had to have been a coincidence that Balthier was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Was there even proof that he was a mindless killer? The Balthier he knew wouldn't kill anyone without real reasoning. But then again, the new, cold-hearted and solitary Balthier would.

The air ship's halls were barren, no doubt the work of the others. Just as he went to check out one of the open area, a voice called out to him.

"You!"

"Uh oh," he murmured, stopping in place. He turned around, only to be face to face with Lamont - no, _Larsa_ and a man in armor. "Oh, it's just you. Where are the others? Balthier and-"

Larsa interrupted him, "They're on their way. We left them to find the air ship hangar. This is Captain Vossler Azelas, one of the leaders of the Resistance."

Snow looked to the man in armor, and nodded in his direction. "And going to the air ship hangar is helpful, why...?" He paused, realizing how foolish he must have sounded. "To escape, right. I got it."

He ended up following the two of them to the hangar, but the others were still no where to be found. He noticed how Larsa seemed to avoid mentioning any of them, especially Balthier, whenever he tried to ask. He didn't want to think about what might have happened after they were separated, even if he knew that the sky pirate wouldn't have done anything dangerous. But he kept remembering what he'd heard from both Vayne and the voice in his head: Ragnarok would continue to fight its way out, unless Snow took up his role of hero and stopped the monster from destroying Ivalice and Pulse.

But he wouldn't kill Balthier. They were comrades, _friends_...

Snow shook his head, breaking free from his thoughts as Larsa led them to a small air ship, an atomos. "You can take an atomos back to Bhujerba," he stated. "I'll handle your escape."

"What about the others?" Snow asked.

"You and Captain Azelas will go find them and returned here." He handed Snow a letter enclosed in a red envelope. "Give this to the Marquis upon your return to Bhujerba."

Larsa ran off in another direction, and Vossler carefully eyed the letter in Snow's hands. "I shall go find the others," he said, drawing his sword. "Stay here and guard the atomos."

"You got it." Snow tucked the letter into his coat pocket just as the man ran back the way they came. Not a moment later there were footsteps from behind, and he turned around thinking his comrades had already returned. However, he managed to block the sword swung at him with his arm, silently thanking Fran for making sure he was able to defend himself. There were four imperials that had spotted him as soon as Vossler had run off, and almost immediately they must have known that he was aiding the prisoners' escape.

He knocked one of the soldiers down as soon as they swung at him, and he grabbed their sword in time to stab them with it. Before, he wouldn't have been able to even put a dent in their armor, but now that he had better gloves on he was able to take them on completely. Snow punched one of the men in the face, and then cast a quick fire magick spell, sending it in his direction. But, just as he finished casting the spell his arm began to sting, much like it had when he saw the nethicite in the Lhusu Mines.

Once the last soldier had fallen, Snow saw Vaan and the others running toward him. He waved weakly and grinned at him, only to wince as he was suddenly drug onto the atomos. As soon as he was on the ship and it was in the air, he found himself being repeatedly punched in the shoulder by Vaan.

"What the-?" he exclaimed, but the boy wasn't listening.

"Where were you?" Vaan yelled, still punching him. "We looked _everywhere_!"

Balthier walked up beside the thief and held his hand back before he could hit Snow again. "We?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy. "Vaan, please. You were the one who was running about the place screaming out his name."

"Uh, hello? Even Basch could see that _you_ were upset."

"I awoke from unconsciousness to find an ally lost. You would be upset, too, if someone placed under your guard mysteriously disappeared."

The girl with braided pigtails, Penelo, appeared at Vaan's side and smiled kindly once she saw Snow. She oddly reminded him of Vanille, only the smallest bit more mature. "Aha!" she said, "Now Balthier can stop fidgeting and complaining!" At this, Balthier covered his eyes with a hand and cursed under his breath. "It's nice to see you again, Snow."

"Uh...Same here," the blond man answered. "Good to see that you're okay."

Penelo smiled once more before leading Vaan back to the cockpit of the atomos. Balthier sighed heavily, either annoyed by the orphans or Snow, and then pushed the blond down onto one of the benches. He sat down in front of him, and immediately began to check his wounds. It was only then that Snow realized it wasn't smart to strain on injuries that weren't healed all the way.

"I leave you alone for one moment, and look what happens," he murmured, shaking his head. "They took you to Vayne, did they not?"

"He's polite, I'll give him that much. He wanted to know about us - how I knew you before all this."

"Nosy bastard." Balthier pulled out a potion from the holster on his belt and poured it on Snow's scratched arm, earning a hiss in response. "Oh, hush. You've been through worse, Ice."

Snow looked up just as Amalia - no, _Ashe_ walked over and stood in front of the two men. He began to wonder why so many people of royal blood seemed to change their names in order to disguise himself. And that only reminded him of Lightning, which in turn reminded him of Serah. Vossler was standing right beside the princess, his eyes glaring at Balthier.

"Did you tell Vayne anything about the Resistance?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Not looking up from where he was tending to Snow's wounds, Balthier narrowed his eyes. "Honestly, princess, the man has just been interrogated by imperials and drug around the ship like an animal," he stated, scowling. "I don't believe he'd want to tell you anything just yet."

Snow ignored him, and answered her, "I barely know where I am, let alone know about what the Resistance is about. So my answer is no, I didn't tell him a thing." He winced as the sky pirate poured more contents of the potion vial onto his chest. "Dammit, Balthier! That stings!"

Ashe sighed, "Then I thank you." She left them alone, Vossler following her like an obident dog, and headed in the same direction Vaan and Penelo had. Without warning, Balthier dropped the potion vial and leaned his head against Snow's shoulder, sighing weakly.

He blinked out of pure confusion, but eventually he asked, "You all right?"

"Don't you dare leave me like that again, Ice," Balthier murmured. "I thought I'd lost you for good."

"Uh, I'm sorry." Snow smiled slightly, patting the other man's shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Balthier, surprisingly, laughed.

**

* * *

**

_I didn't understand. When we were on the atomos, Balthier acted just like he had when we were on Cocoon together with the others. But I still couldn't get that image out of my head of him almost killing the soldier would restrained him. If I hadn't yelled out to him, telling him to stop, I didn't know what would have happened._

Vossler had parted ways with Ashe as soon as they arrived in Bhujerba, leaving her in Basch's care. But, it seemed that she wanted nothing to do with the blond knight and still blamed him for the death of her father. Snow wanted to tell her to at least give the man a chance, but the sword conveniently placed on her belt looked rather threatening.

They managed to arrange another meeting with Marquis Ondore, but even Snow had doubts. If the man had willingly allowed them to be arrested, how could they put their trust in him?

Snow was sitting in one of the chairs beside Vaan and Penelo, while Balthier and Fran remained close by the door. Basch stood only a few feet away from the rest of the group, remaining silent as always.

Ashe stood before Ondore, leaning against the table with a content expression on her face. "When Vossler learned my father had been killed...the night of the treaty-signing, he returned to Rabanastre to aid my escape. There was still time before Vayne's reach extended too far," she explained and then added with a slight frown, "We thought you could protect me."

"However," he finished for her, "when I then made the announcement that you had taken your own life, I must have seemed a model citizen of the Empire."

She nodded in reply.

"The announcement, you see, was Vayne's suggestion. At the time I was reluctant, but I could not perceive his reasons. Now it is clear: he meant to drive a wedge between us."

"Halim, we are past all this. Bhujerba must stand with us! We can stop Vayne."

The man sighed, standing up from his seat and turning his eyes toward the window. There was a long pause of silence, but then he spoke up. "I once knew a girl whose only wish was to be carried in her uncle's arms. Your majesty is a woman grown now."

She took a step forward. "Then Bhujerba will aid me?"

"Suppose for a moment you were to defeat Vayne. What then?" Ondore turned his narrowed eyes in her direction. "You cannot simply rebuild your kingdom with the only proof of your birthright stolen. The Gran Kiltias on Bur-Omisace cannot recognize you as the rightful heir without it. You may yet be a princess, but without proof of your identity, you are powerless." He turned away from her again. "You will remain with me. We do nothing till the time is right."

Ashe brought her hands to her chest, her eyebrows furrowing in distress. "Uncle Halim!"

There was another long pause of silence, and Snow watched as Ashe regretfully turned her back on her uncle and began to walk away. At this point in time, Balthier folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

"Incidentally, what is the going rate for rescuing princesses these days?" he asked, and Snow rolled his eyes. "Food would be a start. The good stuff, mind you."

Ondore nodded. "This can be arranged, though it will take some time."

"Time enough for a bath, I hope. Dirty business, you know. Ah, best bring a change of clothes, too."

**

* * *

**

Snow had fallen asleep in the back of the _Strahl_, preferring to stay in the ship than rather deal with any problems back at the estate. Vaan and Penelo had tried to coax him into running around with them in the city, but he wanted nothing more than to just get some rest. And so, Balthier allowed him to stay in the _Strahl_ as long as he made sure no one tried to steal it.

However, he'd woken up sometime after feeling the faded brand on his arm twinge in pain. He sat up, looking at it in the dim light above his head. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, apart from the faint glow around it. But, before he had the chance to examine it any further, Balthier suddenly stumbled into the hall, placing a hand on the wall to steady himself. His other hand was covering his mouth, and he almost looked as if he was about to be sick.

"Balthier?" Snow rushed to the sky pirate's side, guiding him to the bench he'd been sleeping on. "What happened? You all right?"

Balthier leaned his head against the wall, shaking his head. "Snow, it's all a lie," he murmured, "I thought that I could stop it-" He stopped talking, wincing as if he were in pain.

"Hey, look at me, Balthier! I'll go get Fran, she can help-"

He suddenly grabbed the blond's arm, pulling him back. "No! No, she can't know about this!" he yelled, his eyes widening in fear. As soon as he let go of the other man's arm, he pressed a hand to his forehead, uneasily meeting Snow's gaze. "I can't control it anymore..."

Snow blinked slowly, trying to understand what was going on. He'd never seen Balthier so nervous and frightened by something. "Control what?"

"The beast," Balthier whispered, his voice shaky. "It's been attempting to take over, all the time, and now..." His voice trailed off, and he grabbed Snow's arm again. "It's been there the entire time. The _monster_."

For a moment, the blond only stared at his comrade, just realizing what was wrong. The voices had warned him, as had Vayne, but he chose not to listen. "You're Ragnarok," he murmured, taking a step back.

"I was revived by the gods to destroy our worlds," Balthier explained, and then stood up to face the other man. "You have to warn them! Something drew me here, and I had thought I was merely hallucinating, but _no_," he took another deep breath, clenching his fists. "It was _you_." Balthier pressed a hand to his forehead again, wincing from what ever was causing him to suffer. And when he opened his eyes, they were no longer brown - they were dark red, the eyes of Ragnarok.

He took another step back. "Balthier, your eyes...!"

The sky pirate yelled in a voice not his own, a low growling tone, as spiked bones protruded out from his forehead, "Snow, run..._Get out of here_!"

Snow turned away and rushed down the hall, nearly jumping off the steps of the ship when he reached them. He could hear Ragnarok's growls behind him, and he tried to quicken his pace in time to warn the others; to tell them to escape before it was too late. But as soon as he reached the door leading to the rest of the estate, something grabbed his leg and flung him across the room. He felt the wound on his chest re-open when he hit the wall, and he weakly sat up from the tiled floor. And just as he looked up, Ragnarok limped out from the shadows, bearing its sharp teeth toward him. With wide eyes he backed up against the wall, and the beast came closer and closer, until...

**

* * *

**

"_No_!"

Snow shot up from the bench, breathing heavily as he looked around the small cargo hold. His heart was pounding inside his chest, and it took him a few moments to realize it had all been a dream; a _nightmare_. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the wall, trying to calm himself down.

But just as he was beginning to relax, there was a clanging noise in the front of the _Strahl_. Snow slowly stood up and walked through the small hall way, expecting the worst when he reached the cockpit. But all he found was Ashe sitting in the pilot's chair, trying to figure out the controls.

"Ashe?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes in case he was seeing things. "What're you doing out here?"

"I'm going to retrieve the Dawn Shard," she told him sharply, not even turning back to look at him. "It's the proof that I need, and I know where it's hidden. I'll return the sky pirate's ship later."

"Look, I don't really understand what's going on nowadays, but is that such a good idea?"

She turned around, glaring at him. "This is something that I have to do! For myself and all those who have fallen. I will not be made to hide!" She then turned away from him again, casting her eyes downward. "I'll fight alone if I must."

"I don't think it would be a good idea for a princess to go off on her own, without a knight to protect her." He paused, and then quickly added, "Not that you're not capable of fending for yourself. I just, uh...What are you trying to do?"

"I'm _trying_ to concentrate!"

"That's quite enough, your Majesty," Ondore's voice came from behind the two of them. Ashe stood up immediately, and Snow turned around in time to see Balthier leaning against the doorway, holding some sort of microphone in his hands with a wide smirk on his face. "What do you think?" he asked, walking toward them. "A bit over the top? In my line of work, you never know when something like this might come in handy." He pressed a button, and then said in Ashe's voice, "I'm trying to concentrate."

Snow narrowed his eyes, remembering his nightmare. But Balthier looked completely normal, not all nervous and shaking like mad.

"I'm leaving you with the Marquis," the sky pirate told Ashe, turning away from her.

"But, you can't!" she protested, taking a step forward and past Snow.

"Trust me, you're better off staying here."

Ashe looked down for a moment, thinking to herself, and not a moment later she looked back up. "Suppose you kidnapped me instead?" she asked. "You're a sky pirate, aren't you? Then steal me. Is that so much to ask?"

He stopped in mid-step. "What do you have that I would want?"

"The Dynast-King's treasure. The Dawn Shard is but one of the riches that lie in waiting in King Raithwall's tomb."

Balthier turned around, whistling lowly. "King Raithwall, you say?"

"Kidnapping royalty is a serious offense," Basch said as he walked into the cockpit. "It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head."

"How much is the price on your head these days, I wonder?"

Basch approached the princess, just as Snow carefully went to stand by Balthier. "Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place," he said to her, but she looked away from him in frustration.

As if on cue, Fran, Vaan and Penelo walked in. The viera turned toward the two orphans, tilting her head slightly. "Will you be joining us?" she asked the two.

"What, are you kidding? I don't want to stick around this place," Vaan answered, and Penelo nodded in return.

Fran looked toward Snow next, and eyed him with curiosity. "And, you?"

Snow looked at Balthier, who merely shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't be going along to help Ashe and her quest to reclaim her throne, no. He would only go along to protect someone; something he wasn't able to do in his nightmare. "Of course I'm in," he finally answered, grinning. "The hero never gives up in a challenge."

The viera almost smiled. "Then it's settled. We should leave before the Marquis realizes she's missing. Like _proper_ kidnappers."

**

* * *

**

_The reason I uploaded two chapters today is because tomorrow I probably won't be able to update. :( But, nonetheless, at least I wrote two chapters in one day! lol_

_That dream sequence totally creeps me out. O.o *shudder* Snow, you need therapy now, I think._


	9. Temper

**Author's Note:**_ FF12, I love you and all, but...Why do you have to be so much longer than FF13? You make me mad sometimes..._

_Cookies to __**The Giant Daifuku**__. Internet cookies, or normal cookies? :D Personally, I like chocolate-chip. Mwahahafwaha._

* * *

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Nine

Temper

_I can name one of the few things I hated about Ivalice...The deserts._

"You still with us, Snow?" Vaan asked from where he walked with Ashe and Basch in the front of the group. The boy was more than eager to help out, and despite the hot weather around them he seemed to be faring well. That, however, wasn't the case for Snow.

The tall blond was sluggishly trudging behind Balthier and Penelo, and occasionally Fran would turn around to see if he was still alive. He wasn't used to such heat, and the fact that he was wearing darker clothes than he was used to didn't help as much. "Yeah, I'm alive," he muttered in reply, slouching as he walked on.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be stopping soon," Penelo assured him, giving him a small smile.

"Perhaps if you pretended to be dead, the princess would have no choice but to stop," Balthier added, and smirked in Snow's direction. "Can't have one of her body-guards die on the job, can we?"

Normally Snow would have retorted with some insult to the other man, but he still was uneasy after that nightmare from the other night. Of course he'd chosen not to tell anyone, but he still couldn't help but wonder if the dream wasn't really a dream - what if it was a vision, like the memories that had returned to him before?

He hadn't asked Balthier about his father, not too sure if that topic would force the sky pirate into a killing frenzy if it was brought up. On the other hand, he was fairly certain that time had reset itself in Ivalice. Back on Cocoon, Balthier had mentioned the ones he had traveled with before being sent to the new world: a princess, a knight, two orphans, and his sky pirating partner, Fran. Ashe was the princess he'd spoken of, and Basch was the fallen knight. Vaan and Penelo were the two orphans, and of course Fran was, well, Fran.

And since time had reset itself, there was still the chance that Balthier's life would end before they could accomplish anything. The final battle, it seemed, would be where he would die. But, for some reason, Snow wasn't sure if Balthier was going to be killed in the same way he had before, or if someone would kill him in an entirely different way.

But what would happen if Balthier _did _die? Would he and Snow be sent back to Cocoon, where time would reset itself there?

The sky pirate waved a hand in front of Snow's face, breaking him out of his daze. "Ice, I believe we're losing you," he murmured, raising an eyebrow. "Your eyes are clouded. We can't have you fainting again, can we? Now would be the perfect time to rest, I think. What say you, princess?"

Ashe was standing beside them, watching as the tall blond tried to deny that he was tired. "Well, I suppose it would do some good to rest," she answered, sheathing her blade. "We'll stop once we reach those platforms, over there."

"Then let's get a move on, shall we?"

When they reached the oil platforms, Vossler rejoined the group and explained that the Marquis was not pleased to hear that his niece had consorted with sky pirates. Nonetheless, he agreed to aid them on their way to Raithwall's tomb. After dealing with sand-creatures called Urutan-Yensa (Snow remarked that they reminded him of Cie'th, which made Balthier faintly laugh), the group set up camp in a secluded area of the platforms.

Vossler and Ashe immediately began to discuss the days to come while Basch listened in silence. Vaan and Penelo attempted at trying to make Fran smile, and Balthier went off somewhere on his own. Snow, not knowing anyone else in the group well enough, walked after him. That, and he didn't really understand the politics that Ashe and the others seemed to be discussing.

He found the sky pirate staring at the night sky above him, fiddling with the lightning-bolt necklace. If he wasn't mistaken, it seemed like Balthier was longing for someone, someone who wasn't with them; he had that distant look on his face again, just staring up at the sky. Snow touched his shoulder, and he nearly jumped in surprise.

"Sorry," the blond apologized as soon as Balthier stopped glaring at him. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"I wasn't _startled_. You just caught me off _guard_."

Snow leaned against the the large pole behind them, folding his arms across his chest. "Thinking about a certain someone?" he asked, grinning weakly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Balthier scoffed, turning back toward the sky.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you're always messing with that necklace. I know that she gave it to you, back when...well, when you temporarily left us on Pulse. Remember?"

"I haven't forgotten, Ice. Unlike you, I actually remember most of my past."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks. That makes me feel much better about myself." He frowned, raising an eyebrow when the sky pirate looked down at his hands. "Hey, Balthier? I've been here in Ivalice for a few days now, but you have yet to ask me about what's been going on back in my world."

"And...?"

"Well, you know...I thought you'd be curious about what happened after you left."

Balthier narrowed his eyes, looking back at the taller man. "I didn't _leave_," he answered sternly. "I was disintegrated with the other beings not from your world, and used as a sacrifice to summon Ragnarok. I just...happened to be revived and sent back to where I belonged."

"I...didn't know that was what actually happened. I thought you left because you didn't want to stay there." Snow shook his head, sighing weakly. "I don't think Fang and Vanille would have, well...summoned Ragnarok knowing that you'd be killed in the process."

"Well, your gods seemed to believe that _I_ was to become the beastie, not those two. Perhaps they only wanted to rid the world of evil before I'd have the chance to destroy it."

Snow's eyes widened slightly. "You don't believe that...Do you?"

"Why not? It would explain a lot of things. Why I was chosen to go to some unknown world, how I ended up with you lot...See my point?"

"You never believed what the fal'Cie said to us, Balthier," the blond stated, taking a step forward. "You even said so yourself. It was all fal'Cie smoke and mirrors. And, besides," he took a deep breath, "what would Lightning think? She didn't want to lose you, remember? She tried to make you stay, but-"

"That part of my life is over." Balthier's gaze darkened, and he clenched a hand around the necklace. "None of them know that I existed, and I'd prefer it to stay that way. And...Even if I wanted, I couldn't face them. Face _her_."

Despite the fear inside, Snow took another step forward and lightly placed his hand on the sky pirate's shoulder. Almost immediately, Fran seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed Snow's arm, pulling him away from her partner. But as the blond's hand left him, Balthier launched himself at Snow and forcefully pushed him up against the fence's railing, his eyes flickering to the crimson red color. Snow reluctantly punched him in the face, attempting to break free from his suddenly strong grasp. But Balthier (if it really _was_ him) only sneered when the fist came in contact with his face, bearing his sharp teeth.

Ashe, with her loyal Vossler in tow, rushed over as soon as she heard Fran telling her companion to let go of Snow. "What is going on?" the princess demanded, reaching for the blade on her belt. At least wasn't afraid of harming a comrade. "Has he gone mad?"

Snow didn't answer her, too busy trying to pull away from Balthier. He was thrown up against the railing again, but before he even noticed the bolts coming loose on the fence, both of them went tumbling off of the platform and into the desert below.

* * *

_"Ragnarok. Come Day of Wrath, O Pulse l'Cie. Embrace thy fate, thine home to burn. That fallen souls might bear our plea...to hasten the Divine's return. O Piteous Wanderer, Ragnarok. Make of this day a brave epoch. Deliver the Divine, Ragnarok."_

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he came to was the stinging pain in his forearm. Snow barely opened his eyes once the pain shot through his nerves, forcing him to become fully aware of his surroundings. He sat up from the ground, shaking the sand from his hair, and looked all around for any sign of what had happened. Above him, from what he could see in the thick darkness, were the remnants of the platform he and Balthier were just on, but he couldn't see any of the others. And, from what it looked like, there was no easy way to get back up.

"Great, just what I needed to make this day even better," he hissed under his breath, wincing from his still-healing wound on his chest. Snow turned his head just as he heard someone groan a short distance away, and he quickly crawled over to the man laying in the sand. "Balthier!"

The sky pirate was laying on his back, resting an arm over his eyes when he rolled over to the sound of his name. For a moment, it looked as if he was completely fine, but then Snow saw the bite marks on his hands. Balthier turned away from the blond, cursing quietly. "Snow, _leave_," he snarled. "Get out of here!"

"Balthier, what happened?" Snow reached for his comrade's arm, but he kept his distance; something was telling him that Balthier, or whatever he was, needed space. "It...It was Ragnarok again, wasn't it?"

"Don't say that _name_." The sky pirate sat up from the sand, purposely hiding his eyes and face.

"Right, sorry."

There was a long pause of silence between the two of them, and for a while Snow thought that Balthier was no longer there. That is, until he sighed heavily and looked toward the taller man. His eyes had returned to normal, but there was a more sunken look to them. "Found out my secret, have you?" he asked, chuckling weakly. "I suppose it was only a matter of time until someone did...Even Fran has no idea of what has become of me." Snow tried to say something, but he continued, "It won't be long now. Soon this will all be the past, and Ragnarok will cease to exist."

"What...What are you saying?" Snow asked, rubbing his sore arm. "Balthier, you're not some monster. Whatever is going on, I can fix it! That's why I'm here, to-"

"To rid the worlds of the ultimate destroyer. Am I right?" He cracked a smile, despite the way the blond was looking at him. Sighing heavily, Balthier shook his head. "You aren't the only one to be contacted by god-like creatures, Ice. Since the day I returned to Ivalice, everything began to change. I tried to deny that anything was wrong, but...It was not long until the little beastie began to take control. I would find myself blacking out and waking up covered in blood not my own, wondering how I ended up there in the first place."

"And...and the blood?"

"Those in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just more victims to the beast's wrath. Fran noticed almost immediately that something was amiss, but each time we were forced to flee the scene of the crime she said not a thing." Balthier almost laughed, resting his forehead against the palm of his hand. "To think, one day I might not recognize her and allow the beast to kill her as well."

Snow sat up more, turning his gaze onto the sky pirate's face. "Then I won't let that day happen," he said. "Balthier, I don't care what some voice tries to tell me. I know you, and there's no way you'd ever let something like that..._thing_ control you. The leading man never dies, remember?"

"I'm not the leading man anymore. That man is dead."

"Then what about what you told Lightning? She cares about you, Balthier. Don't you know what your death will do to her?"

Balthier scoffed, glancing in the other direction. "She doesn't remember me," he muttered. "And even if she tried to, that beast has made sure that she never will. Damn thing keeps going to her in our dreams and telling her to forget me, however it manages to do that..."

Frowning slightly, Snow said nothing. He glanced down at the necklace around Balthier's neck, squinting his eyes as he tried to understand the meaning behind it. "Balthier," he finally said, "that necklace. It's what keeps the monster at bay, isn't it?" The sky pirate only nodded. "That's why you wear it, to stop it from taking over. Right? Because of your memories of Lightning."

"Nonetheless, this necklace won't be enough one of these days. Sometimes just thinking of one person doesn't stop it from taking over."

"I managed to stop you from killing that soldier, back on Bhujerba. Remember?" Snow grinned widely. "That's gotta mean something, right?"

"What are you getting at, Ice?"

"I'm not going to let you give up so easily, Balthier. The hero doesn't let his friends die, even if they might be the villain of the story. We're gonna find a way to fix this, I promise."

As soon as Balthier healed the bite marks on his hands with magick, the two of them found a way into the Nam-Yensa sandsea and were eventually reunited with the others. Though Ashe was suspicious about what had happened, Snow promised Balthier that he wouldn't say a thing to anyone about Ragnarok. But, of course, he still wasn't too sure about his new-found plan.

The first they would have to do was find a way to contact the voice that had been speaking to him, and demand that it tell them how to destroy Ragnarok, without killing its host. Then, they'd need to help Ashe reclaim her throne, seeing as how it was what Balthier had tried to do before ending up on Cocoon. And, after that...

Well, he hadn't gotten that far in the plan yet. He still didn't know if Balthier knew that time had reset itself, but judging by the way he'd reacted when they were ambushed by a large bird fiend outside the tomb he didn't seem to remember his time before Cocoon. And that only added to Snow's list of things to worry about...

They reached the Tomb of Raithwall before night fall, and Ashe led the way up the steep steps to its doors. For a moment, she paused in her step and spoke to the rest of the group, "Long ago, the gods granted their favor to King Raithwall...who would oversee the subjugation of a territory spanning from Ordalia to Valendia. Here he forged the Galtean Alliance." Snow and Balthier exchanged glances, wondering about the sudden need for a history lesson. "Though he is called the Dynast-King...upon establishing the Alliance, he showed compassion for his people, and disdain for war. A philosophy passed on to his successors. One that would bring peace and prosperity for hundreds of years to follow. It was during this time of peace that the city-states of Archadia and Rozarria...each members of Raithwall's Alliance, took root and flourished. Raithwall left three relics signifying descent from the Dynast-King. Of these, the Midlight Shard was given to what would become House Nabradia...and the Dusk Shard to my ancestors, the founders of Dalmasca. The last of these relics was the Dawn Shard. It remained hidden here, known only to those of royal blood. "

Vossler frowned slightly, turning his gaze toward the princess. "As though the Dynast-King foresaw the plight before us now."

"Only his descendants are suffered within. If we enter without proof of such lineage..."

Balthier folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "There's no guarantee we'll make it out alive," he stated. "Vicious beasts. Fiendish traps. Something like that?"

Ashe nodded. "But you must consider the prize. The Dawn Shard lies within. And Raithwall's treasure."

"And here we were thinking this was gonna be hard!" Snow said, cracking his knuckles. "Let me handle anything that comes our way. I'll take care of 'em."

_Of course, I wasn't expecting that someday...I would have to be the one to take down our biggest threat._

* * *

_Snow keeps making a whole bunch of promises, doesn't he? Well, let's just hope he can keep this one!_


	10. Prey

**Author's Note:** _Taking a break from FF12's storyline...I give you a flashback chapter! After mentioning part of what happened to Balthier during the time after he was taken from Cocoon, I decided to write an entire chapter about it._

_My supporters, __**Joshua Chung**__ and __**The Giant Daifuku**__. I loveee you guysss. :3_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Ten

Prey

It was on his hands, staining his skin. _Blood_.

Balthier could still hear voices around him, whispering, screaming for help. But he remained hidden in the alleyway, desperately attempting to wash off his hands with the water dripping from the drains on the roof above. He was lost, with no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. His head was pounding, making it even harder to concentrate on what was going on around him.

He and Fran had stopped in Nalbina to re-stock on their supplies before heading out to Rozarria, but during the time he'd gone off on his own he had blacked out. When he had woken up, he was covered in blood and surrounded by the mutilated bodies of people who had been brutally murdered. But, by _what_?

The blood wouldn't wash off his hands, despite how hard he tried to clean it off. Much to his horror, it was on his clothes and even his _face_. He could taste it in his mouth, and almost vomited when he realized what he had done.

All those people...He _killed_ them.

Fran would find him in a matter of minutes as soon as she would smell the blood in the air. She'd know that he had been a part of it, but he couldn't let her find out that he was the one who had committed the crime. And so Balthier pulled out the dagger on his belt, the only thing that wasn't caked with the blood of others. The clean blade only meant that he didn't use it after he had blacked out, which in turn meant that he used his own hands to tear apart the innocent people in the street.

Balthier raised the dagger in one hand and shut his eyes tightly, biting down on his other hand to stop himself from screaming when the blade pierced into his skin. Fighting back the urge to vomit again, he wrenched the blade out from his stomach and tossed it aside. Not too long later, he collapsed out of exhaustion and allowed himself to sleep until Fran's quiet voice was in his ears.

**

* * *

**

"Fran," Balthier murmured as soon as he had awoken from unconsciousness. Fran was sitting at his side on the bed, running a clawed hand through his hair and eying him worriedly. "Where are we?"

"Rabanastre," she answered, just as he sat up to meet her eyes. "I healed your wounds, but your blood loss will take time to recover."

He wanted to tell her that he had lost barely any blood, but then how would he explain how his clothes were stained with red? "Did they...find the one who did it?" He glanced away, rubbing his sore shoulder slowly. "The one who decided to go mad and terrorize the streets?"

Fran shook her head, placing her hand on his own. "There were no survivors to tell the tale. I took you away before the soldiers could discover your presence."

"No doubt being the only one left alive would have made me the main suspect of this crime." Balthier shook his head, pulling his hand away from her and looking in the other direction. "We should quit this place. The sooner we leave, the better. I'd rather stay far from here for as long as we can."

"Then we make for Rozarria."

He said nothing in reply, but when he turned to face her she tenderly touched his shoulder. Fran's eyes said all: what happened? But, as always, he chose to look away from her once more. She left him alone, leaving to prepare the _Strahl_ for their journey to Rozarria. As soon as he was alone, Balthier looked down at his hands and sighed.

It had only been a short time since he returned to Ivalice, but it seemed as if what had happened on Cocoon was nothing more than a memory; a dream. In truth, that was what it was. The ones he traveled with in the other world didn't remember him, the price to pay in order to save their world. It hurt him, to be honest, but he knew that it truly was for the best. If any of them remembered him, no doubt someone would try to find him. The ever-optimistic Snow would more than likely be the one to try to find him, set on keeping his promise.

Balthier had disappeared as soon as Fang and Vanille had summoned Ragnarok, being used as one of the sacrifices from another world to summon the monster, and in that short time he no longer existed in either world something strange happened. Something was taken from him, and for a while he had no idea what it was. But after realizing what had been happening to him, the constant blackouts and the killings, he knew what had been taken away: his humanity.

The fal'Cie had called him Ragnarok more than once, as had Cid Raines, and he almost became the beast before Fang stopped him, despite the fact that it was his burden to bear, not hers. But, now, it truly _was_ his burden. Though the fal'Cie Orphan and Barthandelus had lost their control over the other world, they still had their control on Balthier. Or, something else did. Something had revived him after Ragnarok had been summoned, sending him back to the world he belonged.

And that only meant he was the next Ragnarok, the one to destroy Ivalice.

"No," he told himself. "I'm only exhausted. Still haven't recovered from saving Cocoon, that's all."

However, he found that hard to believe.

**

* * *

**

They left Rozarria after Balthier blacked out once again. Fran had found him stumbling away from the once-busy street, barely conscious and muttering to himself. He was covered in blood, and she knew that it didn't belong to him. Yet, as always, she chose to remain silent and respect that her partner did not wish to tell her the truth as to what had taken place.

And so, once they returned to the _Strahl_ and fled the country, Balthier finally spoke after cleaning up. "We'll make for Bur-Omisace," he told her when she set the ship on automatic-pilot. "The temple there has a collection of research I require."

"To explain the unexplained?" Fran asked, though the way she said it made it seem as more of a statement. "You tread on dangerous waters, Balthier. Dangerous, even for you."

"I've been to hell and back, my dear. A little sneaking about a place for the holy won't do me any harm."

"Tis dangerous for the damned."

Balthier glanced in her direction, but she didn't look back at him. She kept her dark eyes forward, staring at the endless sky before them. "Fran, you think me damned?" he asked, adjusting his sitting position.

"For one to return from another world...It is not right," she said, closing her eyes. "I fear...I fear that all has changed in your life. Not for the better. For the worse." She turned toward him when she opened her eyes, and touched his hand. "Be careful. Your eyes betray your heart. This desire to know all will end you, Balthier."

He wanted to assure her that nothing was going to happen to him, but something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. And so he only nodded, giving her the smallest of smiles before he left her to her thoughts.

They reached Bur-Omisace faster than Balthier expected, and he wondered if Fran knew how important finding the information he needed was to him. He told her to stay behind with the ship, reassuring her that he wouldn't take long. But, his real reasoning for telling her to stay with the _Strahl_ was that he feared that if he blacked out again, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting her. Fran dying by his hand was something he had always feared, even before the time he spent in Cocoon.

Balthier quickly walked to the temple, wanting nothing more than to leave the place as soon as possible. The blackouts always occured when he was surrounded by many people, and he had no control over how long he would be out for. As long as he kept his distance from the other humes, he hoped that there would be no chance for his mind to slip away.

The library in the temple was much like the one in Archades, but he knew that the information he was looking for wouldn't be in his old home. If there was any place that had intelligence about other worlds, the holy temple of the Kiltias was the place.

He scanned through any books about the mysteries of the gods, making sure that he remained hidden from the eyes of others all the while. Having someone find him by mistake was a risk he wasn't willing to take. And, since he was a wanted criminal, he didn't want to be taken away and arrested before he had the chance to understand what it was that was wrong with him.

A book with the title of _The Maker_ caught his eye, and he quickly scanned to a section labeled 'The Divine'. Narrowing his eyes weakly, Balthier read the contents out loud to himself, "'Masterpiece among the chosen created by the Maker, and the one to bring destruction against her. Prior to its demise, Ragnarok was once a name feared by all. Called the Divine for its angelic likeliness, yet eternally damned to bring the end to our world and the one above. Ragnarok would be bound to a hume body and soul, waking from its slumber at the death of the fal'Cie Orphan. With this, it would rise again and destroy the life held within.'"

Scowling, he tossed the book aside, only to turn around and see Fran leaning against the bookcase. Balthier nearly fell over when he saw her, but he remained calm once he saw her worried expression.

"Fran, I told you to wait in the _Strahl_," he sternly told her, grabbing her arm and leading her out the door. "Viera are not so easily found in these parts, and seeing someone such as yourself in this place would only raise the suspicion held by the weak minded."

She pulled away from him as soon as they were outside of the temple. "You are ill at ease," she stated. "Something troubles you." He ignored her, walking back to the ship in absolute silence. However, when they reached the ship he turned toward her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I can't tell you the truth, Fran," he said. "I barely understand it myself, but...There may be a time when I can no longer tell friend from foe. And when that day comes, I don't want you anywhere near me."

"You wish for me to leave?"

"Not until I...completely understand why I was returned to this realm, even when I welcomed death." He rubbed his temple, sighing heavily. "There's not much else I can do, lest I want to give up."

Fran tilted his head to the side, folding her arms across her chest. "Then you seek a distraction," she said with a small smile. "Come, let us return to where we belong."

**

* * *

**

The Ragnarok summoned by Fang and Vanille to save Cocoon was not the one the fal'Cie's Maker had created. In fact, the true Ragnarok had remained hidden until Orphan was destroyed, waiting until its vessel would make its appearance. And it turned out that Balthier had been the only one there when that time had come. He couldn't blame Fang and Vanille for his sudden damnation; no, he could only blame himself. If he had allowed himself to die sooner, then perhaps he wouldn't have been in his current state.

Balthier stood in front of the mirror, staring at his blood covered form with hollow, cold eyes. He had lost consciousness in a small village in the Dalmascan Estersand, but unlike the times before he had planned to end the lives of people who would not so easily be missed. The entire day his mind had been threatening to depart, and it was only when he knew that Fran was far away that he let it go.

"Given into your thirst, Ragnarok?" he asked his reflection, the corner of his lip twitching. "What will it take to stop you, beastie? My death?"

After washing himself up, Balthier walked into the room he and Fran shared, only to find her already asleep on the small bed. For a moment, he stood there watching her peacefully dream. He touched the side of her face, wondering how much more time he would have until he would have to leave her. It wasn't that he wanted to leave her behind - no, he was forced to part ways with her. To keep her safe, he needed to remain away until he knew how to control the beast within. If only finding out how to do so was an easy thing.

Sighing weakly, he ran a hand through her silver hair. But the moment his skin touched hers he felt as if something was trying to claw its way out of him. Nearly choking on air, Balthier fell to his knees and clutched at his head, shutting his mouth to stop himself from waking Fran. Red clouded his vision; blood red fury. But he forced himself to pull away from the blood lust, biting his own arm to stop the pain rushing through him.

But it wasn't enough. Fran's sleeping form seemed to call to him, call to Ragnarok. He reached a clawed hand toward her, but he pulled away and pushed himself up against the wall. When he did so, something silver fell from the shelf above him and onto the floor. When he turned his wide eyes toward it he saw the lightning-bolt necklace lying there on the floor, shining in the dim light.

Balthier felt himself calm down at the sight of it, the memory of Lightning's face calming the beast within. Breathing heavily, he held the necklace in his hands and stared at it with a blank expression. Without another thought, he clasped it around his neck and closed his eyes.

There _was_ something stronger than his need to kill out there...And he found it.

**

* * *

**

"Stealing from the palace?" Balthier asked when Fran hid the hover-bike behind the palace walls. "Fran, dear, I had no idea you found interest in such common thievery."

She merely shook her head, leading the way as they snuck around the guards. "There is something here that may interest you," she told him. "Magicite, a stone that will earn you more gold than you can imagine."

"Tch. You spoke of something to distract me, and all you could think of was mere gold?"

The two of them managed to sneak past the guards around the palace treasury entrance, but it seemed all too easy. It was as if someone had already beaten them to it. But, Balthier cast the thought away and followed Fran through the hidden passage. He peered around the corner, narrowing his eyes when he saw a boy rummaging through the treasure. Fran motioned for him to go out on his own, and she went off in another direction in case they needed to make a run for it.

Balthier sighed weakly and pushed the door open all the way, smirking as soon as he stepped into the light. "Quite a performance," he stated, getting the boy's attention.

"Who are you?" the young thief demanded, clutching the stone he held in his hands.

"I play the leading man, who else?" He may have said that, but in his mind he thought: _I am no longer a hero. I am the monster threatening to destroy all._ Instead, he turned his head and motioned for his partner to step forward. "Fran, the magicite."

She walked out from the shadows, her eyes watching the boy carefully. "Now then, I'll take that."

The boy took a step back, scowling. "No, you won't!" he snapped, "I found it. It's _mine_."

The sky pirate rolled his eyes. "And when I take it from you, it will be mine." Just as Fran walked up beside him, someone stepped out from behind the statue across from them, and Balthier thought he had gone mad.

Snow Villiers, the man who called himself _the_ hero of Cocoon and Gran Pulse, the one Balthier had left behind and had seen turn to crystal, was standing right in front of him.

Suddenly that rage he held inside for so long threatened to escape.

**

* * *

**

_And so ends the flashback chapter. :D I thought you guys may have wanted to see Balthier's side of the story for once._

_We'll be back to the normal storyline in the next chapter. Wooooot. But, I still like slightly-crazy-Balthier. O.o; Is that weird?_


	11. Espers and Traitors

**Author's Note:** _Back to the normal storyline here. :D After writing an extremely angsty Balthier, writing Snow seems a lot more happier. Silly hero. xD_

_**Joshua Chung **__and __**The Giant Daifuku**__, you guys are awesome. Not even thirty minutes after my last update, both of you reviewed. :o That makes me happy. :3_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Eleven

Espers and Traitors

Snow didn't need to be the smartest person in the group to know that Vossler held a dislike for sky pirates. He'd caught the knight glaring at both Balthier and Fran throughout the time they went through the Tomb of Raithwall, not to mention how he never seemed to aid the two whenever they needed assistance. He seemed to put up with Fran's presence, only because she was a viera (something about how appealing she was to the opposite gender), but Vossler didn't want anything to do with Balthier. Either he was just paranoid, but Snow had a feeling that the knight knew the dark truth about the sky pirate.

Halfway through the tomb, the group split up. They decided that they would be able to cover more ground with two groups, as well as dealing with any obstacles that may have blocked their path. Ashe went with Basch, Vossler and Vaan to the east side of the tomb, while Snow stayed with Balthier, Fran and Penelo and went to the west side.

Snow was glad to have Vossler away from Balthier, silently fearing that the man would try to hurt the pirate if they were left alone. But, he also feared that Balthier would lose his temper again and unleash Ragnarok's wrath on whoever got in his way.

The four of them ventured through the maze of stone, only to stumble upon what seemed like a room filled with golden fog. Penelo uneasily looked to Fran once she saw her reflection in the fog.

"Fog?" she asked, "Underground?"

The viera shook her head. "Not fog. Mist."

Snow leaned against the railing, looking down at the darkness below them. "So, it's like that stuff back in the mines? It's not dangerous, is it?"

"Yes, but it is also an aid. A dense Mist allows the working of powerful magicks. You saw how it worked."

He looked down at his faded l'Cie brand, then looked back toward the golden Mist. "It's what made me able to cast magick again, right? Then it must be pretty dangerous, if it can bring back what shouldn't exist."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Balthier stated, suddenly standing right beside him. He smirked in amusement. "They say the Mist can drive a person mad, if they're not careful. You'll start seeing things all around, things that seem real but aren't. So don't come whining to me when you think you've seen a ghost, or worse."

As the sky pirate walked after Fran and Penelo, Snow hurriedly ran to catch up to him. "What do you mean 'worse'?" he asked.

"Can't say. I'll let you know when I find out."

Eventually, after more walking around than Snow wanted, they met up with the other four. Ashe seemed relieved to see that they were all right, and Vaan was eager to hear if they had met up with any 'tough monsters' like they had. And, as expected, Vossler wasn't happy to see that Balthier was still alive. Snow made a mental note to watch out for that man.

"Princess, how soon will we find your treasure?" Balthier asked, walking behind Ashe down the stairs. "Time is short, I'm afraid."

"You will have your treasure soon, pirate," she answered, turning her nose up. "Since that is all you seem to care about."

"I happen to care about many things. Women, money, the right to live in a free world..."

Ashe arched an eyebrow. "And you have all of those, do you?"

"Not quite, no." Balthier smirked. "The life of a sky pirate doesn't pay as well as it used to, nor are we as free as we are thought to be. As for having women, the one I let myself fall for has no memory that she and I ever met. Pity, too, but that is the way things must be."

Snow suspiciously glanced over to the two, realizing that was the first time Balthier had even mentioned Lightning. Every time he'd try to ask about her, the sky pirate would either lose his temper or completely ignore the subject. Then again, he hadn't mentioned Serah at all, or even thought of her. He'd been so worked up about Balthier and Ragnarok to even remember leaving her back on Pulse.

"The Mist," Fran stated as she walked forward beside Snow. "It's thick. Something is here."

Balthier nodded in understanding, brushing past the princess and walking toward the door. However, there was something blocking it; a guard, of some sorts. As soon as the sky pirate reached for his fomalhaut, the esper awoke and raised its axe toward him. At this point, Snow ran forward and grabbed Balthier before he could killed, the two of them being tossed aside like mere dolls. Without even thanking the blond, Balthier stood up and returned to his partner's side at the other end of the chamber.

The princess took the lead in the battle against the esper, Basch and Vossler loyally following her. Vaan was eager to help to, but not too far into the fight he was knocked unconscious. With one of the main fighters down, Ashe turned around as Penelo pulled her unconscious friend to the side.

"You there!" the princess called out to Snow. "Can you fight?"

Normally he would have been offended by not having someone call him by his name, but since the esper was more than any of them could handle he followed her orders. The esper swung its axe at the four of them, and Snow ducked down in time before a bullet from Balthier's fomalhaut whizzed past his ear. As soon as the esper was distracted by the two sky pirates, Snow managed to cast a blizzard spell and sent it toward the creature's torso. It froze in place, giving the others the chance to take it down.

After casting the spell, the brand on his arm began to sting, forcing him to stumble back one step. The faded l'Cie brand glowed for a moment, and he looked away from it to see Balthier staring right at him with wide eyes; _red_ eyes. He then looked to the side, his teeth bared at the ones fighting the esper. Fran, however, was with Vaan and Penelo, a safe distance away, and that was all the blond needed to know when he ran toward the pirate.

Without even thinking, he wrapped his arms around Balthier's shoulders and held him tightly, stopping him from trying to go after the others. Balthier struggled in the his grasp, and eventually bit down on Snow's shoulder in an attempt to break free.

"Dammit," Snow cursed, feeling the blood seep out from the bite. "Balthier! It's _me_! Ice! Remember?"

Balthier stopped struggling, collapsing into Snow's arms as soon as his eyes returned to their normal color. He looked up from his barely conscious comrade and saw the esper fade away into the Mist. Ashe stood before it, and it spoke to her as soon as it was gone.

"_I am Belias, the Gigas. I am in your debt, daughter of the Dynast-King._"

Ashe sighed when she looked down at the burned brand on the inside of her wrist, the brand of an esper. She turned toward her comrades, meeting their eyes. Snow helped Balthier stand up, and the sky pirate merely muttered a weak apology before the princess walked toward the large doors in front of them. Fran looked to her partner, her gaze softening in worry, but she turned her attention elsewhere when she saw that he was all right.

"In vainglory they arose, shouting challenges at the gods," she spoke, resting her hands on her hips. "But prevail they did not. Their doom it was to walk the Mist until Time's end. A legend of the nu mou."

"My family tells a story of the Dynast-King and an esper," Ashe added in, touching the door with a hesitant hand. "The story goes that in his youth, the Dynast-King defeated a mighty gigas for which the gods took heed of him. Thereafter, it was bound to him in thralldom."

Balthier regained his composure, but still kept a hand on Snow's arm. "So all this time it's been here guarding the Dynast-King's treasure," he murmured, watching as the blond healed the bite marks on his shoulder.

"Not so. The esper _is_ the Dynast-King's treasure."

"_That's_ your treasure?"

"In this esper we now command rests a power whose worth is beyond any measure."

"Is that so?" The sky pirate scowled, clearly disappointed. "Call me old-fashioned, but I was hoping for a treasure whose worth we _could_ measure."

They went through the door as soon as everyone recovered, and as soon as Balthier reassured Snow that he wasn't going to lose control again any time soon. Atop the stairs was the Dawn Shard, shimmering in the dim light above. Ashe stepped toward it with caution, her eyes unmoving as she reached out to grab it. But, she stopped and gasped quietly, staring at something else in front of her.

"What?" she breathed, "Rasler..."

From where he stood at the bottom of the stairs, Snow couldn't see what it was that had stolen her attention. Someone by the name of Rasler? He took a step forward, but as soon as he did his eyes widened.

Standing in front of the princess...was _Serah_.

She was smiling at Ashe, holding out the stone to her without saying a word. She appeared to be nothing more than a ghost, and it wasn't until the princess took the Dawn Shard that she looked toward Snow. She walked past him, stepping down the stairs and fading into the dim Mist. He turned around, wanting nothing more than to follow her, but she was already gone. When he turned around again, Ashe was staring right at him.

"Your Majesty," Vossler said, breaking the long silence. "We must go." Ashe nodded, and she only looked back once toward where the stone had once been, and then the group left the Tomb in silence.

However, as soon as they stepped outside, they were greeted with the sight of imperial ships in the sky above. Snow let out a groan, shaking his head in disbelief, while Ashe merely closed her eyes.

**

* * *

**

They were taken aboard the _Leviathan_, where Judge Ghis awaited their arrival. Snow stood close to Balthier and Fran, silently hoping that they would be able to come up with an idea for escape. Ashe stood before the judge, her eyes narrowed as soon he spoke.

"Such a tremendous honor to again be graced with your presence, Majesty," Ghis stated, smirking. "You left us with such great dispatch upon our last encounter that I must confess I had begun to worry that we may have given some cause of offense."

Ashe scowled. "Such a heartfelt display of remorse. Now what is it you want?"

"I want you to give me the nethicite."

Penelo, standing between Vaan and Basch, hid something behind her back. "The nethicite?"

"That is a base imitation!" Ghis snapped. "We seek Raithwall's legacy, the ancient relics of the Dynast-King: deifacted nethicite. Did you not tell them, Captain Azelas?"

Gasping quietly, Ashe turned around to face her guardian. Vossler only frowned at her. "Majesty," he said, "he speaks of the Dawn Shard. That is the nethicite."

"Are you mad, Vossler?" Basch asked, narrowing his eyes.

"If we are to save Dalmasca, we must accept the truth. I will fight this profitless battle no more!"

Ghis rested a hand on his sword. "Captain Azelas has struck a wise bargain. In return for the Dawn Shard, the Empire will permit Lady Ashe to reclaim her throne, and the Kingdom of Dalmasca will be restored. Think on it. An entire kingdom for a stone. You must admit, 'tis more than a fair exchange."

"And when all is said and done, your master will have another pet," Balthier stated with a small smirk, ignoring the look Snow gave him.

The judge only narrowed his eyes at the sky pirate, and then turned toward the princess. "Lady Ashe, let us take him for the people of Dalmasca. Your Majesty wallows in indecision on peril of their heads!" He pulled out his sword and held it against Balthier's neck, but the man didn't even flinch, unlike Snow. "And his shall be the first to fall."

"Well, at least your sword is to the point."

Ashe furrowed her eyebrows, but she handed the Dawn Shard to Ghis without another word. The judge turned away, smirking at the stone he held. "To think, the relics of the Dynast-King were deifacted nethicite. Doctor Cid will be beside himself."

Balthier flinched at the sound of that name, but Snow held him back before he could stop forward. "What did you say?"

"Captain Azelas, take them to _Shiva_. They should have leave to return to Rabanastre soon."

The group was led away by soldiers, and Snow had to grab Balthier's arm in order to make him move from where he stood glaring at the judge. "It's okay," he murmured to the sky pirate. "He'll get what he deserves, trust me."

**

* * *

**

As soon as they were aboard the air ship _Shiva_ (Snow was only slightly amused by the name), the group was taken to a large empty chamber instead of prison cells. While Vossler spoke to Ashe, Snow thought about what he had seen in the Tomb of Raithwall; how he had seen Serah standing with the Dawn Shard in her hand. He wondered if he was only seeing things, but then he remembered that Ashe had seen her, too, unless it had been someone else she saw.

_I knew that Serah's presence there wasn't just because of my guilt about leaving her behind. Something was reminding me that I had others things to fight for - the real reason I had been sent to Ivalice._

Fran suddenly perked up, her eyes widening, and not long later she clenched her head. "Such heat," she whispered. "The Mist, it's burning!" She crouched down on the ground, breathing heavily as if she was in pain. A soldier yelled at her to stand, but a burst of energy sent him flying across the chamber.

"Hold her down!" Vossler yelled, reaching for his sword.

The viera screamed out when she jumped into the air, tackling one of the soldiers to the ground in a fit of fury and breaking free of her restraints. Snow's faded brand twinged with pain again, but he made sure not to show the dim light to the sky pirate, lest he wanted to be bitten again. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, flinching when he heard the bones of one of the soldiers snap.

"I always knew Fran didn't take well to being tied up," Balthier answered, releasing the handcuffs on his wrists. Another soldier went flying across the room. "I just never knew how much. How about you?"

"Fran's got the right idea. Let's get out of here before we get killed, or worse."

Just after Snow helped Ashe remove her handcuffs and Balthier calmed Fran down, Vossler stood in their path. "No farther!" he yelled, holding out his sword. "Ragnarok! The future of Dalmasca will not be destroyed!"

Both Vaan and Penelo seemed to be confused by the name, and Snow uneasily looked toward Balthier. Surprisingly, he remained calm and only narrowed his eyes at the knight. However, he, too, wondered how Vossler had known about Ragnarok. Basch stepped forward, his blade hanging from his hand.

"Why do this, Basch?" Vossler asked. "This struggle is futile. You must know where it leads!"

"I do know. All too well."

With that, Basch, Ashe and Vaan began their fight against the man who had betrayed them, while Balthier led Fran away to find a way to escape the ship. Snow looked between the two groups, but Penelo took his hand. "Come on," she said, "The others will be fine, I'm sure. Balthier's going to need our help with taking care of Fran."

**

* * *

**

Not too long after they found an atomos ship to commandeer, the other three returned from their battle with Vossler. Balthier took control of the ship and steered it out into the sky, just as there was an explosion from the _Leviathan_. The _Shiva_ was caught in the blast, and was obliterated as soon as the Mist hit it.

"This might get a little dicey!" Balthier stated, attempting to steer the ship away from the blast. The brand on Snow's arm was continuously stinging, but he was too distracted by the thought of dying to even notice.

"The Mist, it manifests now," Fran whispered from where she stood behind her partner. She seemed to have recovered from her killing frenzy, keeping a hand on Balthier's shoulder.

Vaan grimaced, just as the burning remains of the _Shiva_ fell in front of their atomos. "Is that what you call this?" he yelled.

As she said, the Mist began to fade away into the sky. Penelo leaned over the chair Ashe sat in and pointed to something in the distance. "What's that?" she asked, her eyes blinking in curiosity.

"I think it's the Dawn Shard!" Ashe exclaimed, standing up from her seat.

Balthier smirked, steering the atomos to where the stone was shimmering in the sky. "Well, then what are we waiting for?"

**

* * *

**

_Woot. Psycho Fran. :P One of the best parts of the game._


	12. Between Us

**Author's Note:** _So, I've decided this story is going to be 23 chapters long. So, we're over the halfway point now. :o_

_My thanks go to __**The Giant Daifuku**__ and __**Joshua Chung**__, as always._

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Twelve

Between Us

_Instead of trying to save both my home and Ivalice, I had chosen to save the monster who would destroy them. Instead of choosing Serah, I chose Balthier._

It had been four days since the 8th Fleet of the Imperial Army was destroyed, and it was the first time since then that the seven of them decided to discuss what had happened. They met up in an abandoned shack in Rabanastre, the place where the two orphans managed to find to hide out in. Ashe seemed more tense than usual, holding the no longer glowing stone in her hands when she sat down beside the table. Snow watched her as she stared down at her hands, wondering if something else, other than the betrayal and death of Vossler, was bothering her.

Balthier was fiddling with the lightning-bolt necklace again, looking as if he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He, Snow and Fran had stayed at one of the inns in the city, since the _Strahl_ had been damaged when the 8th Fleet fell. The past three nights Snow had found Balthier staring up at the sky, holding the necklace in his hands. He chose not to say anything to the sky pirate, but he had a feeling that Lightning was on his mind whenever he held her necklace.

"So it was the Dawn Shard that brought down the Imperial Fleet," Basch stated as soon as Vaan and Penelo walked into the small room.

"You know your stuff," Balthier muttered, looking up from where he leaned against the wall.

"Destructive power of such force...I've seen it once before. Lady Ashe, you know of what I speak."

Ashe nodded. "Nabudis."

"The capital of Old Nabradia, Lord Rasler's fatherland," the knight explained. "During the invasion, a division of imperials entered the city - there was a mighty explosion. Friend and foe died alike. Something was there, one of the Dynast-King's relics. The Midlight Shard was in Nabradia."

The sky pirate scoffed. "More nethicite. No wonder they invaded."

"That ridiculous war, the trap at the treaty signing...All because Vayne wanted power," the princess said, narrowing her gray eyes. "He must not be allowed to claim the nethicite. The Empire must never hold it."

"Oh? They already do. The Dusk Shard, and most likely the Midlight Shard, too." Balthier tilted his head slightly. "Besides, can't they manufact nethicite now?"

Ashe stood up from her chair, determined. "Very well, then the path before us is clear. We'll use the Dawn Shard to fight them! Dalmasca does not forget kindness, nor ill deed done. With sword in hand, she aids her allies. Sword in hand, she lays to rest her foes. This nethicite I hold must be my sword." She brought the stone to her chest, closing her eyes. "I will avenge those who have died. And the Empire...will know remorse."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Snow asked, and she looked toward him with an angered expression. "I don't know a lot about this world, but...Wouldn't using that stone endanger more than just the Empire? You'll be killing more people than just them."

There was a long silence, and Ashe looked back down at the stone she held. Balthier sighed heavily, shaking his head at the tall blond in annoyance. Snow, on the other hand, didn't think that he had said anything wrong.

"The garif may know," Fran finally said, from where she sat on the table. "The garif people life by the old ways. Magicite lore is a part of their culture. The may hear it, the cry of the nethicite's power. Whispers of the Stone's menace."

The princess walked over to her, purposely ignoring Snow's attempt at an apology. "Dangerous though it be, what we need now is power," she said. "Should we declare Dalmasca free without the means to defend our claim, the Empire would crush us. You must take me to meet with the garif."

"They live beyond Ozmone Plains," the viera continued, as if she was agreeing to Ashe's proposition. However, Balthier stood up straight and smirked at her.

"Not exactly close," he said in almost a purr.

"Compensation," Ashe murmured. "Is that what you want?"

He walked toward her, and for a moment Snow was reminded of all the times Balthier would act around Lightning or Fang. Cocky, yet still somehow respectable. "Straight to the point, aren't we. I like that." His smirk widened. "Compensation? How about the ring?"

Immediately she touched one of the rings on her left hand. "This? Isn't there something else?"

"No one's forcing you." He held out his hand, but Ashe was reluctant to give away something so important to her. Eventually, she pulled the silver ring from her finger and dropped it in Balthier's hand, her eyes unblinking and emotionless when she let it go. "I'll give it back to you," he told her, examining the ring. "As soon as I find something more valuable."

Ashe turned away from him, walking out of the room with a look of disgust on her face. Basch was quick to follow her, only after suspiciously glancing at the sky pirate. Everyone else followed after her, save for Balthier and Snow. The two of them looked at each other once, and then followed Fran out the door.

"It's the Rains in Giza right now," Balthier told him as they walked through the street bazaar. "So be on your guard."

"Why?" Snow asked, ignoring the looks the people around them were giving him. Was it really _that_ strange to see a man who was even taller than a viera? "I can handle anything that comes our way."

"Really, now? How's that bite wound on your shoulder, I wonder?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Hey, at least I managed to stop you before you could go after one of the others. You'd feel terrible if you ended up hurting one of them instead of me."

"Your blood is what's terrible, Ice. The worst blood I've tasted so far."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment, coming from you. That mean you won't try to kill me anymore?"

Balthier shrugged his shoulders, looking to where Fran was waiting for them. "Can't say. It was your brand of yours that made me lose my temper the last time."

"It reacted to the Mist, when we fought the esper, and after I cast magick." He glanced down at it, frowning. "Now that you mention it, it's not as faded as it was before."

"It is the Mist," Fran stated, interrupting their conversation. She leaned against the wall of one of the buildings, her ear twitching in the direction of where the others were. Snow wondered if she had heard them talking about Ragnarok, but she didn't seem to be worried by what they had said. "It's returning you to what you once were. The magicks of our world and yours is not the same."

"So I'm going to be a l'Cie again?" Snow asked in surprise, but keeping his voice down.

"Do you have some Focus you haven't told me about yet?" Balthier eyed him carefully, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Some great task the gods have bestowed on you?"

Snow shook his head. "Nothing different from what I told you, before. Find the Chosen One, and you. So far, I've only found one."

"You have found the other," Fran added. She looked over to the rest of the group, her eyes unblinking. "The only heir to the Dynast-King Raithwall."

Both Balthier and Snow looked over to the group, mainly Ashe. "The princess?" Balthier murmured, "She's the so-called Chosen One?"

Fran only nodded, and her partner muttered something under his breath that Snow didn't care to hear. He stared at the princess, watching as she tried not to smile when Vaan said something to her. For some reason, he felt as if he'd known it all along; Ashe was the other person he was meant to look for.

_It wasn't a coincidence that all of us found each other. The Chosen One, the princess fighting to reclaim her lost kingdom. Ragnarok, a sky pirate that had saved the other world. And myself, the hero caught between it all._

"I guess that means I'm supposed to help her," Snow finally said. "Just another thing to add to my list of things to save."

**

* * *

**

"_You have seen the truth, l'Cie. An understanding. What must be._"

Snow frowned, not too surprised that he found himself back in the unknown world in the sky. The statue in front of him remained still, as it had the few times before. "The l'Cie brand on my arm," he stated. "Is that your doing?"

"_A reminder, to not stray from your destined path._"

"So, what, am I going to turn Cie'th if I don't complete this 'Focus'?"

"_Nay. We do not go with the ways of our brethren. Should you fail, Ragnarok will destroy you. And all will cease to exist._"

He lowered his gaze, looking down at the brand on his forearm. "I found your Chosen One, and Ragnarok. What do you want me to do now?"

"_Guide Ashelia B'nargin to her destiny. Find the Sun-Cryst on a distant shore, and wield its power. With it, you will destroy our messenger. Ragnarok._"

"Balthier is my friend. He wouldn't...He wouldn't destroy our worlds, our _home_." Snow clenched his fists, glaring intently at the statue before him. "I know there's a way that I can save him. There has to be!"

"_We made him as he is, to end the thralldom of our brethren the fal'Cie. Our messenger was meant to pass at the end of the fal'Cie Orphan, but the l'Cie summoned the false Ragnarok and saved him. Now, you must undo what has been done. Destroy Ragnarok, and you will be returned to your realm._"

"...I know that time in this world was reset after we saved Cocoon. If I let things happen as they had before...If I let Balthier die the same way he did before, will time reset itself again?"

"_Is that what you wish?_"

"If time resets itself back in my world, I can stop the other Ragnarok from being summoned to...to save Cocoon." He closed his eyes, hanging his head low. "I'll let Balthier die the same way he did before. Time will reset itself, and we'll find some other way to save Cocoon and Ivalice."

"_Willing to risk a realm destroying itself, to save the damned? L'Cie, you surrender?_"

"I..."

**

* * *

**

"Snow, come on!" Vaan called out to the blond, who was dozing off in the tree above the group's campsite. "Ashe said we're going to go meet with the garif-chief now!"

Snow rubbed his eyes, jumping down as soon as he heard the thief. "Yeah, yeah...I'm moving," he muttered, following the two orphans to the garif's camp. After a few days of traveling through the Giza and Ozmone Plains, they finally reached Jahara, the land of the garif. He wasn't used to running about so much, since it had been a year since he and the other l'Cie were on the run. The only difference about this journey was that they weren't necessarily being chased by men in armor; Snow's deal with Vayne guaranteed that they wouldn't be followed.

The others joined up with them, and Balthier was just as tired as Snow, if not more. The two nearly stumbled into each other when they started to walk away, but Fran kept a hand on her partner's shoulder to guide him as they walked. He was muttering something about being kept awake by Vaan's snores, and Fran only smiled in amusement.

Ashe was waiting outside one of the huts in the village, pacing back-and-forth as if she was nervous about meeting with the garif-elders. When he walked past her, Snow smiled weakly to assure her that everything would work out. She turned away and went ahead of them, sighing weakly.

The great-chief held the Dawn Shard in his hand, looking at it from behind his mask. "This nethicite," he said, "you have used it."

"It was not I who used it," Ashe told him. "Indeed I hope you could show me how. Thus I've come."

"You do not know the workings of the Stone. Then we are no different."

"What?"

"In ages past, the gods made a gift of nethicite to my people. But the manner of its use eluded us," the great-chief explained. "Displeased by our failure, the gods took back their Stones. They chose instead to give them to a hume king. Called the Dynast-King, he used the nethicite's power to bring peace to a troubled time. It is a curious thing...Though the blood of Raithwall flows through your veins, you cannot wield nethicite."

Ashe frowned. "Cannot wield it? So then, am I to understand you can't tell me how to use the Stone?"

"Though it shame me so to admit. Here before me stands a descendant of the Dynast-King himself...and I can accord her no help at all. Still, even if you knew how to use the nethicite, you would find it of small avail." He handed the stone back to her, and she held it close to her chest. "The Mist collected in the Stone over ages past is lost, and with it the Stone's power. It will be your posterity who wield the Stone in ages yet to come. This stone is devoid of power. Empty, yet full of thirst. A terrible longing to drink the world dry. The power of men, and of magick. Of good, and of evil. It is often those who desire nethicite whom the nethicite itself desires."

Snow, from where he stood with Balthier and Penelo, sighed heavily. He heard footsteps heading toward them from the other end of the hut, and he looked over once he saw who it was.

"Larsa?"

**

* * *

**

That night, after the young Lord made a proposition to Ashe to join him in meeting with the Gran Kiltias at Bur-Omisace, Snow laid awake in his bed thinking about what had taken place in so few days. In the bed beside him, Balthier was sleeping with his back turned toward him, finally getting the rest he deserved. But, unlike him, Snow found it hard to fall asleep. He kept remembering the look in Ashe's eyes the moment she heard that she could not use the Dawn Shard against the Empire; hopeless.

Eventually, he gave up and got out of bed, walking outside the hut to get some fresh air. Along with the events of the day before in his mind, he thought about the short confrontation he had with the voice. He knew it wasn't just a voice in his head - it was the one of the gods of Ivalice, the Occuria. The same gods that had visited the l'Cie on Gran Pulse after Balthier was killed.

He walked toward the bridge over the small creek in the center of the village, and he leaned against the railing to watch the water flow past. His reflection was staring back at him, but soon someone else was standing beside him.

"You cannot sleep either?" Ashe asked, looking down at their reflections below.

"No," he answered, sighing. "Got a lot on my mind, you know?"

She nodded, resting her hands on the railing. "I overheard Balthier and yourself talking about your home. I had been wondering if you weren't from Ivalice, and my suspicions were confirmed when I heard your conversation." She looked down slightly, then back to his face. "Your home...Is it much like Ivalice?"

"Not as much as you'd think. It's hard to think about it, knowing that I left the people I care about behind."

"You miss them..."

He laughed weakly. "When I came here, I barely remembered this place. Balthier had told me about it the first time we met, but I'd forgotten all my memories of him. When I did eventually remember, it only reminded me how much I'd left behind, how much he'd left behind. Sometimes I wonder about the real reason I was sent here...About why it had to be me."

"Destiny is always thrust upon those who don't wish for it. As for those who ask for it, they receive nothing in turn."

"I didn't ask to be sent here. But, maybe...Deep down, I wanted to help my friend, Lightning, find the one she'd been dreaming about since...since the day he left." Snow frowned. "Turns out the one invading her dreams was the monster that had taken over the one she missed."

Ashe tilted her head slightly. "Ragnarok?" Snow looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in surprise, but she merely smiled. "Before Vossler died, he told me to find a way to end its life. But, he mentioned something that confused me. He said that you would do anything you could to protect Ragnarok. What did he mean?"

"I...I can't tell you, Ashe," he reluctantly told her. "I wish I could, really. But, I need to figure out things more before I can actually _do_ something."

"I understand," she said, touching his arm. "Being in a world you know nothing of can strain the heart. The best thing to do is to remember all you fight for. With that, you will find what you need to do."

He avoided her gaze, still staring down at his reflection. "I thought I had my plan all worked out, but then one person changed it all. I thought I saw my wife, Serah, in the Tomb of Raithwall, handing you the Dawn Shard. Seeing her reminded me of my home, about how I so easily tossed it aside to save someone else."

"So you _did_ see someone there. The one I saw was my...late husband, Rasler." She smiled weakly. "Like you, seeing him there changed what I desired."

"Then, I guess all we can do is wait and see." Snow cracked a smile, clasping a hand on her shoulder. "Right?"

Ashe smiled in returned, nodding once.

_It was good to know that there was at least one person in that world willing to help me understand._

**

* * *

**

"I shall accompany you to Bur-Omisace," Ashe said to Larsa the next morning. He had arranged to meet with them, knowing that she would have changed her mind sooner or later. Snow, on the other hand, had a feeling that his conversation with her the night before was what had really changed her mind.

Larsa smiled. "I had hoped you'd say yes. I am glad."

"My heart is not set, and I still have questions. I hope to find answers along the way."

"I had other reason to invite you. There is someone I'd like you to meet waiting on Bur-Omisace. An enemy, but also an ally. You will just have to wait and see for yourself." He turned around and headed out of the village, and Vaan and Penelo followed him as soon as he left. Ashe, too, eventually followed once she looked back at the others.

Snow stood back with Balthier, Fran and Basch, watching as the others walked away. "Holy Mt. Bur-Omisace stands at the northern edge of the Jagd Ramooda," Basch explained. "Once we're in jagd, we need not fear pursuit by their air ships."

"Don't get your hopes up," Balthier replied, folding his arms across his chest. "You remember the _Leviathan_ sailed straight over the Jagd Yensa, right up to Raithwall's tomb. Skystone that works even in jagd...You know nethicite's behind it. Little wonder they're so keen on the stuff."

"And what is it you're after, Balthier? You're a welcome hand, and a great aid, but why?"

The sky pirate smirked wickedly, and Snow noticed how sharp his teeth seemed to be. "Worried I'm out to steal the nethicite, eh? Can't say I'm unaccustomed to people doubting my intentions. Nothing could be further from my mind. Shall I swear by your sword or some such?"

Basch smiled weakly. "Apologies. But I needed to know where you stand. Her Majesty depends on you. And you seemed to have an interest in the stone."

Balthier began to walk away after Fran, and Snow, out of habit, followed him. "I'm only here to see how the story unfolds. Any self-respecting leading man would do the same."

**

* * *

**

_Anyone else notice the simularities between the angsty conversations between Snow&Ashe and Balthier&Lightning (back in __**So Starstruck**__)? :D Mwahahaha...I am crazy._


	13. The Sword of Kings

**Author's Note:** _Snow finally gets an esper in this chapter! Woot. Of course, he gets the he-she ice esper. *snicker* LOL No, I'm actually making Mateus a complete-female for this story arc. :D And, I decided to skip the scenes in the Golmore Jungle and the Eruyt Village, mainly because I don't have the time to include everything...:(_

_**Joshua Chung**__, here's the part you've been waiting for! :3_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d** B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Thirteen

The Sword of Kings

_For a while, Ashe seemed like she was hiding something from all of us. I only hoped that it wasn't another one of her dangerous plans..._

After passing through the wild Golmore Jungle and the icy-cold Paramina Rift, the party managed to arrive in Bur-Omisace without too much trouble. Snow had been complaining about the cold weather in the Rift, to which Balthier said that he should have been used to the cold, seeing as how his name was 'Snow'. The blond didn't find this as very amusing, and ignored the sky pirate until they reached the mountain.

"I shouldn't be here," Balthier uneasily murmured to him as they walked through the small refugee camp. The others were farther ahead, stopping to re-supply on potions and what-not. "The damned aren't welcome in places of so-called holiness."

"You've managed to keep yourself under control for a while now. I don't think you have to worry, Balthier," Snow answered. "And even if you tried to kill someone, I'd stop you."

He laughed weakly. "You haven't seen me at my worst, Ice. I was holding back the last few times when you were there. Next time, the beast could very well kill you."

They followed the group into the large temple, and into the Hall of the Light where an old man sat on a throne. His eyes were closed, and appeared to be sleeping. Ashe and Larsa stood in front of him, simply waiting for him to speak. Vaan, on the other hand, was more impatient than them.

"Is he sleeping?" he asked, and Snow hit him on the back of the head to make him stop talking.

"_No, my child_," came a disembodied voice. "_I do not sleep. I dream._"

Snow was reminded of the Occuria talking to him in his dreams, but unlike the god, the Gran Kiltias was something that he could see. Beside him, Balthier grew tense as soon as the man spoke. Snow touched his shoulder, silently telling him to calm down.

"_For reality and illusion are a duality, two parts of a whole. Only the mirror reflects what is true._"

Ashe stepped forward, bowing slightly. "Anastasis, your Grace, I am Ashelia-"

"_Lay down your words. Ashelia, daughter of Raminas, I have dreamt your dream. Who better to carry on the Dalmascan line than she who bears the Dawn Shard? Your dream of a kingdom restored is known to me._"

"Gran Kiltias," Larsa stated, "then give us your blessing. Grant the Lady Ashe her accession..."

"I do not suppose this is something you might...reconsider?" A tan-skinned man wearing sunglasses walked with a servant girl into the chamber, and approached the young Lord without even looking in the others' direction. He spoke with a heavy accent, "My little emperor-in-waiting. You called and I have come."

Larsa extended his hand to the man, only to have his hair messed up in some sort of greeting. As soon as he fixed his hair, the boy turned toward the rest of the group. "This is the man I wanted you to meet," he said. "Believe it or not, he is a member of the noble House Margrace, rulers of the Rozarrian Empire."

The man removed his glasses, and the servant girl immediately took them as soon as he held them out to her. "Al-Cid Margrace, at your service. To think I stand before the Lady Ashe. It is truly an honor." He bent down on one knee and kissed Ashe's hand; much to the surprise of Penelo, who put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from gasping. Balthier turned his head away in disgust, while Snow felt a twinge of jealously in him. "I see it is true after all. Ah, stunning is Dalmasca's desert bloom."

"_In Archades, Larsa. In Rozarria, Al-Cid_," the Gran Kiltias spoke. "_They dream not of war. Should empire join with empire, the way will open for a new Ivalice in our time._"

Al-Cid stood up. "Hah, Gran Kiltias! You speak much of dreams. But in the real world, war is upon us."

The princess recovered from her slight embarrassment, and approached the old man. "Gran Kiltias, I was told my coming here would prevent this war. I was to assume my father's throne and announce the restoration of Dalmasca, treat with the Empire for peace, and persuade the Resistance to stay their hand. I have not come all this way to be asked to reconsider!"

"A word from you and the Resistance would stop cold, and Rozarria's pretext for joining the war...scattered, off to the four winds. This was what we had hoped. Alas, circumstances change. A full two years have passed since your reported death. Were it to become known you were still alive, I fear it could only worsen our situation."

"Because I am powerless to help?"

He shook his head. "Nay, in fact it has little to do with you."

"Then what?" Larsa asked. "If Lady Ashe were to extend her hand in friendship, perhaps I could then persuade the Emperor. His Excellency will solve things peacefully-"

"The Emperor Gramis is no more," Al-Cid interrupted, his voice cold. "His life was taken."

"Father," the boy breathed, casting his eyes downward to the floor.

The Rozarria heir turned his attention to Ashe, while Larsa remained silent. "Let us suppose you approach the Empire with a peaceful resolution. The late Emperor Gramis would have lent you his ear, that much is certain. But we are dealing with Vayne Solidor. Should the princess return, he would claim her an impostor. All to tempt the Resistance into battle." He frowned, "Vayne wants this war, that much is certain. As our ill luck would have it, that man is a military genius."

"_The dreams have told me thus_," The Gran Kiltias spoke."_To reveal yourself would imperil us all. I see war, and Vayne's name writ on history's face._"

"Archadia's banners fly high. They are making ready for the coming war." The servant girl handed Al-Cid a piece of paper. "According to the latest reports...The Western Armada prepares for war, under Vayne's command no less. The newly formed 12th Fleet has already been deployed. The Imperial 1st Fleet stands ready. They'll be under way as soon as the _Odin's _refit is complete. And there is more: the 2nd Kerwon Expeditionary Force is being called in...to replace the missing 8th, so there will be no gaps. The largest force ever seen!"

"And then...The nethicite is the _coup de grace_." Ashe turned toward the old man in the throne. "Gran Kiltias, Your Grace. I spoke to you of my succession. Let us put that aside. Should I become queen of Dalmasca now, powerless as I am, I can protect nothing. With a greater power at my disposal, perhaps then."

"_Is it the nethicite of which you dream?_"

"I require something far greater," Ashe answered, her eyes shining in sudden determination; a hidden plan. "I seek the god of the damned itself. Ragnarok."

Snow's blood went cold. How many people knew of Ragnarok? Vayne, Vossler, and now the princess? He turned to look at Balthier, and the sky pirate returned his gaze with a confused look. Nonetheless, he appeared to be controlling himself, despite hearing the name they both dreaded.

The Gran Kiltias opened his eyes, and spoke out loud, "To wield power against power. Truly the words of a hume-child."

"I am descended from the Dynast-King himself. He could tame an esper without struggle, so I must be able to do the same."

"Ashe, that creature can't be tamed to easily!" Snow exclaimed, stepping forward and facing the princess. "And even if you could find it, it would destroy not only Ivalice but my home, too!"

She was quick to retaliate. "You had said so yourself, Ragnarok _saved _your world from destruction. Perhaps it will do the same for Dalmasca!"

"That wasn't the _real_ Ragnarok!"

"Then what _is_?"

He chose not to answer, too furious to deal with her any more. Ashe scowled at him, and then turned toward the Gran Kiltias once again when he spoke to her, "You have but one choice, in order to tame the god Ragnarok. Seek you the other power Raithwall left."

"Does such a thing exist?" she asked.

"Journey across the Paramina Rift to the Stillshrine of Miriam. There rests the gift he entrusted to the Gran Kiltias of his time. Seek it out. The Sword of Kings...can cut through nethicite, and tame a beast not from this realm with its power. Why he would entrust the power to the instrument of his greatness...to another and not to his own progeny, I cannot say. Awaken Ashelia B'nargin and take up your sword, or your dream will remain but a dream."

She nodded and began to walk away, only to pause momentarily to look at Larsa. The young Lord was still staring at the ground in shock at the news of his father's death, and said nothing to her. She then left the chamber, with the rest of her comrades following close behind. The Gran Kiltias closed his eyes as soon as they were gone.

"_My dream, too, fades into day._"

**

* * *

**

The group stayed at the local inn for the night, and when morning came Ashe approached Snow the moment he walked out of the room he shared with Balthier and Vaan. It was then that she requested for him to join her on the journey to the Stillshrine, and he had a feeling it was her way of apologizing for her actions the day before. She told him to give her his answer before the time came to leave, and then left without another word. Balthier walked out the door, raising an eyebrow when he saw Snow standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Something the matter, Ice?" he asked, leaning against the wall with one hand. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Ashe wants me to go with her today, to find that sword," Snow answered. "What confuses me is that she asked _me_ to go with her, not someone else."

"Perhaps she has taken interest in you." Balthier smirked like a cat. "Nonetheless, the Captain and Fran are going along with her, so you need not worry about the princess wishing to court you."

Snow rolled his eyes. "What about you? Aren't you going?"

"I'll be staying here with the two orphans. Someone has to keep an eye on them."

"And you don't want to go anywhere near that shrine, right?"

The sky pirate nodded. "As I said, the place of the holy is no place for the damned. Hearing the princess declare that she wanted to control the beast from 'another world' made me rethink how much she needs a sky pirate's aid in this little journey."

"You're not gonna run away, are you? Part of the reason I'm here is to help her, and the other part is to...uh, stay with you."

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I don't plan on running, mind you," he sternly answered. "I only want to see how well the lot of them can fare without needing my help. You go on and run about with the princess. The damsel in distress always needs a hero, remember?"

"All right, just as long as you're sure that you'll be fine without me."

Balthier waved a hand at him, then retreated back into the room and closed the door behind him. Snow rolled his eyes again, muttering something about pirates under his breath as he walked down the stairs.

**

* * *

**

Snow, Ashe, Basch and Fran left not too long after that, and Vaan and Penelo ran off somewhere on their own. Balthier thought about following them, to make sure they didn't do anything foolish, but he chose to walk around the temple instead.

He walked up the stairs into the temple of the Kiltias, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from the people standing outside. Either they suspected that he was 'unholy', or they were only suspicious because he was a sky pirate; nothing more than a thief. Smirking, he pushed the tall doors open and was met with the furious expression of Al-Cid.

"Ah, the Rozarrian prince himself," Balthier greeted, folding his arms across his chest. "Walking about without your little servant girl, are you? That's not very-"

Al-Cid pulled the sky pirate aside and away from the door. "They have come for the princess," he stated, narrowing his eyes.

"'They'?"

Before the Rozarrian heir could say anything more, the doors were forcefully thrust open and soldiers marched into the chamber. Balthier's eyes widened as the barbaric man Judge Bergan stormed into the room with his swords raised. He turned his head toward the two men and smiled darkly under his mask.

"Well, if it isn't the street murderer," he said. "You've led us on a tiring chase, all around Ivalice to be exact. Lord Vayne will be pleased to hear that you have been found," he then turned his blades toward Balthier, "..._Ragnarok_."

**

* * *

**

Snow followed Ashe into a large chamber, already tired from running all around the Stillshrine to find the sword she was looking for. Basch and Fran were close behind, having dispatched any fiends following them. The princess stopped running and paused to look around, resting her sword on her shoulder.

"It's cold in here," she muttered, looking to the other three. "Can you feel it?"

"I'm naturally cold, actually," Snow told her with smirk. "Comes with the name, you know?"

She narrowed her eyes, turning away from him. Fran pulled out her bow and arrow, and then looked up at the top of the chamber. "There!" she called out, aiming her weapon.

An esper jumped down from above, letting out an ear-shattering scream as soon as her eyes focused on Snow. Immediately she unleashed a strong blizzard spell that turned the entire chamber to ice, and then turned her gaze back to the four facing against her. Ashe ran toward the esper with her sword at the ready, only to be pushed back by a gust of wind.

Snow grabbed her by the arm before she could fall over, and held onto her until the wind died down. Both Basch and Fran were attacking the esper from behind, but soon they were being targeted by her. Snow, remembering his fight against the Shiva Sisters the year before, decided it was time to play the role of the bait.

"Ashe," he said, turning toward her. "There's a magick spell that makes the enemy only focus on one person. Do you know it?"

"Yes," she answered, and a light glow began to surround her as she muttered the spell under her breath. She sent the lure spell toward him, and almost instantly the esper rushed toward him in a fit of fury.

He allowed himself to be thrown around the chamber a few times, knowing that Ashe's curative magick would heal him if he needed it. But as soon as he could see that the esper was low on energy, he decided that it was his time to end it. He grabbed the princess' sword from her and charged at the esper, thrusting the blade into her throat as soon as he was close enough. The esper cried out in agony, thrashing around and tossing Snow aside. He managed to land on his feet, and as the esper faded from sight he handed the sword back to Ashe.

"_I am Mateus, the Corrupt. I am in your debt, destroyer of Ragnarok._"

On Snow's left forearm, a brand of an esper appeared as he felt ice rush through his veins. But that wasn't what bothered him - it was what the esper had called him. But, his thoughts were cut short when Ashe hurried to his side.

"Are you all right?" she asked, touching his arm. "It was foolish of you to think you could handle being the main focus of the esper."

"I'm alive, aren't I?" he said with a grin. "C'mon, let's get your sword and leave. I'm sure Balthier's getting tired of dealing with Vaan and Penelo by now."

The four of them walked through the tall door that had opened after the esper was defeated, and soon they found where the Sword of Kings laid. It was in the center of a circular contraption, and as soon as Ashe walked forward it began to spin. She held the Dawn Shard in her hands, and it started to glow as soon as the sword floated down toward her. She took it in her hand, only to almost drop it due to its surprisingly heavy weight.

Snow folded his arms across his chest, frowning slightly. "So, what now?" he asked, when Ashe turned around to face them. "Maybe you should try it out on the Shard, just in case it turns out to not work. You know?"

With a nod, Ashe set the stone down on the floor. "The stone bleeds Mist," she murmured, watching as it continued to weakly glow.

"It has been roused," Fran quietly stated, speaking for the first time they had entered the Stillshrine. "It fears the sword."

The princess raised the sword above her head, only to stop when a ghostly figure appeared in front of her. Snow's breath caught in his chest when he saw Serah's translucent form standing before Ashe, much like she had back in Raithwall's tomb. Ashe struck down on the Shard without another thought, and as soon as Snow saw that she had purposely avoided the stone, Serah smiled and faded from sight.

"The Stone is quiet," Fran murmured, tilting her head to the side.

The Dawn Shard stopped glowing, and Ashe sighed weakly. "This is the sword," she said. "The nethicite destroyer. And with it, I will tame Ragnarok." They began to leave the room, but the princess stopped Snow before he could follow Basch and Fran. "Snow. Tell me, did you see her again? Your Serah?"

"Yeah," he weakly answered. "I saw her."

With that, the four of them left with haste. As soon as they stood outside the Stillshrine, Basch looked toward the sky and pointed to something. "Up there!" he called out.

A legion of imperial air ships flew overhead, flying toward the temple on Bur-Omisace. There was smoke coming from the mountain, right where the camp and the temple were. Snow immediately began to fear the worst, remembering that three of their comrades were still up there, including Balthier. Thoughts raced through his mind, focused on only one thing: Ragnarok.

"Smoke?" Ashe whispered. "What could it mean?"

"C'mon! They might need our help!" Snow yelled, quickly running down the steps to the Paramina Rift. Ashe frowned for a moment, but followed him soon after.

_I had said it many times before, but something didn't seem right._

**

* * *

**

_Uh oh. What is up with everyone knowing about Ragnarok? Thank goodness Ashe doesn't know that the monster is one of the people traveling with her, or else she'd be in trouble._

_Run, Snow! Run! D:  
_


	14. Abyss

**Author's Note:** _Stupid Bergan. You're a meanie-face, and I hope Snow kicks your tin-butt. Or, better yet, I hope Balthier goes all Ragnarok on your sorry ass! :D_

_Hooray for long reviews! :3 You're the best, __**Joshua Chung**__._

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Fourteen

Abyss

As soon as the four arrived in the refugee camp on Bur-Omisace, Penelo and Vaan rushed toward them and began to frantically explain in their own way what had happened. Snow tried to understand what they were saying, but eventually he gave up and told Penelo to _slowly_ tell them what went on while they were gone.

"There was a judge magister here, and he ordered his soldiers to destroy any people who got in their way to the temple," Penelo explained, wiping the tears in her eyes away. "Vaan and I had just gotten back from a hunt when the judge showed up. We hid behind the chocobo barn so they couldn't find us, but...but all the poor _people_!"

Ashe looked toward the smoke still rising into the sky, and started to walk down the road until Basch grabbed her arm to hold her back. "Your Majesty," he said. "It's not safe to go there. If the imperials find you, surely they'll find means to end your life without hesitance."

"We can handle a guy like that!" Vaan exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Penelo's shoulders as she quietly cried. "There's seven of us and one of him! Easy, right?"

Snow narrowed his eyes for a moment, looking at the faces of the five people around him. And then, he realized something that made him suddenly fear the worst. "Vaan, where's Balthier?" he asked, though it was more of a demand by the tone of his voice. "Why isn't Balthier with the two of you?"

"He said he was going to the temple, but I'm sure that he's-"

The blond didn't bother to hear what Vaan had to say, because not a second later he was running up the road to the temple. Ashe told the two orphans to stay behind, and she, Fran and Basch followed their comrade just as quickly as they had arrived. There were many injured people and Kiltias on the way there, all having suffered the wrath of the Empire. Normally Snow would have done all he could to help those people, but at that time there was someone else who needed him.

He pushed the doors to the temple open as soon as he had gone up the stairs, only to stop in mid-step when he saw the judge standing in front of the Gran Kiltias' dead body. Ashe stood beside him, clenching her fists as soon as she laid eyes on their enemy. Balthier, however, was still nowhere in sight.

"Ah, our vagrant princess," Bergan greeted, turning around and facing the four of them. "Swift has your lust for revenge led you to the Sword of Kings. You will surrender it to me. Too late, and to their sorrow do those who misplace their trust in gods learn their fate."

Snow caught sight of a ghostly figure hovering above Bergan, a figure similar to the Occuria he had seen back on Gran Pulse. He narrowed his eyes at the judge walking toward them. Bergan began to glow gold, Mist surrounding him.

"The Mist," Fran hissed. "He holds a stone!"

"No," Bergan snarled. "No, the power of manufacted nethicite is the power of Man! A weapon forged by his wisdom, who would challenge the gods themselves! A fitting blade for a true Dynast-King. Raithwall did but pretend the title, a cur begging nethicite scraps from his master's table. Hark! Ivalice hails her true Dynast-King, Vayne Solidor! He shall defy the will of the gods, and see the reins of History back in the hands of Man! With the Divine - with Ragnarok doing as he bids, his time is nigh!"

"What did you say?" Snow yelled, but Ashe held him by the arm before he could go any farther.

"The new Ivalice holds no place for the name Dalmasca," Bergan continued, drawing his swords. "The stain of Raithwall's blood...shall be washed clean from history's weave by Ragnarok!"

Three lower-class judges came up behind the group, and Fran easily dispatched one of them with one of her arrows. Basch held off the other two while Snow and Ashe made their way toward Bergan. The nethicite-infused man raised his blade to strike the princess down, but Snow held out his arm and blocked it before the blade could hit her. He then struck his fist against the man's helmet, but it only left a small dent in his armor.

Snow was thrown aside with unseen strength by Bergan, and he landed in one of the pools of water on the side of the chamber. Shaking the water from his hair, he quickly got back to his feet and rushed to Ashe's aid, just as Fran and Basch finished off the lower-class judges near the door.

But just as he got to Ashe's side, Bergan slammed the hilt of his blade into the back of Snow's neck, and all went black.

**

* * *

**

_Snow awoke to the sight of Lightning standing in a field of flowers, looking all around her as if someone was calling for her. He stood up and walked toward her, but when he tried to touch her shoulder his hand went right through her. "_What?_" he whispered, staring at his translucent hand with wide eyes. He looked to Lightning again, but she was staring at someone else who had appeared from the shadows._

_Balthier approached Lightning with a calm smirk on his face, and he held out his hand to her as soon as he stood a few feet away from her. "_It's time,_" he said._ "Time for all of this to end. You know of what I speak, Light._"_

_She nodded once, and she reached for his hand. Snow stood between them, trying to grab her shoulders to stop her from doing anything she would regret. "_Lightning!_" he yelled to her, but she only stared right through him._ "Lightning, listen to me! That isn't the one you're looking for! That's not Balthier!_"_

_"_Snow?_" Lightning whispered, squinting her eyes. "_What are you doing here?_"_

_Before he could answer her, Balthier grabbed him by the arm and pushed him aside. "_Always talking nonsense,_" he muttered with an annoyed sigh. "_Haven't you learned by now to keep your nose out of others' business, Ice?_"_

_Snow got back to his feet and stood in front of Lightning, glaring at the sky pirate._ _But he quickly turned around and faced the woman, grabbing her by the shoulders again. "_Light, don't let him fool you. Those memories are still there, but you can't let them go. Someday you'll remember him, and when that happens I'll bring him back to you._"_

_And then, something started to pull him away from the dream, forcing him to struggle against it. Balthier was glaring at him with blood red eyes, and Lightning was only staring at him in confusion. The darkness started to overcome him, but he pulled away in time to yell out to her._

_"_Tell Serah that I'm sorry!_" Snow called out._ _"_I'll be back home to her soon! I promise, Lightning!_"_

_The last thing he saw before everything went dark was Lightning looking toward Balthier, and taking his hand in her own._

**

* * *

**

"Snow, can you hear me?"

Ashe was cradling Snow's head in her lap, healing him with white magick as he opened his eyes. Vaan and Penelo were looking down at him, and when he slowly sat up he saw Fran and Basch examining the remains of the Gran Kiltias and the mangled form of Bergan's armor.

"He was consumed by the nethicite," Fran stated, lightly kicking the armor with her clawed foot. She turned toward Basch with emotionless eyes. "And, the Gran Kiltias?"

Basch shook his head. "He has passed," he answered. "But the wounds dealt to him...They were not from a sword. Injuries made by claws. A hume did this to him - a hume turned fiend."

"Wait," Penelo said as she looked around. "What about Larsa?"

"Gone. Spirited away by Judge Gabranth." Al-Cid walked into the room with the help of his servant girl, and sat down on the floor close by. "He went along, to avoid trouble, you see. But Judge Bergan had other ideas. He flew into a rage, and I was left to fend for myself." He looked to Ashe, who was still kneeling beside Snow. "Please, princess. You must permit me to take you back with me to Rozarria."

"So that you can protect me?" she asked, frowning.

He nodded. "I would lay down my life at a single word to be sure...But I harbor no maundering delusions of valiant grandeur. Vayne has our War Pavilion jumping at shadows with these tales of a damned god. They favor a pre-emptive strike. But you - you will convince them otherwise."

"This I cannot do. Forgive me, but my errand here is not yet done. I must wield the Sword of Kings, and with it bring forth the god Ragnarok."

Al-Cid raised an eyebrow. "Ah, this god. Do you even know where it is?"

As if on cue (at least in Snow's eyes), Balthier stumbled into the chamber with a hand pressed against the wound in his side. He was covered with blood, and he nearly collapsed against the wall when he looked toward the others. Snow was quick to go to him, ignoring his pounding headache and helping the sky pirate stand back up.

"Balthier, you're alive," he breathed, wrapping an arm around his comrade's shoulders.

"Snow," Balthier murmured quietly, so that no one else could hear. He was breathing heavily, and he struggled to keep focus on his surroundings and on what he was saying. "Bergan - he forced me to transform...into the beast. I couldn't stop myself...I became Ragnarok, and I - I was the one who killed the Gran Kiltias..." Closing his eyes, Balthier rested his head against Snow's shoulder as he let himself go limp in his arms, not saying another word.

Snow looked to the others, but he turned back toward Balthier as soon as he saw the concerned look in Ashe's eyes. He lifted the unconscious Balthier into his arms, not minding that blood was getting all over him in turn.

"I will find my way. As for matters in Rozarria," Ashe said to Al-Cid when she looked back to him. "I bid you luck."

The servant girl helped him stand up, and he said, "So you would leave each to fend for his own. Let us hope that you are not disappointed." He started to leave, but stopped in mid-step. "Ah, that's right. Larsa left a message. 'The difference between our two lands will fade before the shard dream of men'." He slipped his glasses on, turning away. "My leave I take."

Al-Cid left them alone, and as soon as he was gone Ashe looked toward Snow again. But he was regretfully avoiding her gaze, knowing that part of what happened was his fault.

* * *

Snow kept a vigil at Balthier's bedside the entire night and the day after the Empire's attack on Bur-Omisace. Fran was there, of course, but occasionally she would leave the two alone to speak with the others. The sky pirate was sleeping in the bed, recovering from his transformation into Ragnarok and whatever wounds Bergan had dealt to him. Fran had bandaged up the gash in his side, and luckily the blood was easily cleaned from his clothes. But, whatever damage had been done to his mind...They would just have to wait and see.

It seemed that Snow wasn't the only one who knew the truth about Ragnarok. First Vayne, then Vossler and then Bergan. Ashe seemed to be suspicious about what Snow knew, but he wouldn't betray Balthier and tell her all that he knew. If she found out that Balthier was Ragnarok...He didn't want to think about what would happen. He would just have to work harder to make sure both of them stayed out of danger.

Balthier's eyes fluttered open, and he weakly smirked when he saw Snow dozing off in the chair beside the bed. "Still there, Ice?" he asked in a hoarse voice, and the blond immediately sat up.

"Balthier!" he exclaimed, grabbing the sky pirate's hand and holding it in his own. "How are you feeling? You know who I am, don't you?"

"I'm injured, not dead, Ice. It takes more than a fool judge to kill me."

Snow let out a weak laugh out of relief. "Right...But, you're still you, right? Ragnarok's not going to try to kill me right now?"

"Not unless you make me lose my temper again, like Bergan. It would seem that Vayne is planning to use Ragnarok to destroy all of his enemies."

"That's what it seemed like when I met him. He mentioned you a few times, and your dad-"

Balthier's eyes widened, and he sat up from the bed, ignoring the pain in his side. "My father?" he sternly asked. "You saw my father when you were taken to Vayne?"

"I...didn't tell you that?" Snow smiled weakly, but then he noticed a red tint starting to form in the sky pirate's eyes. "Hey, it's okay! Calm down."

"Apologies," Balthier murmured, rubbing his forehead as he leaned against the pillow behind him. "I'll need to learn to control the beastie if we are going to venture to Archades, lest I want to let it kill the old man."

"Balthier, I shouldn't have left you alone here. Because of me, you lost control and killed the Gran Kiltias. If I had been by you at the time, maybe I could have stopped Bergan from forcing you to transform." Snow pulled his hand away from Balthier, staring down at the faded l'Cie brand. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you...because I promised Lightning to bring you back."

The sky pirate smirked, tilting his head slightly. "Always making promises, aren't you?"

"That's my job as the hero, remember?" The blond cracked a weak smile, pulling his sleeve back over his l'Cie brand. "Then again, it wasn't in the job description to protect the leading man."

Balthier rolled his eyes, but he smiled nonetheless.

**

* * *

**

Balthier seemed to have promised Ashe that he'd take her to Archades, where the Draklor Laboratories resided. There, she would possibly be able to find out more about nethicite, but Snow knew that wasn't the only thing on her mind. Her small obsession with finding Ragnarok was what she was really following.

"How do you propose we reach Archades?" the princess asked when the group met in the room where Balthier was still recovering from his injuries. "Archadia's borders will be well guarded for fear of Rozarrian invasion. We dare not approach by air."

"And their navy will see that the coast is watched as well," Balthier added in, staring down at the map on his lap. Snow saw beside him in the chair, the place where he'd chosen to sit whenever he was in the room. "No, we'll go by foot. We'll cross into Archadia in the Salikawood. We can reach the wood any number of ways, but the easiest is to head north from Nalbina."

Fran placed a hand on her partner's shoulder, pointing to something on the map. "There is a hunter's camp just beyond the Salikawood," she said. "The camp sits within Archadia's borders, so imperial patrols there should be sparse."

"Getting that far should be half the fun. Let's be sure we go prepared." He lightly touched the lightning-bolt charm hanging from his neck, sighing weakly. Snow noticed how forlorn he seemed to be, so he clapped a hand on Balthier's shoulder and grinned.

"Just as soon as you're back in shape, pirate," he said. "Can't have the leading man slacking on the job, right?"

Balthier raised an eyebrow, still staring down at the map. "Perhaps if you took a break from being the hero, I'd have the chance to redeem myself."

"Must you two argue?" Ashe asked, folding her arms across her chest. "You're acting like children - almost like you're brothers."

"Long lost brothers between worlds? That sounds like us," Snow stated, only to be glared at by both Balthier and Fran. "Or not. That works, too..."

_For the first time in a while, it seemed like we were back to the way we were when we first met. Like there was no such thing as Ragnarok, no gods trying to control us...Just us._

**

* * *

**

_Aww. Bromance. :D Ashe doesn't seem to approve of it, and neither does Fran._


	15. Committed

**Author's Note:** _Lots of dialogue in this chapter...Oy. When do we get back to FF12's storyline? ...The next chapter? LOL Okies.  
_

_Hugs to __**Joshua Chung**__! *heart*_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Fifteen

Committed

_Even though I had promised to stay with Balthier in order to stop Ragnarok, there was something I needed to do on my own. I needed to understand - to know that there was another way out of this mess._

While the group was finishing up with their preparations, Snow tried to think up the best way he could get to contact Vayne and find out why he was trying to turn Balthier into a mindless and blood-thirsty monster. And even though they were headed to Archades, where the newly-named emperor was, he needed to get there sooner than it would take them on foot.

Normally he wouldn't plan something behind a comrade's back, but after seeing that both Vayne and Ashe wanted to control Ragnarok to gain the upper hand in the war he knew that he couldn't just sit around and watch them destroy each other. At least Ashe still didn't know _who_ Ragnarok was, but Vayne knew that Balthier was the one harboring the beast within. At that moment, Vayne was the one who needed to be dealt with.

He would have asked Balthier to go with him, but then he remembered how much they would be risking if the sky pirate was caught by the Empire. And so he decided to ask the only other person he knew would be willing to help him...

"Hey, Penelo, mind if I ask you something?"

The girl looked up from the dagger she was polishing and faced him. "Sure, Snow," she answered, only slightly confused. "Ask away."

He glanced toward the others, noticing that Fran's ear was twitching in their direction, and then pulled Penelo off to the side of the camp. "I need some way to get to Archades before everyone else," he told her. "I'd ask one of them, but I don't want to get asked too many questions."

"What makes you think _I_ wouldn't ask questions?" She smiled at him, telling him that she was only teasing him. "If you're looking to go somewhere without the hassle of traveling for days at a time, I'm sure one of the merchants here has a teleport stone."

"Right, a teleport stone..." He turned around, ready to walk down the road, but he paused in his step and faced her again. "Uh...What exactly are those again?"

Penelo sighed, standing up from the ground and walking down the road. "I'll get one for you, okay?" She disappeared behind the tents for a few minutes, and then returned with a glowing orange stone in her hand. She handed it to him, and then looked toward the rest of their group. "I'll tell them that you had 'other business' to attend to, just so you don't have to put up with Ashe's rants about staying together."

"So where do I meet you guys? Some forest camp, right?" he asked, looking at the small stone in his hands. He remembered the imperials using one just like it to teleport them to Rabanastre after Ondore had them arrested back in Bhujerba.

"In the Salikawood. You'll have to buy another teleport stone at one of the shops in Archades so you can teleport there, so be sure to save some money."

"Right."

"Just hold the stone up to that orange crystal over there," she explained, pointing toward the crystal beside the chocobo barn, "and think about the place you want to go. It's simple, actually, but...Try not to get lost, okay? I'm not sure I can handle hearing Balthier complain about losing track of you again."

Snow grinned at her. "I won't be gone long. Promise." He walked toward the crystal, waving back at her. "Take care of Balthier for me, will you? Don't let him get too frustrated with Vaan."

"Okay!"

He looked back once more to the others, and only Fran was watching him as he held out the stone and disappeared from sight in an orange flash.

**

* * *

**

The next thing Snow knew, he landed face-first on the tiled floor of what seemed to be the Archadian palace. His head was pounding from the sudden rush of transporting to another area, and it took him a few minutes to regain his focus on his surroundings. The sun was shining in from the open window, and he could hear the whirring of air ships flying past the building. As he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck, he heard a familiar young voice greeting him.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," Larsa said, sitting behind a large desk just across the room. He glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled slightly. "I suppose your coming here means that Judge Magister Bergan is no longer among us."

"Uh, yeah...Sorry about that," Snow answered, shrugging his shoulders. "He attacked us first, actually...Well, technically he attacked Balthier and Al-Cid before he found us, but..."

"I understand. He was only attempting to follow my brother's orders to capture the sky pirate, but his mind was set on battle and altered how he viewed what he was commanded to do."

He frowned, leaning against the windowpane. "I take it that means you know about Ragnarok, too. Am I right?"

Larsa nodded. "My brother spoke highly of you, and of the sky pirate Balthier," he stated. "You see, they were once comrades-in-arms, a few years ago before he became a sky pirate. That was why my brother wanted to peacefully convince Balthier to return to Archades, to persuade him to aid his homeland again."

"Balthier's Archadian?" Snow asked, surprised. "He never mentioned that to me...Though, I should have figured it out on my own. He's got an accent like you and Vayne, completely different from the rest of us."

"My brother is expecting you. He's down the hall, and to the left."

Snow nodded in understanding and left the room, silently wondering how Larsa seemed perfectly fine despite the death of his father a few days before. He shrugged it off, returning his thoughts to the main reason he'd come to Archades in the first place.

_I'll admit, I wasn't sure what I was going to say to Vayne. I hadn't thought it completely through, something that I seemed to always to when making a decision. But, I'd just have to wait and see. Right?_

He slowly pushed the tall red doors open, walking into a large room that overlooked the city of Archades. Vayne was standing behind his desk, watching the air ships fly past with little interest. As soon as Snow shut the door behind him, he turned away from the window to face his visitor.

"You're here sooner than I expected," he greeted, resting a hand on the desk. "I had thought that you would have stayed with your comrades and traveled here by foot. But, even one such as myself can be wrong at times."

"I'm here about Ragnarok," Snow clearly stated. "Why are you so interested in using it to destroy the Resistance of Dalmasca? And why does everyone on your side seem to know about it?"

"Ah. Of course you would be here to discuss the god of the damned." Vayne sat down at the desk, folding his arms across his chest as he looked upon the city before them. "Surely you understand that this is the second time I have put myself against the Lady Ashelia and her comrades. Before I allowed her to nearly defeat me in battle, but before she could the sky pirate was killed and sent to your world by our gods, the Occuria. This time I shall change what must become, and reclaim the right our people have so long lost."

"So you choose to destroy the lives of your world, and mine? If Ragnarok is allowed to completely take form, then there'll be nothing left for you to reclaim!"

"You managed to destroy the gods of your world, did you not? Ragnarok won't destroy the worlds when it takes form. It will destroy the Occuria, and end their reign over our people."

Snow scowled. "The Occuria are the ones who brought me here. If they're destroyed, then my way back home goes with them."

"Either way, your sky pirate will die. Not even the strongest man of will can withstand the transformation into the being known as Ragnarok." The emperor turned his gaze toward Snow, his eyes cold and empty. "Would you prefer to end his life before the beast takes him? Or, would you prefer he die a more noble death - the death of a hero?"

For some reason, it seemed that Vayne's last questions was more toward Snow than Balthier. "Heroes don't die," he answered, his lip curling in anger. "And we don't let the bad guy win. I'm going to find a way to save Balthier and get him back to a place where he won't have to worry about Ragnarok or anything like that."

"And, if he chooses a different path?"

"He's not going to-"

Vayne smirked. "Are you so sure, Snow Villiers? You were not there to see how easily he gave into the beast's bloodlust, how willing he was to kill the Gran Kiltias. The damned fear the holy, and therefore it is their duty to end all they fear."

"How do you know that? I didn't see you there when Bergan-"

"Your sky pirate lied to you," the emperor interrupted. "He _wanted_ to kill the Gran Kiltias. He wanted to destroy the being that separated him from the only one willing to help him."

"He said it was my choice to go with Ashe! He...He didn't care that I-"

"But you _chose_ to leave him behind."

Snow shut his eyes, clenching his fists out of frustration. Balthier wouldn't kill someone without reason...Would he?

_"As I said, the place of the holy is no place for the damned. Hearing the princess declare that she wanted to control the beast from 'another world' made me rethink how much she needs a sky pirate's aid in this little journey._"

He frowned, forcing the memory from his thoughts when he looked back toward Vayne. "There's nothing you can say that will make me doubt Balthier," Snow told him when he turned away. "I'm not your secret aid, and I'm not a puppet to the gods. I do what I want, and all I want to do is save the world and get back to Serah."

Snow stormed out of the room, not noticing the Occurian-creature appear behind the Archadian emperor.

**

* * *

**

He managed to use a teleport stone that Larsa gave him, and he arrived in the Salikawood not too long after. Snow fell into a grouping of bushes, hitting his head on one of the tree trunks in front of him. Cursing quietly, he sat up in the bushes and looked around for the others, wondering if they had already gone by. There was no one around except for a moogle pacing around the wooden walkway, not noticing the man who'd arrived by teleport stone.

Snow stood up from the walkway, resting a hand on the tree beside him. However, just as he stood up he felt something sting his hand - he didn't have to look to know what he'd done. A brightly colored flower covered with thorns had pierced into his skin, a green liquid oozing out from the spikes. Suddenly everything began to become hazy around him, and the next thing he knew he was sprawled out on the walkway trying to stay conscious.

"Well, look what the coeurl dragged in," he heard Balthier say. "The hero of this story himself."

"Bal...thier?"

The sky pirate smirked, staring down at the blond with his fomalhaut resting on his shoulder. "No, not anymore." He aimed the gun right at Snow's face, his smirk widening as his eyes turned red. "That man is dead."

And then a gun shot rang out, and Snow saw no more.

**

* * *

**

Balthier brushed the dust from his hair as he followed Ashe and Basch away from the remains of the king bomb. First, they managed to take a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in the Necrohol of Nabudis, then they were ambushed by the king bomb soon afterward. As if the day could get any better, Snow had run off on his own without even mentioning it to anyone but Penelo. Eventually the girl admitted to helping him use a teleport stone to go to Archades, only adding to his frustration.

"Fran and the others should be waiting for us at the gate to the Phon Coast," Basch stated when they reached the grouping of huts outside the king bomb's territory. "We'll meet up with them by nightfall, and head out from there."

"Lest we manage to find more trouble on the way," Balthier murmured through gritted teeth. The fact that Snow had disappeared without warning had left him in a bad mood all day, hence why the group decided to split up. Vaan and Penelo didn't want to be there when Balthier would start to complain about losing a comrade (again), and so Fran took them to go gather up the moogles who needed to repair the gate.

"I'm certain Snow is all right, Balthier," Ashe assured him, sheathing her sword. "Perhaps he's already waiting for us in Archades."

The sky pirate scoffed. "I doubt that, princess. You don't know that man like I do...He has moments where he acts only on what he believes is right, not what truly is."

She shrugged her shoulders, only to squint her eyes when she spotted something ahead. "Is that him, there?" she asked, pointing to someone leaning against a tree across from the teleport stone.

Balthier immediately rushed forward, and Ashe and Basch exchanged worried glances before following him. Snow looked to be sleeping, but the greenish-hue on his skin told them otherwise. Pressing a hand to the blond's forehead, Balthier cursed under his breath and looked down at the small black-and-blue hole in Snow's hand.

"He's been poisoned by one of those noxious plants on this tree," he explained, quickly pulling out an antidote from one of the pouches on his belt. "Basch, Ashe, go find Fran and tell her to come find me, then go to the hunter's camp and see if you can find someone who can properly treat him."

"Will he be all right?" Ashe asked, worriedly looking down at their ill comrade.

"He's too stubborn to die. Go, before I lose my patience with you."

**

* * *

**

Snow tiredly opened his eyes, noticing the soft blankets covering him. The first thing he did as soon as his vision returned to him was look at his hand; it was bandaged up cleanly, most likely Fran's doing. He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing around the bright room with curious eyes. Eventually he looked down at his side and saw that Balthier was peacefully sleeping, resting his head on Snow's leg.

"Hey, Balthier," he said, shaking the sky pirate lightly by the shoulder. "Wake up."

"Mm?" The sky pirate sat up almost immediately, though he looked more tired than he should have been. Snow wondered if he had gotten any sleep over the past few days, or however long he was unconscious for. "Ah, you're awake. Gave us quite a scare, you know."

"You could have warned me about the toxic plants in that place."

Balthier waved it off with a hand. "Come, now, you were the one to run off without telling me. It's your fault you ended up getting into more trouble."

Snow weakly smiled, knowing that he was just being teased. "Where are we, anyway?"

"The Phon Coast, at the hunter's camp. We've been here for the past few days, waiting for you to awaken."

"So I _have_ been asleep for a while. Guess I've learned my lesson about going off on my own..."

"I do hope so," Balthier muttered, sitting up straight in his chair. "I've been watching over you since we brought you here. You owe me for this, Ice."

"Just add it to my list of things to do while saving the world." The blond sighed, then narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Balthier, before I passed out...I saw something strange. I can't really remember it, though, since my head's all foggy from the poison...But it had something to do with you. At least, I _think_ it was you."

"Poison will do that to you. You were lucky enough to only have a small amount in your system, so Fran was able to heal you." Balthier smirked. "I suppose I should be flattered, seeing as how you're always dreaming about me."

"I'm married, Balthier."

"Since when has that been a problem? You seem to be getting along quite well with the princess."

"That's different. It's my job to be close to her," Snow answered, frowning. "And, besides, technically you're supposed to be loyal to someone, too. Lightning's still waiting for you."

"Not unless the beastie gets to her first," Balthier said with a scowl. "Though she may be trying to remember me, there's naught much else I can do to stop Ragnarok from going after her in her dreams."

Snow wondered if Balthier knew that Lightning had seen him in her dream, when he promised her that he'd find some way to bring the _real_ Balthier back to her. But, judging by his slightly confused expression he didn't know.

"Nonetheless, should we manage to stop this fiend from destroying my human soul and what-not...We'll just have to see where the future lies." For a moment, the sky pirate cast his eyes downward and stared at his hands. He didn't look up when he quietly asked, "How has she been? Since I...left, that is."

"Who, Lightning?" The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, well...She's been all right, despite how much she still doesn't really like me. Sometimes I wonder if she regrets letting me marry Serah, knowing that she has never liked the idea of 'marriage'..."

Balthier glanced in his direction once, then looked back down at the floor.

"I was gonna ask you to be my best man at the wedding, you know," Snow said, grinning.

"Ice, you didn't remember who I was. How could you 'ask' me?"

"I never got the chance to ask you when I did remember you. Too busy saving the world, remember?"

"As always."

Snow smirked, but then it faded away after a while. "But, you know...Lightning did care about you," he said. "You were just too focused on getting back to Ivalice to notice how much she did."

"What makes you think I didn't notice?" Balthier asked, raising an eyebrow. "I recall showing my affection to her before we confronted Orphan, unless you've forgotten that by now."

"I thought that was just your way of telling her that you wouldn't be coming back."

"It _was_, but I still like to think I made an effort to express my interest. Commitment and I are not good bedfellows, mind you."

"Then what's the deal with you and Fran?"

"Don't change the subject, Ice. It's impolite." Balthier waved his hand at him, turning his head toward the door. "I suppose it would be good for you to get some real rest now, lest I want my dear partner scolding me for keeping you awake."

Snow frowned. "Hey, we were finally having a heart-to-heart conversation, for once. Don't ruin it, Balthier."

"If you don't stop talking now, I'll cast Sleep on you."

**

* * *

**

_Bwahahaha. Thought I'd end this chapter with some more bromance. I guess Balthier still doesn't like it either. But, hey! He finally mentioned Lightning._

_Snow's weird dellusions still worry me. o.O What's with him and dreaming about Ragnarok?_


	16. We All Have Regrets

**Author's Note:** _Enough with slightly-filler chapters. Back to the main plot, yo. (Doctor Cid! Heck yeeesss.)_

_I missed you, __**The Giant Daifuku**__. :3 Here's an extra long chapter, just for you._

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Sixteen

We All Have Regrets

_It wasn't long until I began to question what I was actually sent there to do. Help Ashe reclaim her throne, stop the Occuria, and protect Balthier from himself. It all seemed like a little too much for this hero._

Though he still felt the slightest bit light-headed, Snow assured the others that he'd be well enough to travel as soon as they wanted to leave. Balthier seemed almost suspicious of something, but he made no motions to even ask of why Snow suddenly went to Archades before everyone. Ashe, on the other hand, felt the need to question his reasonings; he told her in a quiet voice that he had to understand something, to which she took as a sign for her to not press further on the matter.

It was in the afternoon of their last day in the Phon Coast, and everyone was fine with using it to relax and replenish their strength before they were tread on to Archades. Snow had tried asking why they didn't just use a teleport stone to go there instead of walking the entire way, and Balthier merely said that using teleport stones gave him headaches. The blond gave up on trying to figure out what he meant, and left to go find Vaan and Penelo.

The two orphans were splashing water at each other, and just as Snow waved at them he received a face full of water in greeting. Penelo innocently smiled as soon as he shook the water from his hair, while Vaan grinned like a young, but guilty child.

"Okay, let me show you some _real_ moves," Snow said with a sly grin, cracking his knuckles. He ducked down and grabbed Vaan around the waist, turning around and throwing him into the water. Penelo started laughing, despite that when Vaan was thrown into the water she was completely drenched. The boy stood up and attempted to tackle the taller man, only to end up getting pushed into the water again.

"No fair!" Vaan exclaimed, as soon as he was standing up again. "You're taller than both of us!"

Snow merely grinned at him, and turned his head toward the other end of the beach. There, Balthier walked with Ashe while Fran and Basch stood under one of the trees discussing something with each other. Ashe seemed to be paying no attention to the sky pirate and kept her eyes forward, until...

**

* * *

**

_Lightning nearly tripped over her own feet when she wasn't looking, but Balthier caught her by the hand and smirked at her. She walked past him without even uttering a 'thank you', though she didn't move her hand from his right away. As she walked on, he looked back toward the others, and then his gaze moved back to her when he tilted his head to the side._

**

* * *

**

Snow shook his head, blinking repeatedly to regain focus. Balthier was saying something to Ashe, making her narrow her eyes and turn back to look at him. Whatever they were talking about, the princess didn't seem to pleased by it. Sighing heavily, Snow turned around in time to have water splashed in his face again.

"Hey, that's cheating, Vaan!"

"It wasn't me that time, it was Penelo!"

The girl only smiled innocently, winking once at them both.

**

* * *

**

"Smells less like a capital...and more like a sewer," Vaan murmured as the group walked out from the Sochen Cave Palace into what seemed like a less-clean version of Rabanastre. Balthier turned his eyes toward the city in the distance, which Snow recognized as Archades.

"Even empires have need of sewers," the sky pirate explained as Fran touched his arm when she walked up to him. "The runoff from Archades' proper pools here: those who lack papers to live in the city itself. The mighty who have fallen, and the fallen who would be mighty. Their eyes never leave Archades."

The young thief shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it must be a lot nicer than this place."

"Oh, to be sure. Archades reeks of a different filth." He started to walk down the road, glancing back toward them. "Let's be off! We can follow our noses to Draklor."

They followed his lead through Old Archades, only to be stopped short by imperials guarding the stairs up to the main city. Since they lacked the 'proper' credentials, they weren't able to go up the stairs to where they needed to go. Ashe sighed heavily, and she turned toward the others with a hopeless look in her gray eyes. That is, until they heard someone approach them.

"Well, well, well...There's a sight for sore eyes," a shifty-looking man said as he walked toward the group. His eyes were focused on Balthier, who looked none-too-happy to see their visitor. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Not here."

"Oh, wonderful," Balthier droaned. "Enter the streetear."

"A pirate would do well to smile. Wouldn't want to sour his reputation."

Snow uneasily looked toward the sky pirate, not knowing if they could trust the man. "You know this guy?"

"An old...friend," Balthier answered, reluctant to answer. "He's a streetear, a peddler of rumor and hearsay by the name of Jules. He'd bite a gil given by his own mother, and shave it in half to pay for her funeral."

"Sometimes an ear with a tight purse string's the order of the day," Jules continued. "Like when a pirate decides he fancies going _up_ in the world."

"To the city?" Vaan asked. "You know a way?"

"In Archades, _knowledge_ is power. And power has a way of opening doors, boy. Now, a fool will buy a sack of feathers for his pillow, but a wise man...He'll buy the whole stinkin' cockatrice and get his fill of meat into the bargain. So, wise man, how does 1500 gil sound?" Vaan hesitantly pulled out the gil from his pocket and handed it to Jules after looking to the others for support; they all knew there was not much else they could do. "Bright boy," the streetear said. "You learn fast. I call this meeting to order. Tell me, heard any rumors in town?"

Everyone looked to each other, but Snow suddenly got an idea. "Ragnarok," he said, earning a confused look from said god's vessel. "Apparently it's here, in Archades. A beast powerful enough to even scare the Dynast-King himself. With Ragnarok in Archades, no one's safe. Not even Vayne. That rumor enough for you?"

Jules' smirk widened, and he disappeared amongst the crowd. Not a moment later, the soldiers guarding the stairs ran off in another direction, leaving the path right open for Snow and the others. Vaan eagerly went up the stairs, thanking the streetear when he and Penelo ran off.

"Never thought you'd go for such a meager price," Balthier muttered when Jules returned.

"A pirate should know that words are worth gil uncountable," the streetear replied. "Here's some words for you: the prodigal son Bunansa's come back to the imperial roost. See? Words of much value, these."

Balthier scowled, storming off up the stairs, cursing something through gritted teeth.

**

* * *

**

By the time they reached the city of Archades, night was falling upon them. Balthier stopped in the middle of a crowded street and faced the rest of the group, and Snow noticed right then how anxious he seemed to be. "We go our separate ways here," he said. "I've some business to attend to. We'll meet again later." As he turned to walk away, he motioned for the tall blond to follow him. "Snow, with me."

Snow looked to the others, mainly Ashe, but he followed the sky pirate without asking any questions. The others were fine on their own, though they'd have to find some place to stay for the night if he and Balthier weren't going to return until morning. Fran would make sure nothing bad happened to any of them, especially Ashe and Basch (since, well, they weren't technically meant to be alive, having been declared dead two years before). He could only hope that Vaan and Penelo would be able to stay out of trouble...

For some reason, Balthier led him back down into Old Archades. There weren't any soldiers guarding the stairs, like before, and there were less people around. It was completely dark by the time they stopped walking, and when Balthier turned around to face him, Snow wondered if he was mad about what he'd said earlier. Spreading rumors about Ragnarok didn't seem like the greatest of ideas to him anymore, especially when the beast could kill him at any moment.

"Ice, you and I trust each other, don't we?" the sky pirate asked, resting a hand against the wall beside him. "We're known each other for quite some time now."

"Uh, yeah..." Snow uneasily looked around, wondering if something bad was going to happen to him. He _had_ thought that Balthier could control Ragnarok by then, especially since he never seemed to take off Lightning's necklace. But that didn't stop him from worrying if "Why are we down here, Balthier? We should go back to the others."

"I'm curious about something, though. It would seem that the monster hasn't tried to force its way out for a while, and I have feeling that you're the reason why."

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. However, there's another reason. Ragnarok desires blood, and without blood it will grow weak, which you would think would give me the upper hand in this battle within." Balthier frowned. "But, when the beast is weak, so am I."

"We've just be traveling too much. I'm sure you being tired has got nothing to do with-"

"But it _does_." He glanced away for a moment, then met Snow's eyes again. "Ice, I need you to trust me on this. You're the only one who can tame the beast since Lightning isn't here to do so."

"Balthier-"

The sky pirate held up a hand, silencing him. "Snow, trust me. This is all I can do to keep myself alive long enough to find a way to end this." He disappeared into the shadows for a few moments, and when he returned he had taken off his gold-embrodered vest and wore just his white blouse and leather pants. The lightning-bolt necklace was still around his neck, and it seemed to shine more than before in the dim moonlight. Balthier looked toward Snow as soon as he walked past him, still frowning. "When you know its time for the beast to stop killing, simply show it the necklace and I'll try my best to stop."

Snow narrowed his eyes. "And, if you don't?"

"You have my permission to do all you can to make me stop."

With that, Balthier pulled off the necklace and quickly handed it to the other man, his hands already trembling. He took a step back and disappeared into the shadows of the alleyway, and Snow began to wonder why he even agreed to let him do that. There was low growling coming from the shadows, reminding him of his dream back in Bhujerba, and not a moment later he saw a flash of dark red and black speed past him. Ragnarok jumped onto the rooftops, only looking back once at the blond with sickening red eyes before disappearing into the night.

"Wait! Balthier!" Snow called out, chasing after the beast as fast as he could. Since it was so dark out, he could barely make out his surroundings and nearly tripped as he tried to find Ragnarok, all the while feeling that something would go wrong.

Allowing innocent people to die wasn't something he would normally do. As the hero, he was meant to protect anyone he could. But there he was, protecting someone who may not have been as innocent and good as he first seemed. Balthier may have called himself the leading man, but what he was at that time wasn't.

_Heroes aren't supposed help the bad guy. But I did._

Everything seemed to be silent, making it even harder to track down Ragnarok. He half expected that there would be people screaming and trying to escape, but then again the people who lived in Old Archades weren't the most lively people. Snow nearly tripped over something, and he stopped to see what it was: a beheaded body lying in a pool of blood. Forcing himself to look away, he took off running again and hoped that more people wouldn't have to die like that.

It seemed that the part of the beast that was still Balthier had purposely left behind a trail of bodies for Snow. Eventually, he managed to find Ragnarok in an alleyway, crouched over the body of a child. With wide eyes he took a step closer, clutching the necklace in his hand and trying his best not to vomit at what he was seeing. The stench of iron filled his senses, and he tightly shut his eyes when Ragnarok bit down into the child's neck, drawing blood.

"Balthier?" Snow whispered, and Ragnarok looked up at hearing the name. Blue eyes stared into red for what seemed to be the longest of time. The beast beared its teeth at him, and for a moment Snow thought he was going to get killed. But he held out Lightning's necklace, and Ragnarok jumped back at the sight of it.

Without warning, Ragnarok ran past him and disappeared around the corner, forcing Snow to give chase once again. He thought about just waiting for it to return, but he didn't want to let Balthier see what he'd done - killing a child probably wasn't something _he_ wanted to do.

Almost out of breath, Snow found Balthier kneeling behind wooden boxes, clutching his head and cursing repeatedly. His white blouse was torn up and covered with blood, and even his leather pants had holes in them after transforming into Ragnarok. He didn't seem to notice that Snow was there until the lightning-bolt necklace was dangling in front of his face. He grabbed it immediately and pulled it around his neck, then rested his forehead against one of the boxes.

"I suppose...I'll need to find some new clothes, won't I?" Balthier weakly asked, looking up toward the other man.

Snow only nodded, not wanting to say much else.

**

* * *

**

The next day, Snow and Balthier waited for the others to arrive in the central area of Archades. Balthier had managed to steal clothes that looked almost like his old ones, hoping that no one (save for Fran) would notice a difference. They managed to stay far away from Old Archades, fearing that all the imperials walking about would somehow recognize the sky pirate as the one who had killed the seven people the night before.

Snow was surprised to find out that Balthier knew exactly who Ragnarok was killing; he'd chosen those who were either ill or dying, giving them a 'quick death'. Despite that, the blond still wasn't sure if he was all right with it.

Vaan and the others arrived later in the morning, and Ashe immediately went to Snow and asked if they were all right. She had heard of what had happened with Ragnarok from the city gossip, and apparently was worried that they had been found by the beast. Snow could see the intrigue in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Knowing that Ragnarok was close by fueled her determination.

"Certainly took your time getting here, didn't you," Balthier said to Vaan, frowning. "Off seeing the sights, perhaps?"

"Not likely. Do you know how long it took us to get the chops to get up here?"

"What? But I _gave_ Jules some chops..."

Vaan hung his head low. "Jules!"

On cue, the streetear walked toward the group with a snarky look on his face. "A squad of judges has been sent to Draklor," he said. "You'll find the service entrance rather a difficult proposition, I'm afraid."

Balthier folded his arms across his chest. "Your doing, no doubt. You knew the Ministry of Law would move, so you had Vaan out collecting chops until the judges could reinforce Draklor. Of course...Tell me, how much did the Ministry pay for word of the prodigal son?"

"The Ministry?" Jules shook his head, still smirking. "Oh, judges make poor customers, my friend. Too many rules, too many laws. Perhaps you didn't know, Master Balthier, that Draklor is a toy box these days, filled with your lord father's conceits...All developed without the Senate's knowledge, of course. Why, not even the emperor knew the full extent of Doctor Cid's operations." He glanced at the others before continuing, "Now, here's the catch: since Bayne had himself declared dictator, nary a peep has come out of that laboratory. I know people who would sell their own mum for the merest scrap of information about the goings-on inside Draklor."

"People like...Rozarrian sympathizers worried about the Empire's weapons programs, and anyone else who might be opposed to House Solidor hegemony. So, we create a disturbance, and you get your windfall of dirt on Draklor."

"And in exchange for your service, I've spoken to a cabbie. When he asks where you want to go, tell him: "you know where to go". Simple, no?"

The sky pirate shook his head, beginning to walk in the other direction. "Ah, a deal, brokered in true Archades fashion. Why, it's just like old times, Jules. Brings a tear to my eye."

Snow and Ashe were the last to follow Balthier, managing to overhear Jules say, "Good to be back, eh? My regards to your lord father, Master Ffamran...er, rather Master 'Balthier'."

They boarded the cab as soon as they reached the other end of the city, and Vaan was foolish enough to talk to the already agitated Balthier. "So, this Jules..." the boy said, leaning against the chair the sky pirate sat in. "Is some old friend of yours, Balthier? You two seemed...close. I mean, not as close as you and Snow, but still."

"Close enough for fisticuffs," Balthier answered with a tight scowl. "Driver! Faster, if you please. I would loathe to expend any of the violence in my present mood on my companions."

The cab driver seemed frightened by this. "S-sir? Yes, sir!"

As the cab drove on, Ashe took the seat beside Snow and looked at him with an odd glint in her eyes. He blinked a few times, noticing her intense gaze, until he finally asked, "Something wrong?"

"That brand, on your arm," she said. "Where did you get it?"

She was talking about the barely visible l'Cie brand, not the one from Mateus on his other arm. "What, this? It's, uh...it's the thing that gives me the ability to cast magick. People in my world can't use it unless they're...unless they're l'Cie."

"L'Cie?"

"It's kind of a long story...I'm not too sure that you'd want to hear it, either."

Ashe smiled weakly, touching the brand on his arm with a gentle hand. Snow only noticed then how soft her skin was. "Then, perhaps you will tell me later? We've been traveling with each other for a few weeks now, but I seem to know nothing about you, Snow."

He laughed quietly. "Then, I guess I'll have to tell you later."

**

* * *

**

They managed to reach Draklor without any further interruptions due to the lack of security in the tower. By the time they reached Cid's private office, it seemed as if they would be able to continue without any problems at all. That is, until they saw the state that his office was in. A bookshelf was knocked over into the middle of the floor, and there were multiple papers scattered around the room. Fran sniffed the air uneasily and looked around the room.

"He's had visitors," she stated. "Ones lacking matter by the look of it."

"Someone after the nethicite?" Vaan asked, naive as usual.

Balthier walked over to the desk, frowning when he looked down at the papers on top of it. "The Jagd Difohr, was it?" he asked, more than likely not paying attention to who could hear him. "Six years, and ever since you got back, this...What madness found you there?"

Outside the door, they could hear soldiers running around to find either them, or the one who had been there earlier. They were yelling to close and lock doors, and to stay on guard for whoever they were looking for. Snow wondered if the imperials knew that Ragnarok was there, judging by how frantic they sounded.

"They found us!" Vaan exclaimed, looking toward the rest of the group.

Fran shook her head. "His earlier visitors, more like. We should lie low for now."

"No, we'll use their confusion. We need to find Cid," he sternly told them all, narrowing his eyes. "_Now_."

After finding an elevator, the group made their way to the 70th floor without getting caught by imperials. Snow followed Balthier and Basch out the door first, walking beside Ashe, and stopped as soon as he heard someone running toward them. He narrowly dodged the man's dual blades by jumping to the side, and managed to stop him by using his arm to block the sword swung at him a second time.

"Ah. My apologies," the dark skinned man said. "You bear not the stench of Cid's lackeys."

"You're the other intruder?" Snow asked, stepping back from the man and rubbing his sore arm.

"Yes, a valuable man, one I'd sooner not lose. Yet he knows too much."

They all turned their heads at the sound of a voice coming from the top of the stairs, and almost immediately the other man rushed toward it with his blades drawn. Balthier was the first to follow, leading the group up the stairs in time to see their earlier visitor facing against Cid in a sunlit room.

"Cid!" the dark skinned man exclaimed. "You know deifacted nethicite brought down the _Leviathan_! How can you persist in this folly?"

"And you've come to stop me?" Cid asked, bearing a smirk much like his son's. "I'd fain see you try."

Balthier stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. "Consider your bones, old man. You're outmatched."

Cid's smirk widened when he laid eyes on his son. "Pirate scum of the skies! What brings you here?"

"Treasure, what else would a pirate want? We'll take the Dusk Shard."

He let out a laugh. "You've come all this way for that trinket? I thought you above this." Cid looked beside him, listening to a voice that wasn't there. "Hm? What's that?" He then turned his gaze toward Ashe, smirking widely. "Ah, the princess of Dalmasca come to visit? She's not entirely without merit. A test of sorts for our princess?"

"You're a babbling fool," Ashe hissed from where she stood between Balthier and Snow.

"A trial for Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! You lust for the god Ragnarok's power, do you not?"

Ashe gasped quietly, casting her eyes to the side. Snow touched her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't listen to him," he told her. "You're better than that."

She smiled slightly when their eyes met, then turned her gaze toward Cid. He had jumped down in front of them, Mist surrounding him as his floating mechanical rooks descended from the air. He started to laugh menacingly when the Mist grew stronger, and Snow flinched when he felt his l'Cie brand twinge in pain. When the golden clouds faded from sight, Cid held out a pair of energy rifles toward the group.

"Manufacted nethicite!" Fran exclaimed, pulling out her bow and arrow. "Like Bergan."

Balthier cast his eyes downward for a moment, but soon his expression grew dark. "How could you do this?" he asked, regretfully. "How could you fall this far?"

Snow moved to join the others in battle, but he soon lost his sight and felt himself going to a different time, but a similar situation.

**

* * *

**

_Cid Raines kept walking toward them, not saying a single thing. Something wasn't right. Snow saw Balthier slowly reaching for Lightning's gunblade behind her back, his eyes focused on the Sanctum general, and once he had his hand on the weapon he charged at the man._ "Raines!" _he snarled_, "You traitor!" _He clumsily swung at him with the gunblade, only to have Raines dodge each of his attacks with ease. The general grabbed Balthier by the arm, and then carelessly flung him off to the side with little or no effort, taking the gunblade in his own hands. The sky pirate winced when he hit the floor, but he got back to his feet instantly, glaring back at the taller man._

"I put you on the path," _Raines said to them all_, "That was my Focus."

_Fang flinched. _"You're a l'Cie?"

_He nodded once. _"Since long before we met. I did my best to assist you, as bid by the fal'Cie. Now do you understand?" _Everyone remained silent, and he continued. _"The fal'Cie have watched over you, guiding your every step. The luck that saved you time and again was a deliverate machination. Why, you may ask? The Primarch - or should I say, Barthandelus - is crafting you into the instruments of Cocoon's demise."

"And my world's demise," _Balthier added in, scowling._

"We've been played for fools!" _Fang murmured, clenching her fists when she looked downward_.

_Sazh asked_, "A Cocoon fal'Cie? Why?"

"Why?" _Raines kept his expressionless face as he spoke. _"To restore the Maker. The entity responsible for creating both humans and fal'Cie. Long ago, the Maker departed this world, leaving the two behind. In a sense, humans and fal'Cie are brothers - orphaned by the same parent. As for the humans, they forgot the order imposed by the Maker. They began to war amongst themselves, for the first time in history."_ He frowned weakly, turning his head to the side_. "The fal'Cie focused on recalling their lost deity and returning their world to its formal glory. This purpose lies at the heart of all their actions. Calling back the Maker requires a fitting sacrifice."

"Yeah," _Lightning said_, "we've heard. The destruction of Cocoon, and Balthier's world."

"The lives of each world's entire populace in bloody tribute."_ Raines tossed the gunblade back to its rightful owner, and Lightning caught it without even flinching._

"I don't get it," _Hope stated, both confused and frustrated. _"Why do they need us? Couldn't the fal'Cie just end the world with just a thought?"

_The general shook his head. _"Their existence is bound to the creation and maintenance of this floating shell. It is their very nature that holds them in check."

_Balthier rubbed his sore arm, keeping his intense gaze upon the man. _"And the Occuria?"

"Unlike the fal'Cie, your gods seek to simply control your world. I would expect you to remember, but...seeing as how your path has changed, you've forgotten the truth and your destiny."

"If we can stop this by doing nothing," _Vanille exclaimed, stepping forward beside Balthier_. "We'll do nothing!"

_Raines smirked. _"Noble. I expected as much."

"You lied to us," _Snow growled, gritting his teeth together and raising his voice._ "What happened to your dream of rebuilding Cocoon for the people? Was it all a lie?"

"A shadow of a dream from when I was human," _he answered, his smirk faltering. _"It was change I craved, and once I'd built the influence to make things happen, there was change. I gained all the power I could hope for, but was a puppet with no will to wield it. It wasn't the fal'Cie who changed..." _Raines' l'Cie brand on his hand began to glow a light-blue color_. "...It was me."

_Balthier's gaze softened for a moment. _"You were made a l'Cie," _he murmured, understanding._

"Tied to an inescapable Focus - a slave of destiny. I lost hope. I'd all but given up my dreams of freedom." _Raines sighed, then looked toward them all with an odd glint in his eyes. _"I'm here of my own accord, not by fal'Cie order. Seeing you fight brought it all back. Brought back that future I once strove for. I, too, will challenge my fate." _His brand's glow intensified, and when he raised his arm he summoned a magick barrier around the group._ "If I can defeat you here, the fal'Cie plan will fail."

_Fang stepped forward, and yelled out his name._ "Raines!"

"I will use all my remaining power!" _In a burst of light, he transformed into a half-human, half-Cie'th monster. His glowing eyes focused on Balthier as the party drew their weapons. _"I will set you free, Ragnarok!"

**

* * *

**

When Snow returned to present time in Ivalice, he was staring right into Penelo and Vaan's worried eyes. He sat up from the floor, rubbing his neck and looking toward the ones who were still fighting Doctor Cid. As Snow was assisted by the two orphans in standing up, the others struck down Cid and he slumped to the floor in defeat.

The dark-skinned man from before rushed forward, preparing to bring the finishing blow. However, he was knocked back by some invisible force and sent flying across the room. Cid stood up, unharmed, just as the Occurian-like creature appeared behind him.

"Venat," the doctor said. "You shouldn't have."

Balthier's eyes widened for a moment. "This creature...So this is your Venat?"

Venat faded from sight, and Cid turned toward the princess Ashe. "Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca! Just how far will you go for power? Does your lust for Ragnarok consume you?" Ashe gasped at this, looking down at her hands in regret. "Am I right? I am, aren't I. A worthy daughter of the Dynast-King! You would do well to go to Giruvegan. Who knows? You may receive a new Stone for your trouble, as well as the chance to completely unleash Ragnarok's power."

Balthier and Snow looked toward each other, and it was easy to see the sky pirate's sudden fear in his eyes. Cid walked toward the atomos ship that had arrived from above, just as Ashe took a step forward.

"Your words mean nothing to me!" she yelled, drawing her sword.

"The reins of history back in the hands of man." Cid looked to them, smirking. "I, too, make for Giruvegan. Give chase, if you dare it!"

The atomos unit flew off with him on board, and Balthier frowned as he watched his father leave. He tilted his head to the side, muttering, "I hate it when he does that..."

"Mayhaps you think me remiss!" The dark-skinned man approached the princess, watching her. "The Lady Ashe of Dalmasca?" When she nodded, he held out his hand in greeting. "The sky pirate Reddas, at your employ."

**

* * *

**

_Reddas! *squee!* My second favorite sky pirate._

_I totally copy-and-pasted that whole section with Cid Raines from __**So Starstruck**__. :D Why? Because both him and Doctor Cid were both after the same thing: to have destiny back in the hands of the people, not the gods. I thought that I'd make that point (all the while avoiding writing a battle scene? lol)._

_Holy CARP this is a long chapter...Over 5,000 words! Longest chapter I have ever written! :o  
_


	17. Giruvegan

**Author's Note:** _Six more chapters...D: And three more days until school starts. Craaap. Let's hope I can get this done!_

_Hugs to **The Giant Daifuku**. :3  
_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Seventeen

Giruvegan

_When Balthier had first told me that he was a sky pirate, I didn't believe him. But, to think there's a whole _city_ of them...Completely proved me wrong._

Reddas took them to the city of Balfonheim that night, and allowed them to stay at his manse in order to regain their strength. When morning came, all of them left to go meet with him in his office overlooking the water. Snow stood by one of the windows, watching the ships sail by in the water, while Balthier stood with Fran close beside him. Ashe and the others chose to stand around Reddas' desk.

"They choose to supply the Resistance, yet raise not a sword in aid," the princess muttered. "What city could do this?"

"A city of men without countries," the pirate king answered, leaning against the edge of the desk. "Pirates of the sea and of the sky. Few are they who would fain lay down their lives for a friend, let alone a king."

Snow glanced over to Balthier, who seemed to be amused by what his fellow pirate had said. He could obviously go against that statement, since he had willingly help the others back on Pulse the year before. Then again, he did have nothing better to do in the other world...

"The Marquis, he is set on war?" Ashe asked with a frown.

"The time approaches when he must make his _vis-a-vis_ the Empire clear. When he helped you off the _Leviathan_, he spited the judges full sore. He cannot sit in idleness and expect to avoid a reckoning. The Marquis shares my distaste for war...yet if it comes to it, he will show no quarter."

"It's just what Vayne wants," Basch said, shaking his head. "Lure the Rozarrians and the Resistance to the field, then crush both with the nethicite."

"I think not," Balthier stated, stepping forward. "It's not about the nethicite anymore, remember? All Vayne wants is that god from Snow's world. Ragnarok is his weapon - the weapon he plans to use to fight those against him."

"We don't even know if this 'Ragnarok' is real," Vaan added in. "Sure some people were killed in Archades after we spread that rumor, but that doesn't mean that thing actually exists."

Balthier surprisingly smiled slightly at hearing that. Ashe, however, wasn't as easily swayed. "It _does_ exist," she hissed, and then she turned toward Snow. "Ragnarok - you said that it helped you save your world. When I tame it, it will do the same for me. I carry the Sword of Kings, the very thing the Gran Kiltias said would tame the beast once I wield it against it." She looked down slightly. "All we must do now is find it, in Giruvegan."

Fran stepped forward, folding her arms across her chest. "It is told in a song of my people. '_On the farthest shores of the river of time...shrouded deep in the roiling Mist...the holy land sleeps: Giruvegan. Who knows the paths? The way to its doors_?'"

Reddas nodded. "Then you seek the Jagd Difohr. Deep within the jungle of Golmore, in a corner of the Feywood, a Mist-storm surges and seethes."

"Then that's it. Let's go!" Vaan said, grabbing Penelo's hand and running out the door. Basch and Fran followed them, but Snow, Balthier and Ashe remained behind.

"Not coming, Reddas?" Balthier asked the pirate king, raising an eyebrow. "Forget your precious nethicite already?"

"Cid's words rang hollow to me. I will follow another course."

"Ah, another lead, is it? You're well-informed."

Vaan burst into the room again, eagerly waiting in the door way. "Hurry it up, or we'll leave with out you!" he told the three still in the room.

"Ah, Vaan! I've had some of my men check on this Feywood," Reddas told the boy. "Best ask what they've found."

"Okay! Thanks for the help, Reddas." He disappeared again, and the pirate king laughed.

"Fly first, ask questions later. Your apprentice is more pirate than you."

Bathier scoffed. "I don't _have_ an apprentice," he snarled, leaving the room not too long later.

Both Snow and Ashe moved to follow him, but Reddas stopped them. "Princess Ashe! I would hear your heart. If Doctor Cid has spoke the truth, you may well be rewarded with more nethicite in Giruvegan. Tell me: do you still desire the Stone?"

"I desire its power," she answered. "I want...yet I also fear. But I must protect Dalmasca. I can't afford to fear anything, and with Ragnarok's help I will be able to obtain the power I need."

"Do not forget Nabudis. That is my only counsel for you."

Ashe nodded in return, and both she and Snow left the room to find the others. Though, he, too, wondered if Ashe was desperate enough to find Ragnarok in order to stop Vayne. And if she was, then it wouldn't be long until she found out who the god really was.

**

* * *

**

The Feywood was one of the most confusing, and frightening places Snow had ever seen in his life. It was almost as cold as the Paramina Rift, and the fiends seemed to come out of nowhere, but what bothered him most was the Mist surrounding the group as they walked on. One moment Balthier would be walking in front of him, then the next thing he knew the sky pirate would be swallowed up completely by the golden clouds, only to appear beside him not a moment later. Constantly he would be seeing things, as well, in the Mist. His reflection, or sometimes the faces of people from his past; like Serah, Lightning, and even Balthier (before Ragnarok).

After dealing with a plant-like monster called Rafflesia, the group decided that it would be best to stop for the night. It was only the slightest bit dark out, but everyone seemed to be tired from traveling through the woods the entire day. That, and the Mist seemed to have an effect on everyone's mind.

They all sat around the fire pit, listening to Vaan and Penelo argue about who would get to take the first watch of the night. Eventually Snow caved in and volunteered, not wanting to have the two orphans biting each others heads off before the night was over.

"Anyone got any good campfire stories?" Vaan asked, wanting to break the awkward silence between them all. Penelo slapped him upside the head, frowning.

"This isn't _camping_, Vaan!" she scolded him. "I thought you'd learned this by now!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to get a conversation started!"

Snow looked between the two of them, and then glanced toward Balthier, who was sitting across from him and leaning against Fran's shoulder for warmth. "I've got a story," Snow finally said. "It's about the hero who turned against the gods of his world, and managed to save his home and the girl he loved."

And so, like Ashe had asked him, he told them about his journey on Cocoon as a Pulse l'Cie. He left out the parts that included Balthier losing his memory over time (due to the fact that he had lost his life in Ivalice before that), and that the Occuria had something to do with him being in Cocoon in the first place. As he spoke, Snow found himself missing his world more and more. It had seemed like the longest time since he'd left, when it had only been more than a month. How much longer would it be until he returned to Serah? _Would_ he ever see her again?

Once Snow finished telling his story, Vaan sat there with a puzzled expression on his face. Penelo, too, seemed slightly confused. "So," the boy said, glancing between Balthier and Snow, "you're telling me...That Balthier's in love with someone who isn't Fran?"

Balthier nearly fell off the log he was sitting on, thanks to Fran holding him up by grabbing his arm. Snow laughed uneasily, not realizing that he'd accidentally mentioned the complicated almost-relationship between Balthier and Lightning. "Uh, well...That's up to him to decide," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well obviously he loves her, Vaan," Penelo said, folding her arms across her chest. "If he didn't love her, then why did he kiss her before their final battle? Hm?"

"He's _Balthier_. He'll do anything to be dramatic!"

"I do _not_," Balthier retorted with a scowl. "If you had been in the situation we were in, thinking that there would be no other time to express our affection, then you would understand exactly why I had done what I did."

"He is quite the dramatic, though," Fran said with a small smile. "He just chooses not to admit it."

He looked toward his partner with a pathetic excuse for a hurt expression. "Fran, I thought you were on my side!"

She only tilted her head slightly. "You had chosen not to tell me of this Lightning. I had to find a way to get back at you, sometime."

Penelo pointed at the lightning-bolt charm around his neck, smiling. "So that necklace you're always fiddling with whenever you think someone isn't looking. It's hers, isn't it?"

Balthier, reluctantly, nodded. Snow was surprised that someone like him could even _get_ embarrassed.

"Then, you will be returning it to her someday?" Ashe asked, speaking up for the first time in a while. "A real gentleman wouldn't keep a woman waiting for such a long time."

"I had no idea that Balthier was a gentleman," Basch said, actually smiling for once.

The sky pirate glared at Snow, who was more than amused by the conversation. "This is all your fault, Ice," he said. "Now they won't let me live this down until the day I die."

"Which technically is impossible, since the 'leading man never dies'," Snow answered, smirking. Balthier only rolled his eyes.

"So, when you do go back to your world," Penelo said, fiddling with one of her braids, "you won't be able to come back here, to visit us?"

Snow hadn't thought about that. If he did manage to get back to Pulse, he'd be leaving behind the people he'd come to trust in Ivalice. And Balthier - what would he do? Would he stay in his world, with Fran, and continue his life as a sky pirate? Or, would he go back to Pulse to be reunited with Lightning? That is, _if_ they found a way to get rid of Ragnarok for good.

"You know, maybe we could find some way to use teleport stones to go between worlds," Vaan said, shrugging his shoulders. "That way we could see each other whenever we wanted to!"

"What makes you think I'd want to see _you_ again?" Snow asked, grinning widely.

"You'd want to see Ashe again, wouldn't you?"

Now it was Snow's turn to get embarrassed. He glanced in Ashe's direction, noticing her slightly amused smile, and then hit Vaan on the back of the head just to get him to stop talking.

**

* * *

**

The next day they reached the Ancient City of Giruvegan, and as Ashe dismissed Belias after opening the door, Fran uneasily looked around the majestic area with tense eyes. The princess, however, seemed completely content.

"On the farthest shores of the river of time, shrouded deep in the roiling Mist," she whispered, touching the esper brand on her arm and looking around.

Fran touched a hand to her chest, frowning. "The Mist runs thick here," she murmured.

"Like on the _Leviathan_?" Vaan asked, remembering what had happened to the viera when she was exposed to Mist.

"Do not worry, I will behave myself. The Mist here is...cooled. I sense something like a shadow here."

Ashe took a step forward, breathing one word: "Ragnarok." She glanced toward Snow, a suspicious glint in her eyes when he returned her gaze. But, he looked in the other direction just as Balthier walked past him.

"It appears Cid has yet to arrive," he said, shaking his head. "We'll lie in wait for him here."

"So we're not going inside?" Penelo asked, blinking out of curiosity.

"Not unless you want to end up twisted. Like the old man." He looked toward Ashe and Snow, who both seemed to be staring at something on the walkway in front of them. "Something there?"

Snow knew that Ashe could see Rasler standing there, but he saw the translucent Serah standing in front of them, much like the other two times before. She smiled at her husband and raised an arm as if to tell him to follow her. She turned away and began walking toward the way stone, disappearing with the Mist. Without even knowing it, Snow began to follow her, as did Ashe, and didn't even bother to hear Balthier saying that it wasn't a good idea to go into the city.

_Following 'ghosts' wasn't something I normally would have done...But if Serah was showing me a way to go back to her, then I would be willing to do anything._

However, instead of Serah waiting for them at the gate crystal, a guardian called Daedalus stood with its axe at the ready. Snow moved to begin fighting against it, but Ashe grabbed his arm as soon as she had drawn her sword. "Snow," she said to him, "Take the way stone into the city with Vaan and Penelo!"

"What?" He stared at her, dodging the axe being swung in his direction. "I _can _fight, remember? I'm not-"

"Please, just go!"

He looked to Balthier for his support, who wasn't paying attention to what was going on outside of the battle. Snow sighed heavily and then grabbed Vaan and Penelo by their arms, touching the way stone and disappearing from sight.

**

* * *

**

They were teleported to a large, open chamber with tiny lights flickering all around them. Snow tumbled onto the floor as soon as they arrived, and both of the orphans fell ontop of him. Penelo apologized repeatedly to him as soon as they were all standing, but he was too busy staring at the large crystal below them to even listen to what she was saying.

"I can't shake the feeling we're somewhere we're not meant to be," the dancer said, looking over the edge of the ledge they stood on.

"Yeah," Vaan said. "It's exciting."

"Exciting?"

"Don't know what we'll find. We could end up facing that god Ashe's after, or even the thing that created it."

Snow narrowed his eyes as he looked toward the two orphans. Giruvegan was completely surrounded with Mist, but his l'Cie brand had yet to react to it. Fran had said the Mist was somehow different than before, and now he was beginning to believe it. But, that didn't necessarily mean that it was a good thing. Different Mist meant that something else would happen, and if it had nothing to do with his 'Focus' from the Occuria...

"I doubt we'll find Ragnarok, Vaan," Penelo answered, fiddling with one of her braids again. "I mean, Snow said so himself. It could easily destroy Ivalice if it's summoned, and I'm sure Ashe doesn't want to risk losing all she's worked to reclaim. It just wouldn't be the right thing to do."

"Wherever we go, 'Ragnarok' seems to follow us. Remember all those people killed in Archades? And, the Gran Kiltias? Ragnarok must have killed him, too."

_The closer we got to finishing this journey, the more Ragnarok killed. I hadn't realized it before...But I had a feeling that it wouldn't be long until Ashe would get what she wanted. And, me? I wouldn't have been able to Ragnarok from killing her, too._

The others arrived a short time later, and Ashe was quick to see how Snow and the two orphans were. She seemed especially careful when she asked Snow if he was all right, and the determined glint returned in her eyes whenever she looked at him. Balthier saw that, and didn't seem to happy about how much attention she was giving the other man.

"The princess has been watching you since we left Archades, Ice. It would seem she thinks you're her Ragnarok," the sky pirate muttered as the group headed deeper into the city.

"Better me than you. I don't even want to think about what'll happen if she finds out you're actually Ragnarok," Snow said with a sigh, glancing toward the front of the group where Basch and Ashe walked.

"_When_ she finds out. I wasn't prepared to admit this to you, but this Mist here seems to be getting to me..." Balthier uneasily touched the lightning-bolt charm around his neck. "We'd best quit this place before the terrible beastie makes its appearance."

Snow frowned. "If Ragnarok tries to hurt anyone, I'll stop it."

"I hold no doubt that you'll be able to stop it from hurting the others. Just promise me that you'll try to stop _me_ from getting to them."

**

* * *

**

_I...didn't want to write a really long chapter again. . So, I chose to end it on a serious note. :D Woot?_


	18. Beast

**Author's Note:** _I don't want this story to end soon. :( *angsts*_

_Let's keep hoping this ends well, __**The Giant Daifuku**__! :3_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Eighteen

Beast

_Balthier wasn't the same man he was back when we first met. Consumed by hate for the gods that had punished him, by fear he held for the ones he cared about, and by the regret that there was nothing he could do to stop himself from doing as the gods bid._

By what seemed to be nightfall they reached the giant crystal in the center of Giruvegan, and the Mist inside of it seemed to follow them and strengthen with each step they took. Snow constantly checked on his sky pirate companion, fearing that if he turned away for one moment Ragnarok would be standing in his place. Balthier, though slightly on edge, seemed to be faring well enough.

When they reached the lower part of the crystal, however, they were met with another esper: Shemhazai, as Fran had called it. Though the battle seemed to droan on for longer than they may have wanted, the esper surrendered itself to Penelo, surprisingly, and a way stone was revealed to them beyond the door.

"Think it's safe to use?" Vaan asked, folding his arms across his chest. "I mean, it could lead us to somewhere we don't want to be."

"But it may lead us to what we're looking for," Ashe answered, turning her nose up and walking toward the way stone. "If you choose to remain behind, I won't mind."

Vaan seemed to be offended, but he marched right past her and touched the way stone, whisking them all to another place.

**

* * *

**

Snow opened his eyes, recognizing the area almost immediately. They were in the same place that he had visited the few times before in his dreams, the place where the Occuria spoke to him about his task. Yet, it was also the same place he and the others in his world had been to after confronting Dysley on Pulse - the place where they'd found Balthier after he had been killed.

To think, he'd been in Ivalice back then without even knowing it.

Ashe was standing a short distance away from them, but something blocked their path from reaching her. "Where is everyone?" she breathed, looking all around. It seemed that she couldn't see them.

"_Fear not, princess of Dalmasca. We Occuria have chosen you, and you alone._"

A cold wind brushed past them all, and Snow's eyes widened when he saw the Occurian-god appear right before his eyes. He, and Ashe, were the only ones who could see them; something that wasn't just a mere coincidence.

"_Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. We see your heart desires power, and power most holy shall we grant. Seek you the Sun-Cryst, slumb'ring star. In tower on distant shore it dreams. The mother of all nethicite, the source of its unending power. The Dynast-King, his fallow shards, coarse trinkets cut from the Sun-Cryst's light._"

"Such power exists?" Ashe asked, staring at the creature in front of her.

"_In time that are long passed away, we thought to save this Ivalice...and chose Raithwall the Dynast-King. He took the sword and cut the Cryst. Three Shards he took from its gilt grasp. His words and deeds run through your veins._"

"That's why I was given it, the Sword of Kings." Ashe brought her hands to her chest, casting her eyes downward. Then, she looked up at the Occurian with determined eyes. "Tell me, where can I find Ragnarok? If I am to reclaim what I've lost, I require its aid."

"_Seek you the damned? Ashelia B'nargin, you need not look far._"

"So I have thought right. My comrade from the other world. He is the one I have longed for?"

"_Nay._"

The princess frowned, and Snow suddenly felt afraid. He looked to Balthier, and he, too, seemed nervous. "Then, where is Ragnarok?"

"_Bound to hume form, Ragnarok seeks to claim this realm. Ever thirsting for blood, desiring to kill its destroyer. That is the one from the other realm. The man you care for, the one from Cocoon. Destroyer of Ragnarok_"

"Destroyer...of Ragnarok. Why did he not tell me?"

"_He denies what must be done. Destroy Ragnarok, and both realms will be saved._"

Ashe frowned. "You said that Ragnarok is bound to hume form. Snow has been trying all this time to stop me from finding the god...and if he is not Ragnarok, then someone close to him _is_."

Snow tightly shut his eyes. No, not _now_. It was far too soon for her to find out!

"_A companion to him, Ragnarok once was. Now, naught but a shell._"

"Ragnarok...Is Balthier Ragnarok?" she asked, taking a step forward. "It all makes sense now...Snow only wanted to protect Balthier, and that was why he told me to stop following this dream of mine. He fears for his life." She looked down, closing her eyes. "Does he truly believe I would kill an ally? That I am desperate enough to murder a friend?"

The others looked to Balthier, who merely hung his head low and kept his gaze on the translucent platform at their feet. Snow opened his eyes and almost reached toward him, but he knew nothing would change.

A sword materialized in front of Ashe, lowering to that she would be able to grasp it if she desired. "_Now take this sword, this Treaty-Blade. Occurian seal, mark of your worth. Cut deep the Cryst and seize your Shards. Wield the Dynast-King's power! Destroy Ragnarok!_"

Ashe stared at the sword, her gray eyes hesitant. "But Ragnarok...Balthier, he is-"

"_A heretic!_"

The Occurian sent a strong gust of wind toward Ashe, and she raised her hands to shield her face. Amongst the wind, four more Occurians appeared in front of the statues surrounding her.

"_The nethicite is ours to give, to chosen bearer or to none. Our messenger betrayed his vows, and Ragnarok took forth his soul. We give you now the Stone and task. Save Ivalice. Administer judgment: destroy Ragnarok!_"

"Judgment?" Ashe asked, sounding slightly offended. Suddenly, Serah appeared in front of the princess (in Snow's eyes, at least), smiling at her. "Destroy Ragnarok? To save Ivalice?"

"_The humes ever skew hist'ry's weave. With haste they move through too-short lives. Driven to err by base desires, t'ward waste and wasting on they run._"

Serah smiled, and for once Snow turned his eyes away from her.

"_Undying, we Occuria light the path for wayward sons of Man. Oft did we pass judgment on them so that Ivalice might endure. Eternal, we are hist'ry's stewards, to set the course and keep it true. The chosen is our hand, our fist, to let live some and crush the rest. Princess, you have been chosen. Take vengeance against the being brought here to destroy your kingdom. Fulfill your role as savior!_"

Serah touched the sword between she and Ashe, though the princess seemed hesitant to hold it as well. Her eyes widened, but the girl in front of her kept smiling, silently urging her to take the Treaty-Blade.

"_Attain to your birthright!_"

Ashe grabbed the sword with both of her hands, and Serah nodded to her, disappearing with the Occuria in a white light.

**

* * *

**

The next thing they knew, they were returned to the way stone in the Great Crystal. No one said anything, and Ashe turned toward them with the sword in hand. Her eyes were focused on Snow, some-what saddened by what she had been told.

"Snow," she said, her voice quiet. "Why did you not tell me?"

He turned his eyes away from her. "Said so yourself. To protect him."

"So you believed I would be the one to destroy Ragnarok? Snow, I would never betray those I trust!"

Balthier stepped forward, his eyes narrowed at the two before him. "Oh, of course you wouldn't," he hissed, and Snow saw the color of his eyes: blood red. He looked to the taller man, almost smirking out of pure anger. "But he _would_. Destroyer of Ragnarok, are you? All this time, you were their puppet! Just like the fal'Cie had me, you were the tool to the Occuria!"

Snow protectively stood in front of Ashe. "Balthier, it's not what you think! I never planned on doing as the Occuria told me! I-" Suddenly he cried out in pain, clutching his right forearm when his faded l'Cie brand begin to sting violently.

"To think, I had thought you were here to aid me in stopping this beast within!" Balthier's eyes grew darker, and Snow struggled to stay alert on what was happening. "I should have known. There is naught left for me here, nor in any other world! Because of you, all has been taken from me!"

"Balthier, _please_!" Ashe pleaded from where she stood with Snow. She held onto one of his arms, attempting to comfort him. "We never meant to-"

"I'm through with playing the leading man! As soon as the Occuria's _pets_ are gone, I'll be free to choose my own path!"

He tore the lightning-bolt charm off his neck and threw it aside, and Snow could only watch as it fell to the floor. Balthier fell to his knees as claws formed at the end of his fingertips, and sharp bones protruded out of his forehead. Penelo hid behind Vaan, her bright eyes filling with tears, while both Fran and Basch stood on guard. Snow pushed away from Ashe, stepping forward.

"Don't do this, Balthier!" he yelled, "This isn't who you really are!"

Balthier turned toward the blond, just as Ragnarok took full form. He then snarled in a voice not his own, "There aren't...enough prayers in this world..._to give me_ _redemption_!"

Ragnarok lunged for Ashe, but Snow jumped in the way and held the beast back. It bit down on his shoulder, and he gritted his teeth to stop from screaming. "Get out of here!" he called out to the others. "Run, dammit! Get out of here!"

Ashe stared at him with wide eyes, and Basch grabbed her arm to lead her away. But she would not move. Instead, she rushed forward and pulled out the Sword of Kings. Snow threw Ragnarok off of him, wincing when he felt some of the skin on his shoulder be torn off, only to be knocked down to the floor by the beast. He flinched when he hit the ground, his eyes widening when they met with Ragnarok's piercing glare.

_Any part of Balthier that had been there...was gone._

Snow pushed the beast off of him again, getting to his feet with the little strength he had left. It bore its teeth at him, its claws scratching the floor when it ran at him again. But before it could strike him down, Ashe stood in front of him with the Sword of Kings in hand. Ragnarok stopped in its place, narrowing its eyes at the princess.

"Ashe, what are you doing?" Snow asked, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Snow," she whispered, before running forward. The blade pierced into Ragnarok's flesh, and it let out a growl of agony. She twisted the blade further into its skin, turning her head when tears fell from her eyes. When she stepped back, she pulled out the blade and let it fall from her hands; it fell to the floor with an echoing ring.

Ragnarok slowly turned back into Balthier, his clothes torn and covered in his own blood. He clutched his hands at the wound in his stomach, and without uttering a cry he fell against the floor and simply laid there on his side; unmoving. Penelo started to cry, and Vaan wrapped his arms around her, holding her close so she wouldn't have to look. Basch cast his eyes downward, while Fran hung her head low and remained silent in vigil.

While Ashe stared with wide eyes at what she had done, Snow rushed to Balthier side. "Balthier!" he yelled, shaking the sky pirate by the shoulders. "Balthier, c'mon! Get up!" But Balthier made no movements, simply lying there with his eyes closed.

Snow couldn't believe it - again, he had let someone die when he could have _saved_ them. First Nora Estheim, then Serah and now Balthier...

**

* * *

**

_Lying in the middle of the path was Balthier, like Vanille had seen, only he was covered in his own dried blood. There was a thin, but long gash on his chest, and his open eyes were glazed and unseeing. _"No," _Snow breathed, rushing forward and kneeling beside the sky pirate's body. Lightning slowly followed him, her aqua eyes widening as soon as she saw what was wrong._

_Vanille was crying into Fang's neck while the woman held her close, and Sazh placed a hand on Hope's shoulder while the boy looked down toward the ground. Even the chocobo chick chirped quietly, fluttering by Sazh's shoulder._

"He's...He's not...! Balthier!" _Snow yelled, shaking the man by the shoulder, as if he was trying to wake him up_. "Balthier! Dammit, you can't be...!"

"Not even the strongest soldier can survive a wound like that," _Sazh stated, sadly shaking his head_. "Look there. See that? Stabbed. Right in the heart."

_Snow held one of Balthier's cold hands in his own, pressing it against his forehead as he hung his head low. Lightning stood back, staring at him as if she didn't believe that Balthier was no longer among them._

"A Cie'th...couldn't have done this...Right?" _Hope asked, holding back his tears. He looked at everyone, but no one answered._

_Lightning touched a hand to her lightning-bolt necklace, turning away from Snow and Balthier's unmoving form. Then, without a word, she began to walk away._

"Hey!" _Sazh called out, stepping away from Hope as everyone looked toward the female soldier. _"Where're you going?"

_Fang narrowed her eyes, letting go of Vanille and walking forward as well. _"What about him?" _she asked, clenching her fists in frustration_. "You're just gonna pretend nothing happened to him?"

_Snow finally looked up, gently setting Balthier's hand down and standing upright. He glared at Lightning, saying her name. _"Light." _She didn't turn around, and so he stormed right up to her and grabbed a hold of her arm, turning her around. She glared at him, but unlike before, everyone could see the sadness and regret in her eyes. _"So that's it, huh?" _Snow yelled_, "You're just going to give up on him? Just like you did before, with Serah?"

"Serah isn't dead!" _Lightning yelled as she pulled away from the tall man, her voice shaking from anger. _"Balthier _is_!" _She stormed off, leaving Snow standing there in silence. Vanille wiped her eyes as she followed the woman, not looking back at the others, or Balthier's body._

_Fang touched the blond's arm, regretfully looking down at the sky pirate's form. _"We can give him a proper burial at the village," _she told him, shaking her head as she walked away._ "He deserves it."

_While the other walked after Lightning, Snow stayed back and went over to Balthier's body. Gently, he lifted him up into his arms, staring down at the pale face. He hung his head low, closing his eyes. _"...I'm sorry."

**

* * *

**

Penelo was kneeling beside Snow, attempting to cast a magick spell to revive Balthier. But, as expected, it didn't seem to work. Snow yelled at her to try again, making her cry even harder when she cast the spell once more. Repeatedly she tried to revive their fallen comrade, and every time the spell failed Snow would demand that she cast it again, until she had used up all her magick energy and regretfully gave up.

Snow turned his eyes back to Balthier, wishing that he could have done something to save him. He had _promised_ to help him, promised Lightning that he'd bring the one she lost back to her...Promised that he'd bring Balthier _home_.

He reached for the sky pirate's hand, holding it in his own when he closed his eyes.

**

* * *

**

_Snow walked forward, still carrying Balthier's still form in his arms, and set him down on one of the white stone tables. He reached down and touched the sky's pirate cold face for a moment, then got down on his knees and held his hand again. He didn't listen to the parting words from everyone else, but when he knew it was his turn to say something he took a deep breath and rested his foreahead against Balthier's cold hand._

"I'm going to save Cocoon," _he said, his voice cracking weakly_, "And your home. I'm going to keep my promise, Balthier. You can count on that."

_Everyone was silent as he stood up, walking back toward the others after letting go of the sky pirate's hand. At that point, Lightning slowly walked forward in silence, ignoring their gaze upon her. As soon as she stood above Balthier's body, she stared down at him in both regret and sadness. _"You told me that the leading man never dies," _she quietly said_, "And you were right..." _She pulled off her lightning-bolt necklace and enclosed it in one of his hands, closing her eyes. _"You were right."

_And then, after slowly moving her hand away, she turned around and walked out of the tomb. Eventually everyone else followed her, apart from Snow, who stood there with his eyes blankly staring at Balthier's body. Like Lightning, he turned around left with a heart-felt sigh._

**

* * *

**

Snow touched Balthier's cheek, not even flinching when he felt how cold his skin was. Even his blood was cold. Ashe stood behind him, touching his shoulder gently. "Snow," she whispered. "We have to go now." He shook her hand away, pulling off his black trench coat and wrapping it around Balthier as he lifted the sky pirate into his arms.

"I'm not giving up on him," Snow stated, his voice barely a whisper. "He's still there, I just know it. I told him that I'd be here when he needed me, and he still needs me."

"Snow, he's gone..." Ashe touched his arm again, but the same as before he pulled away from her. He walked toward the way stone, and she took one step forward as if she was going to follow him. But, she stopped in mid-step and turned her eyes away.

Vaan, looking up from where he held Penelo close to him, frowned. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm not going to let it end like this," Snow answered. "Not while I'm around."

With that, he touched the way stone and disappeared from sight.

* * *

"_You have returned, l'Cie?_"

Snow stood facing the still statue with Balthier limply hanging in his arms. "Yeah, I'm back. Thought I'd pay my 'masters' a visit," he greeted, smirking sarcastically.

"_You chose to stray from your destined path, awakening Ragnarok with your betrayal. And now, your task alone remains. Guide Ashelia B'nargin to the Sun-Cryst, and you will be returned to your realm._"

"Not without Balthier, I'm not."

"_Ragnarok will exist within him once more. 'Tis the only way our messenger can return. You, as before, will be required to destroy him._"

Snow looked down at Balthier peaceful expression, remembering the look in his eyes when the beast took over his mind. "Just as long as you bring him back. I'll...I'll find some way to save him."

"_So be it. L'Cie, Ragnarok will be restrained under our guidance. Follow your task, and he shall remain in our care. Heed this: disobey our law, and our messenger will perish once more. Should you fail, he will follow._"

He nodded. "I understand. I'll do whatever it takes."

The Occurian laughed quietly, and all faded from sight.

**

* * *

**

_My favorite chapter so far. :]_

_Cliffhanger, lol? :o_


	19. Will to Fight

**Author's Note:** _Bwaaaa...We're so close to the end. D: The idea for the Pharos boss battles belongs to __**frankannestein**__, who is one of the best fanfiction writers I've met. Go read her fanfiction, now._

_Another long chapter for you, __**The Giant Daifuku**__! :D_

_(btw, where is my **Joshua Chung**? D: *sad face*)  
_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Nineteen

Will to Fight

As soon as they returned to Balfonheim, Snow and Fran remained at Balthier's side as they waited for him to wake up. The viera kept her hand enclosed over her partner's cold hands, her eyes intently focused on his face with worry. Snow, knowing that she didn't want anyone else in the room with them, made sure that no one else came in to bother them. He stood leaning against the wall beside the bed, watching as Fran murmured something in Balthier's ear; something in a language he couldn't understand.

The rest of the group had been more than surprised when Snow returned to them with Balthier still in his arms, sleeping peacefully as if nothing had ever happened to him. The wound from the Sword of Kings was gone, but it left a scar much like the stab wound he had received the first time he had died before arriving in Cocoon.

"His mind is strained," Fran finally said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "I fear it is already too late for him to awaken."

"This has happened before," Snow told her. "I mean, him dying and all. He was...killed when we visited Gran Pulse, but a fal'Cie brought him back like the Occuria did now. Of course, then there's what happened to him after we saved Cocoon. Two of our friends summoned a different Ragnarok, and in order to summon it they needed a sacrifice from another world. Balthier...was the only human there fit enough to be used."

Fran sighed weakly. "He told me thus, but I knew he hid some truth from me. If I had known he was harboring a god within, I would have stopped him from harming himself any further."

"Once we get through this, we'll find a way to save him."

"You will not be returning to your world?"

Snow shrugged. "Don't know. If I get the chance, I'm taking Balthier with me. He still has someone waiting for him back there."

"Then I shall go with him," Fran said, and Snow didn't bother to argue with her. Wherever Balthier went, of course Fran would follow.

"You know, it's rather rude to talk about someone when they're right beside you."

Balthier was smirking at them, looking healthier than he had in days. Fran smiled the slightest bit when their eyes met, and weakly tightened his grip on her hand. "You are well, my partner?" she asked him, touching his cheek with her free hand.

"If I wasn't, would I be here right now?"

Snow smiled out of relief.

**

* * *

**

It took Balthier a while to forgive Snow for not being completely honest with him about the Occuria. The others, though they were still weary of him, were glad to see that he was all right, and Ashe quietly apologized for what she had done. Balthier only told her that he would have done the same in order to protect the one he cared about, making the princess slightly embarrassed (she refused to look Snow in the eyes afterward). As soon as the sky pirate was well enough to walk on his own, they were summoned to meet with Reddas that morning.

The pirate king was barking orders at his men as they ran from the room, narrowly bumping into Snow and the others. "Ships in the water! Send fishing dories if need be, I care not. Glossair engines are as good to us as sky to a fish. Leave what boats have foundered. I want souls saved, not driftwood!"

Snow sat down on one of the tables, purposely sitting right between Balthier and Fran. Ashe stood on the other side of the room, still avoiding him, and Basch, Vaan and Penelo stood beside Reddas' desk.

"Our armada ran afoul of bad water near the Ridorana Cataract," Reddas explained to them. "All engines stopped asudden, becalmed. Trouble with a Mist thick as death, it seems. Those seas are jagd. I expected air ship trouble, not a fleet floundering midst the waves." He sighed heavily, then turned toward the princess. "Tell me of what happened in Giruvegan. For the lay of your eyes, I measure all did not go well. Cid - was he as false as I feared?"

"Yes," Ashe replied. "But we may have caught a glimpse of his true intent. We may now know what it is that Cid searches for."

She told him of what had taken place in the Ancient City, including of what had happened with Ragnarok. Ashe had yet to learn of Snow's deal with the Occuria, and he made a mental note to tell her later, just in case.

"So the deifacted nethicite was only a fragment?" Reddas scoffed. "And these Occuria - I know not, and care to know even less."

"If we strike this Sun-Cryst with the Sword of Kings, no new Stone may be born," Fran stated, folding her arms across her chest. "We say the Sun-Cryst is the source of all nethicite's power. If we might break it, the Dusk Shard would be as a thing lifeless. As for the manufacted nethicite, who can say?"

"And there's another way," Snow added. "We could use the Treaty-Blade to get a new Stone to use against whatever Stone Vayne has." He looked over to Balthier, half-smiling. "Or, we could somehow get Ragnarok here to get rid of the Occuria for us. Gods _can_ be killed, as odd as it sounds."

The pirate king raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to know the best use of nethicite? Will or nill, I'll tell you. You pick it up, and throw it away."

"Either way, we gotta find this Sun-Cryst first, right? Don't we?" Vaan asked, pouting slightly. "Across the sea...In a tower on a distant shore...Reddas?"

"Familiar words, Vaan. I saw something of the sort in some documents I chanced upon during my visit to Draklor. The Naldoan Sea, the Ridorana Cataract, and the Pharos light house. I sent my fleet to fish out the truth behind these words...and caught trouble."

"Then proof is ours," Basch stated. "This light house on the Naldoan Sea is the tower on the distant shore. The Mist that becalmed your ships is a grim, yet clear sign. The Sun-Cryst is there."

Balthier shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "All well and good," he murmured, "but how do we get there? Those seas are in jagd, as I recall."

"Try putting this one in your ship. 'Tis a skystone made to resist jagd." Reddas tossed a stone to Balthier, who caught it with little effort despite his weakened state.

"More spoils from the Draklor labs, is it? Why not use it yourself?"

"That's just the thing. My ship's a Bhujerban model, it will not work. But should it fit the _Strahl_, she'll fly in jagd." He turned toward the princess. "Lady Ashe. I would accompany your Highness...if you do not object."

"I am in your care," she answered, calmly. "But, tell me one thing: why do so much for us?" Snow had been wondering the same thing.

"The Nabudis Deadlands."

She frowned. "Nabudis...was your home?"

"Nay, but a memory forever burned in my heart."

**

* * *

**

The _Strahl_ was finally repaired later that afternoon, and Balthier was eager to see if his ship was properly taken care of. While the others were out getting last-minute supplies, Snow and Ashe found the two sky pirates being assisted by a moogle, Nono, in replacing the skystone in the air ship. The princess turned her nose up at the smell of oil and grease, but Snow surprisingly found the scent to be rather comforting.

"You have visitors, Balthier," Fran said, looking toward the two standing in the entrance to the aerodrome.

"Am I not allowed to have a moment of peace with my air ship?" Balthier asked, peering out from behind the door. "Ah, it's you two. I'll be with you shortly."

Ashe let out a half-laugh when the sky pirate disappeared behind the door again. "I don't believe I'll ever understand pirates," she murmured.

"Lightning said the same thing, believe it or not," Snow told her, looking down at the necklace he held in his hands. It was a good thing that Penelo had found the lightning-bolt charm still intact after Ragnarok had attacked Snow, and she had cleaned it up and put it on a new chain on the way to Balfonheim the night before. "She didn't actually trust Balthier at first, but once she got to know him...Well, I think you get my point."

"A princess does not fall for thieves, let alone pirates." She folded her arms across her chest. "So don't think I'll fall head over heels for him."

Snow half-smirked. "What about the hero? Like in all the stories?"

Though she ignored him, he saw the hint of red forming on her cheeks. Turning her attention toward Balthier, who was shaking the dust from his hair as he walked down the steps, Ashe stepped forward to greet him. "Well? Will we be able to head for Ridorana by nightfall?" she asked, regaining her composure.

"As soon as the others return, we'll leave," Balthier answered, and Ashe went aboard the _Strahl_ without another word. He then raised an eyebrow at the confused expression on Snow's face once she was gone. "You all right there, Ice?"

"...I'm _married_, Balthier," Snow muttered, shaking his head. "I'm married, but I can't seem to stop trying to impress her!"

"Her, being...?"

"_Ashe_! I don't understand what's wrong with me! It's almost as if I'm-"

Balthier was smirking. "In love with her, are you? I never thought of you to be type to fall for two women at once, Ice. Won't Serah be upset when she hears of this..."

Snow frowned, casting his eyes downward. "I think...I think Serah knows," he said. "I mean, I've been seeing her whenever Ashe sees her dead husband. It's like...she _wants_ me to move on."

Why hadn't he realized it sooner? His sudden need to protect Ashe from Ragnarok and the Occuria, seeing Serah whenever he was in doubt...He was beginning to think that he wouldn't be able to return to Pulse, once he'd stopped the Occuria from taking full control over Ivalice.

_Once the Occuria were gone, so was my one-way ticket home._

But he wasn't in love with Ashe; he couldn't be. She reminded him far too much of Lightning, and she was a _princess_. Princesses didn't fall in love with someone like him. Not to mention that he was completely dedicated to Serah, even if they were separated for the time being. Betraying her meant that all he'd worked for the year before meant nothing.

But if there was no way for him to return to her...

"You still have plenty of time to think it over, Ice," Balthier assured him, walking past him and patting his shoulder once. "Who knows, you may find that being with a princess is completely different than what you'd expect."

**

* * *

**

The Ridorana Cataract was almost like it was a part of Gran Pulse, especially with a waterfall that seemed to be the end of the world. For a moment, Snow wondered if he would be returned to his home if he jumped off the edge. But, he didn't know where it actually led. It could bring him to a whole different world, and then he'd have no way of returning to Pulse or Ivalice. That, and he'd be away from those he promised to protect.

Fran was staring up at the Pharos lighthouse, and Ashe walked up beside her. "A tower on a distant shore," the viera murmured. "And about its peak, a piercing Mist."

"And in that Mist, the Sun-Cryst waits," Ashe continued, her eyes filled with intrigue.

"My lady," Reddas said as he approached her. "Your words still sound of doubt. Pray you reach your answer, ere we the Sun-Cryst."

"And? Should I choose vengeance, what then?"

"Then your woe should be your own." He walked past her, following Basch and Penelo up the hill.

Snow followed after them, noticing that Balthier was staying behind with Vaan. But, he choose not to intrude on their conversation and walked up the hill, and Ashe was quick to follow him.

What Balthier had said to him earlier had troubled him: "_Who knows, you may find that being with a princess is completely different than what you'd expect._" Somehow, the way he said it seemed as if _he'd_ been romantically involved with Ashe before...

Time had reset itself in Ivalice, and even though Balthier didn't seem to remember what he'd done before, it was possible that he may have remembered a few things. He never mentioned anything to Snow about Ashe, apart from how he'd sometimes say "princess" in his sleep. Had they been involved with each other, before time reset itself? It wouldn't have been surprising, considering that he managed to some-what fall for someone like Lightning.

Vaan's voice brought Snow back to reality, pointing to something engraved on the wall of the Pharos. The entrance seemed to be blocked by a mechanism of some-sort. "Hey, Fran," he called out. "Something's written on the wall."

The viera sauntered up the steps and examined the words. "Engraved by someone, it seems," she murmured. "It's quite old. 'Lo, seeker in days unborn, god-blade bearer. Know you: this tower challenges the sky. Ware the watcher; the ward of the Three Waits, soul-hungry, unsated. He without power, want it not. He with power, trust it not. He with sight, heed it not. Rend illusion, cut the true path. In blood, Raithwall'."

"The Dynast-King?" Ashe exclaimed, surprised.

"Does it startle you?" Fran asked, sounding amused. "He took his sword from the Occuria. It was here he claimed the nethicite. He must have known he was not the last the Occuria would choose. He left this for you. Rend illusion, cut the true path. Words of much mystery. Yet his blood runs in your veins. Perhaps it whispers to you the truth?"

Ashe frowned, walking toward the closed gate. As if it knew that it was an heir of Raithwall standing before it, it opened up and cleared their path. She seemed uneasy about going onward, but once she looked toward the others she walked through the door.

Despite the fact that he'd done enough walking around on his own on Cocoon and Pulse, Snow was tired of seeing endless stairs before him. He was tired, and they had only reached the thirtieth floor. The others seemed to be faring well, which didn't really help his ego. Fran, as always, was unaffected by climbing so many stairs.

They reached a large door, and for a moment Ashe seemed hesitant to push it open. Snow, tired of waiting, pushed it open for her and walked through, only to be met with nothing more than an empty chamber. He turned around to face the others, grinning sheepishly, but his smile faltered when he saw that three of their group were missing.

Balthier, Reddas and Ashe were no longer standing with them.

"Balthier?" Snow called out, looking all around. "Ashe! Reddas!"

"Where'd they go?" Vaan asked, almost as worried as the taller man was. "They were just here with us!"

Fran simply shook her head. "We need not fear for them," she stated. "They will return to us, eventually."

Snow tried his best to agree with her, but he wondered if something had taken them away just because of who they were. Ashe was the Occuria's Chosen One, and Balthier was their enemy, Ragnarok. Reddas, though he seemed to be nothing more than a sky pirate, wasn't who he said he was; he had been much too mysterious around them.

They continued on up the tower, and once they reached the sixtieth floor or so, they approached a door much like the one that had taken the other three away. This time Basch opened the door, and Snow followed, expecting that it would be just another empty room.

He was wrong, of course.

**

* * *

**

Snow stepped into what seemed to be Cocoon - or, to be exact, Orphan's Cradle in the center of the city Eden. The mechanical wheels were turning around above him, and the pool of gray water was slowly moving across the chamber. He looked around, but it seemed that he was the only one there. At least, until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Balthier, you don't need to do that!" Fang yelled, standing between Balthier and Vanille. In front of them was Orphan, its three faces staring at them with amusement. "It's not your burden to bear. Let me become Ragnarok! That's why I'm _here_, to end all of this!"

Snow looked toward the others, Lightning, Sazh, and Hope, laying on the floor; unconscious. He remembered it now - it was when Fang had transformed into Ragnarok and attempted to destroy Orphan. Only, Balthier was the one who was threatening to transform into the monster, not Fang.

What was going _on_? It hadn't happened that way...Did it?

"Balthier, you can't!" Vanille cried, stepping toward him. "Please, you can't forget our promise! We promised to save Cocoon and Ivalice! We promised!"

Balthier pointed his fomalhaut toward her, turning his head away from her pleading eyes. "I made a promise, as well," he hissed through gritted teeth. "To end this in my own way. Once I destroy Orphan, I'll return to my world." He took a step toward her, brushing past Fang. "And then...I'll be free!" He aimed to fire his fomalhaut at Vanille, but Snow ran forward before he could hurt her. He tackled the sky pirate, sending them both into the pool beneath Orphan.

At first, he couldn't see a thing, but then he felt someone's hands wrap around his neck. Balthier was strangling him, his eyes glowing red in the darkness around them. Snow struggled to stay focused, pushing the sky pirate away from him. A light shot out in front of him, and then he felt a pair of arms pull him up from the water.

The next thing he knew, Fang was slapping face and yelling at him. "C'mon, Snow! Don't give up on us now!"

Snow coughed, spitting out water when he rolled over onto his side. Vanille muttered a curative magick spell, and he felt his strength returning to him. When he opened his eyes and sat up, he couldn't see Balthier anywhere. Fang and Vanille were looking at him with worry, and the others were starting to wake up as well.

"Balthier!" he yelled, fear rising inside of him. "Balthier! Where are you?"

"Ragnarok," Orphan spoke, "awaken, Ragnarok_._"

A clawed hand clung to the edge of the pool, and before Snow could even tell the others to run Ragnarok climbed out of the water, growling at them all. Lightning moved to pull out her gunblade, but then she stopped all of the sudden. Snow looked at her, watching as her eyes widened with fear.

"Balthier?" she breathed, staring at the beast when she took a step forward. "Are you...Is that you?"

Ragnarok snarled at her, its crimson eyes glaring only at her. Snow stood up, cautiously walking toward the beast with his hands held out in front of him.

"I know this isn't real," he said, "but I don't want you to hurt anyone, Balthier. You can't let Ragnarok control you again, not like before."

Lightning looked at him. "What are you saying, Snow?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "This hasn't happened-"

"It _will_, Lightning! This is what's going to happen if I don't find a way to stop the Occuria, fal'Cie, or whatever from resetting time!" He looked back toward Ragnarok, which surprisingly remained crouched in front of Orphan. "If I don't save Ivalice...This is what will happen to Balthier." Ignoring everyone's confused expressions, Snow walked toward Ragnarok and held out his arms. "I get it now. I've got to find some way to stop you, Ragnarok, with or without letting Balthier live."

"_You see the truth, l'Cie_," the voice of the Occuria said in his mind. "_You know what must be done. Destroy Ragnarok! End it, and you shall return to those you would protect!_"

Snow smirked. "No," he stated. "I'll end _you_."

Ragnarok charged toward him, and he welcomed death with open arms.

**

* * *

**

_D: Snowwwww!_


	20. What's Done is Done

**Author's Note:** _My loves, I found the most amazing video on youtube yesterday. A Balthier/Lightning video! *silent squee!* It's called "A Supporting Role", and it was going to be some awesome video series thing...but apparently not. D: Nonetheless, __**look it up!**_

_**Joshua Chung**__ and __**The Giant Daifuku**__, I don't know what I'd do without you guys. :) Here's another long chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Twenty

What's Done is Done

"_Snow, open your eyes._"

He did so, and almost smiled when he saw Fang and Vanille standing before him. Everything around them was nothing more than a bright light, and it took him a while to see clearly. "Am I dead?" he asked; better to find out sooner than later.

Vanille shook her head. "_No, it was all a dream. A vision_," she told him. "_Though, like you said, it'll be more than a dream if you allow time to reset itself in our worlds._"

"_Ragnarok's still a part of Balthier_," Fang added, folding her arms across her chest. "_And I doubt you're will going to kill him just so you can save the world. You're too damn nice, Snow._"

Snow shrugged his shoulders, frowning. "I don't know what to do, actually. I mean, I know I'll have to help Ashe save her kingdom and all...But, what's going to happen to me if I get rid of the Occuria? Whose going to bring back Balthier if he gets killed again?"

"_That's up to you, Snow. The Occuria are like the fal'Cie - once they're gone, there's no chance of time reseting itself in their world. But..._" Vanille's voice trailed off, and she cast her eyes downward.

"...I won't be able to go back home."

She reluctantly nodded. "_I wish there was something we could do, but...The Occuria have stopped all of our attempts to talk to you, until now._"

"_Persistent little gits_," Fang cursed, shaking her head. "_Who gave them the right to take over the world, huh? You've gotta get rid of 'em, blondie. Tell the princess she's gotta get rid of the Sun-Cryst thing, and cast aside whatever past she's hanging on to. 'Course, you're not so different than her. Been seeing Serah everywhere you go, haven't you?_"

He ignored her. "You've been watching over me, right?"

"_Mhm! For a while_," Vanille answered.

"Then...what about the others? Serah? Lightning?"

"_It's hard to tell. We can't seem to be able to watch over them._"

"_I blame the Occuria, and Ragnarok_," Fang hissed, scowling. "_Since they've been wandering 'bout, we've been forced to make sure you don't do anything stupid._"

Snow smiled weakly. "And you chose to show up now, of all times?"

"_You needed our help, Snow_," Vanille told him with a smile, holding one of his hands. "_So, be careful, all right? Whatever choice you make, we'll still be here to help you._"

**

* * *

**

"Hey! He's waking up!"

Snow opened his eyes to see Vaan and Penelo eagerly looking down at him, grinning widely. Fran and Balthier were standing behind them, both watching him with slightly amused expressions. Ashe helped him sit up, but she didn't move her hands from his arm when he asked, "What happened?"

"Well, you went through that door and disappeared," Penelo answered. "Not too long later, Ashe said that you showed up near this elevator lift and fainted."

"You were muttering about Ragnarok," Vaan added, then sent an uneasy glance in Balthier direction. Snow figured he hadn't gotten over the fact that Balthier was actually a being that could kill any of them without a second thought. "And Ashe, too, but not as much as the monster-thing."

Snow smacked him upside the head, then turned toward Ashe as Vaan complained about being abused all the time. "Where did you guys get sent to?" he asked the princess.

"I'm not too sure, to be honest," she replied. "It seemed like a dream, another world."

"I told you, princess, we were in Gran Pulse," Balthier stated, rubbing some of the dirt from his fomalhaut. "Myself, the princess and Reddas fought a mere copy of the head fal'Cie himself, Barthandelus."

Snow gaped at him. "_That_ guy? How'd you get rid of him on your own?"

"I called my leading lady to battle, of course. Ultima wished to defeat him, as we had before." Balthier smirked widely, and Fran sent him an annoyed glare - he must have told her before that _she_ was his leading lady, no doubt.

"I'm surprised you can still summon her, since Ragnarok is almost the same type of creature."

"Never stopped me before."

Vaan, still rubbing the back of his head, frowned. "So, what were those things we fought? The rest of us had to fight this weird esper-like thing called Odin."

Snow saw the pained look in Balthier's eyes at the mention of Lightning's Eidolon, but decided not to say anything.

Reddas looked back toward them from the elevator. "The Watchers, they were, as the warnings told us," he explained. "Instead of the usual pets to the Dynast-King, all of us were faced with creatures from the other world. Creatures the two of you had once seen." He looked to Snow and Balthier, nodding.

"That reminds me!" Penelo smiled all of the sudden. "There was a woman who helped us fight Odin, Snow. She said she knew you, and Balthier."

"Yeah, she wasn't the nicest person in the world, either. Kept calling us weak and stuff," Vaan added, pouting.

"That's Lightning for you," Snow said, looking toward Balthier. The sky pirate was staring off into the distance, more than likely thinking about the female soldier. "Did anyone from Cocoon help you guys fight Barthandelus?"

"Yes," Ashe stated. "You did, Snow. Although, you didn't seem to recognize us. For a while, I had thought you'd forgotten us..."

"Me? Forget about you guys? I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to."

Ashe smiled at him, and for a moment Snow wished it was Serah smiling instead of the princess.

**

* * *

**

After a surprise battle against the esper Hashmal, Snow was glad that they'd reached the the final floors of the Pharos. While Vaan was curiously observing the esper brand on his hand he'd just received, Snow turned his head to see Ashe staring at the stairs leading to the way stone, a somewhat confused look in her eyes.

"I wonder if she'll really do it," Penelo said, walking up beside him. "Destroy the Empire. I mean, I know how she must feel. It's hard losing someone you care about."

"That's something we all have in common it seems," he replied. He thought about Serah, of course. If he chose to destroy the Occuria (however he'd do that), he'd be losing his chance of ever seeing her again.

"But, you know, no matter how hard we try, we can't change the past. There's nothing that can bring them back. Still, sometimes, when I close my eyes...I can see them so clearly."

_Penelo, we can change the past. I wasn't too sure back then, but now I understand. Doing what I did, helping Ashe reclaim her throne...I _was_ changing the past. For the better, and worse._

Reddas walked up to them. "Illusions of the past. You think to have cast them off, only to find them years later, unwearying, unrelenting. The past can bind a man as surely as irons. Cut the true path...But, will she?"

Snow was wondering the same thing. But, not about what Ashe would let go from her past - what _he_ would be willing to let go. Eventually, the group followed Ashe to the way stone, and she stood in front of it with cautious eyes. Then, she turned around and faced the others; determined.

"Snow, I would have you wield the Sword of Kings for me," she said, holding out the very sword to him. Beside him, Balthier was uneasily looking at it, obviously uncomfortable at the sight of the sword that had killed him before. "Though it was bestowed to me, I am not the one to use it. This sword was meant for you...It's your choice whether you use it for what you were sent here to do."

He took it from her, not looking away from her gaze. "I'll do my best," he answered, grinning.

With that, she turned around and touched the way stone, sending them to the final floor of the Pharos. The light blinded them for a moment, but soon they found themselves facing a glowing stone encrusted in some sort of Cocoon. The light coming from it was almost as blinding as the light from the way stone. Snow clutched the Sword of Kings in his hands as he watched Ashe slowly approach the Sun-Cryst, holding the Treaty-Blade close.

"So this is the Sun-Cryst," Reddas breathed, resting his swords on his shoulders.

"King Raithwall stood here," Ashe stated, staring at the sword in her hands. "With this sword he cut the Sun-Cryst...and took its power in his hand."

Vaan walked forward, tilting his head slightly. "But you're going to use the sword to destroy the Sun-Cryst. Aren't you, Ashe."

She smiled weakly. "Don't interrupt me, Vaan."

Taking a deep breath, she lifted the Treaty-Blade above her heard, summoning the Mist from the Sun-Cryst. Snow turned his head to see Mist swirling around the outside of the Pharos, and the sky turned gray right before his eyes. The light from the Cryst began to dim, making it easier to see inside the room. Ashe lower the sword, and turned around to face the others. Snow, however, wasn't looking at her.

Behind her...stood Serah.

"Serah!" he yelled, rushing forward. She smiled at him, and held out her translucent hand. Balthier raised an eyebrow in suspicion, a hand reaching for his fomalhaut. Ashe, however, stared with wide eyes at the one Snow had claimed he could see when she saw Rasler instead. "Serah...Is it really you?"

She nodded, and he took her extended hand in his own. She then looked past him with curious eyes, right at Balthier. Snow turned around as well, then looked down at the Sword of Kings with narrowed eyes.

"You want me...to kill Ragnarok?" he asked, glancing toward Serah. "You want me to kill Balthier, and do what the Occuria demand?"

Again, she nodded; still smiling at him.

"I..." He pulled his hand away from hers, turning his head in the other direction. "I can't, Serah. I can't kill him."

"Why do you hesitate?"

Everyone turned around at hearing the voice of Gabranth, the judge who they'd seen in Nalbina. He stood on the window's ledge, wielding two swords in each hand.

"Take what is yours," Gabranth stated. "The power given to you by the gods. Wield it! Destroy the damned!"

Snow looked to Serah again, who was merely looking at him with a worried look in her eyes. Ashe then gasped, taking a step back from where she was standing.

"Yes, it was _I_ who wore Basch's face - who cut down the Life of Dalmasca. Lady Ashe! Your father's murderer is here!"

"You?" Ashe exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

"And Reks!" Vaan yelled, stepping forward.

Gabranth smiled darkly from under his helmet. "I slew your king. I slew your country. Do these deeds not demand vengeance?" he asked, walking forward.

The princess grasped the Treaty-Blade even tighter, turning her eyes toward the Cryst.

"Yes. Good! Find your wrath! Take up your sword! Fight, and serve those who died before you!" He raised one of his blades in Balthier's direction, but before he could hit him Reddas stood in the way and blocked the attack with his own blades. Snow turned around, just realizing that his comrade was in danger - why was anyone in the Empire out to kill Balthier, when Vayne wanted to use Ragnarok to destroy the Resistance?

"A judge magister there was," Reddas said, smirking from under the swords. "Two years past, he took the Midlight Shard and used it not knowing what he did...and Nabudis was blown away. Cid ordered this of him to learn the nethicite's true power. He swore such power would not be used again. He forsook his Judicer's plate, and his name."

They parted blades, and Gabranth jumped back. "Judge Zecht!"

Reddas continued to smirk. "It's been too long, Gabranth." He turned toward Ashe, and said, "Reach out your hand, Lady Ashe. But that which you must grasp is beyond vengeance, something greater than despair. Something beyond _our_ reach." His eyes flickered in Balthier's direction once, then he turned back to the judge. "Try as we might, Gabranth, history's chains bind us too tightly."

"No, we cannot escape the past!" Gabranth yelled, raising his swords. "The damned is living proof! What is your past, Destroyer of Ragnarok? Did you not swear to protect what you lost? Does she not demand it?"

Snow cast his eyes downward for a moment, then turned toward his right, where Serah still stood. She nodded her head once, smiling. To his left, Ashe stepped forward with the Treaty-Blade held out in front of her. Snow met her gaze, and time seemed to stand still when he saw the hatred in her eyes turn to regret. Snow looked toward Serah again, who held out her arms; beckoning him forward.

"Serah," he breathed, frowning. "When I left Pulse, I didn't know why I chose to leave you behind...But, now I understand." He narrowed his eyes, and then raised the Sword of Kings above his head. "Right now, I'm meant to protect someone _else_!" He slashed the blade right through Serah, surprising those around him. He hung his head low, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Serah...But I can't go back now."

Serah looked down at the remnants of the tear through her translucent form, and then she looked to Snow with cold eyes. She spoke, but her voice was not her own; it was the voice of the Occurian-god from his visions. "_You are the one to destroy the damned, l'Cie. You must be the one to straighten hist'ry's weave!_"

He swiped the sword through her once more, and she disappeared from sight. "I'm not your damn puppet!" he yelled, throwing the Sword of Kings to the floor.

From where he stood behind Reddas and Fran, Balthier cast his eyes downward in guilt. Ashe stepped forward, looking down at the sword in her hands. "In all Dalmasca's long history, not once did we rely on the Dusk Shard," she said, walking toward Snow. "Our people resolved never to use it, though their need might be dire. That was the Dalmasca I wanted back..." She, like Snow, let the Treaty-Blade fall from her grasp. "To use a god from another world would be to betray that. I will destroy the Sun-Cryst, and I will discard their Stones!"

"You claim no need of power?" Gabranth asked, scowling under his helmet. "What of your broken kingdom's shame? The dead demand justice!"

"I'd prefer to think of it differently," Balthier said, walking past Reddas and Fran. Gabranth turned toward him, earning a smirk from the sky pirate in response. "There's naught left for those who live in the past. All that remains are those willing to cast fate aside and take destiny in their own hands."

"Even with power," Ashe stated, pulling out the Dawn Shard, "we cannot change what has passed. What is done, is done." She let the stone fall from her hand, watching it fall to the floor and roll toward Gabranth's feet.

The judge was silent for a moment, then he looked toward Ashe again. "Yet without power, what future can you claim? What good a kingdom you cannot defend?"

Basch stepped forward, standing between his brother and the princess. "Then I will defend queen and kingdom both!" he exclaimed, pulling out his sword.

Gabranth laughed once. "Defend? You? You who failed Landis and Dalmasca? What can shame hope to keep safe? Your shield is shattered! Your oaths poison those you would protect!"

Basch faced his brother in battle, and though Snow wanted to help him he knew this wasn't his fight. All this time, Basch had been waiting for the chance to confront the one who'd taken his life away. Snow looked toward the Sun-Cryst once more, remembering Serah standing there before he willingly let her go.

_Was this what it felt like...to lose the chance to see the one you loved ever again?_

Ashe touched his arm, and he looked at her with regret filled eyes. For a moment, he wondered if the only reason he felt so close to Ashe was because whenever he looked into her eyes, he saw Serah staring back. But he would never get to see Serah again, no matter how much he may have wanted to. He made his decision, and that was the end of it.

Both he and the princess looked to where Basch was holding off Gabranth, and it appeared that the two orphans had joined in the battle; not wanting to let a comrade fight alone. Vaan was at the knight's side, parrying attacks with his danjuro dagger, while Penelo was casting magick spells to aid them. Fran moved to pull out her bow and arrow, but Balthier raised a hand to stop her. She looked at him for a moment, then nodded and stepped aside.

Gabranth pulled back, grunting in pain. "So you, too, would leave your debts unpaid?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Someone stepped out from the shadows, and Snow watched as Balthier's face went pale. "Enough of this! I can bear no more!" Cid exclaimed, walking toward them. "You disappoint me, Gabranth. He trusted you." He pushed the judge aside, continuing his walk toward the Sun-Cryst. "When you bared steal against the princess and her allies, you forswore your obligations to your emperor! You shame yourself and make mockery of Lord Larsa's trust. You are unfit to serve him as sword or shield. And so I release you from that service...Your presence is neither required nor welcome."

Cid walked forward, toward Balthier and Snow, and Gabranth raised his swords to strike the older man down in fury. Basch yelled out his brother's name to warn him, but it was too late. Venat appeared where Cid once was, and Gabranth's swords had no affect on the Occurian. The doctor, smirking like his son, stood calmly to the side as Gabranth was sent flying across the room by Venat, crashing against a stone pillar before falling to the floor.

Balthier, clenching his fists, turned his head to look at his father. "You were only a tool to this Venat," he spat.

"How quaint," Cid replied, just as Venat appeared beside him. "We are allies! The Occuria give men power as a master feeds his dog: it is meant to tame us." He turned his gaze toward Ashe and Snow. "How well you've resisted their wile. By turning back their stones and their will, you give us free hand to write our own history."

"And at what price?" Ashe asked, scowling. "Ivalice's existence for your nethicite and gods? I shall not suffer you to have it. The Sun-Cryst be damned!"

Cid laughed, walking toward the Cryst. "Oh, be sure that it is! For what other purpose do you think you've brought us here? But, my Lady, I would have you stay your Occurian sword! The Sun-Cryst is glutted with Mist, and so precious a thing must not be squandered! Let us use the Stone! Finish this, Venat!"

He threw the stone he held into the air, and Venat soured toward the Cryst with it. Three different colored lights formed before the crystal, representing the Shards of Dawn, Dusk and Midlight. Mist exploded out from the crystal, and Snow struggled to stay standing as his l'Cie brand burned from the exposure. He grabbed Balthier by the arm, knowing the Mist would be affecting him as well.

All the while, Cid was laughing. "Shards of nethicite!" he yelled, "Cocoon of the Sun-Cryst! Spill forth your Mist upon this Ivalice! Let sea and sky be awash in it, that Bahamut may come and drink his fill!"

The three stones were absorbed by the Cryst, emanating more Mist than before. Wind whipped around them, and Snow clutched on tightly to Balthier's arm, fighting his way through the pain shooting from his brand. Balthier, however, looked up toward his father and scowled.

"An lo! How brightly burned their lanthorn!" Cid exclaimed. "Casts back the shadow of Occurian design! Testament that Man's history shall be His alone!"

Undaunted by the Mist, Balthier let go of Fran and shook Snow's hand away, stepping forward. "You made your nethicite for this," he stated, narrowing his now red eyes. "You mimic the Occuria's Stone for what? To become a god _yourself_?"

"On whose shoulders better to stand than those of the would-be gods, Ragnarok!" Cid shook his head. "Such high hopes I once had...but you ran, and they with you! Alas, the hour of your return is too late. Come, Ffamran! Revel in the glory of my triumph!" He tossed a stone into the air, and from it an esper came forth. "Famfrit, to me!"

Famfrit turned toward the three standing in front of the group, and Balthier narrowed his eyes in anger. Ashe pulled out her diamond sword from her belt, while Snow cracked his knuckles as he walked forward. The sky pirate, however, ran at the esper with claws forming at the end of his fingers.

"Balthier, wait!" Snow rushed forward, realizing what was happening. The Occuria had lost their control over Ivalice, and with it...their ability to keep Ragnarok at bay. He grabbed the sky pirate's hand, holding him back. Balthier turned around, eyes flaring in fury, and bared his teeth at the blond. Ashe led the others in the fight against Cid and Famfrit, letting Snow handle their other enemy on his own.

"Let me _go_," he snarled, attempting to pull away. "I don't need you to protect me, Snow!"

"I don't care! You can't let it get the best of you!" Snow tightened his grip on his hand, frowning. "You wanna risk the others' lives? What about Fran, huh? If you let Ragnarok take over, she'll be in danger!" Balthier lowered his gaze, the red flickering away from his eyes. Snow let go as the claws slowly went back inside Balthier's hands, looking toward the others. "And right now...We've got bigger problems, so let's get through this...All right?"

Balthier nodded, pulling out his fomalhaut and running to his partner's side. Snow, however, looked down at the lightning-bolt charm in his hands and closed his eyes.

_The only reason why _I _was able to stop Balthier from losing himself again...was because I had that necklace with me. Lightning was the only one who could really get rid of Ragnarok, and I'd gotten rid of our only way of getting back to her. And so, all I could do was hope that her necklace would be enough to stop the monster every time it tried to come out. But, in my mind...I knew that wouldn't last._

Famfrit fell as soon as Balthier joined the fight, surrendering its power to him. Not too long after, Cid fell to the floor in front of the Sun-Cryst, defeated. Balthier dropped his fomalhaut and rushed forward, only to be blocked by Venat materializing between them. He scowled, staring up at the Occurian with narrowed eyes.

"Let him by, Venat," Cid weakly said, standing up. "It is done. Ah, how I have enjoyed these six years..."

"_The pleasure was all mine_." Venat moved aside, allowing Balthier to cautiously walk forward. He looked down at his father's hands, his eyes widening when he saw that Cid was slowly fading away into the Mist.

"...Was there no other way?" Balthier regretfully asked, turning his gaze away.

"Spend your pity elsewhere," Cid answered, smiling the slightest bit. "If you are so set on running, hadn't you best be off? Fool of a pirate."

Cid slowly faded from sight, and Balthier stared at the Sun-Cryst with saddened eyes. Snow moved to walk forward, to say something, but Penelo's voice forced him to look in the other direction. He'd only realized then that Fran had disappeared since the end of the battle.

"Fran?" she exclaimed, racing to the fallen viera's side. Fran laid on the floor, sweat glistening her dark face as she struggled against the Mist's strength.

"The Mist burns," she whispered, her red eyes widening. "To bursting it beats...The cocoon!" Snow looked toward the Cryst, and its light continued to glow brightly. Balthier silently walked past the group, getting down on his knees by his partner when Penelo moved aside. "The Sun-Cryst bursts," Fran warned him. "You must run..as far as you can."

Balthier touched her shoulder, his face expressionless. "Easy, Fran," he murmured.

She weakly reached up and touched his cheek with a gentle, yet caring hand. For a moment, Balthier's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but his expression softened when he met her gaze. "Hadn't you best be off? That's what a sky pirate does," she murmured, blinking slowly. "You fly...don't you?"

Smirking weakly, he took her hand in his own. "I suppose you better hang on, then."

While Balthier helped her stand, Snow turned around to see Ashe struggling to reach the Sun-Cryst, the Sword of Kings in hand. He rushed to her side, realizing what she was trying to do. However, just as he moved to reach for her, Reddas stood at her side and took the sword from her hands. Wind whipped around the three of them, and Snow tried to focus on what was happening; his brand was burning more than before.

"You must quit this place," the pirate king yelled to her. "It's reacting. I have not seen its like before! Nay, never this large. Never such threat impendent!" He took a step forward, raising the blade above his head. "For Nabudis."

Snow grabbed Ashe's hand and held it in his own, leading her away from the Cryst. But she wouldn't move, too frightened to run. Reddas ran toward the crystal, jumping into the air and stopping before he could strike it.

"I, judge magister, condemn you to oblivion!" he yelled, piercing the sword into the Cryst's depths. Everything stopped around them for one moment, and Snow took the time to lift Ashe into his arms and run toward the way stone, where the others waited. Just as he touched the stone, the Cryst erupted and destroyed the entire top floor of the Pharos; Reddas with it.

**

* * *

**

On the _Strahl_, Snow stood behind Balthier and Fran's seats with saddened, but regret-filled eyes as he stared up at the Pharos' destruction. Ashe rested her forehead on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist in an attempt to comfort them both.

"Reddas..."

**

* * *

**

_*sniffle*_


	21. Hero and Princess

**Author's Note:** _This is...some-what a filler chapter. :o More bromance, and whatever relationship Ashe and Snow have! Woot._

_Hugs to my awesome reviewer, **The Giant Daifuku**.  
_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d** B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Twenty-One

Hero and Princess

_I'd seen people die before, but not when someone willingly sacrificed themselves to save another. To be honest, it was a shock for me._

Balthier rested his head in the palm of his hand as soon as the _Strahl_ was set into automatic-pilot to go to Balfonheim, sighing heavily. Fran touched a hand to his shoulder, and he merely shook his head at her. With that, he brushed past everyone and walked into the back of the ship, not saying another word. Snow watched him leave, then looked to the others to see if anyone would follow him. Fran remained in her seat, staring down at her hands, and no one else made any movements to leave.

Ashe let go of him, silently urging him to go on. Nodding weakly, Snow left the cockpit and went into the cargo hold, where he found Balthier sitting on one of the many wooden boxes, holding his head in his hands.

"You holding out okay?" Snow asked, leaning against the doorway and folding his arms across his chest. "I mean, other than seeing your dad die a second time, and-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, realizing what he'd said. He'd forgotten that Balthier didn't know that he'd been re-living his journey with Ashe and the others.

The sky pirate looked up at him with tired eyes, not saying a word.

"Okay, before you go off and try to kill me again for not telling you the truth," Snow said, grinning sheepishly, "I'd just like to say that me not telling you that this is the second time you've killed your father is my way of protecting you. Of course, you don't like it when I try to protect you and all, but...I didn't want you to do something rash if you found out before this."

Still no reply. Just a blank, emotionless stare.

"Look, Balthier...I don't know what I changed by coming here, but I know some things have turned out differently so far. I mean, you weren't Ragnarok before, and-"

"Snow." Balthier sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and dazedly looking at the blond. "You may be a hero, like myself, but you're not the brightest man I've met. Stop talking, all right?"

Snow blinked slowly, confused.

"To be honest, I've had an idea that this is the second time I've been through this journey," Balthier explained, folding his arms across his chest. "The only things that are different is that I'm harboring a mad god within, and that you're here. Everything else seems to have remained the same."

"You mean...Even without me being here, Ashe wouldn't have done what the Occuria said?"

He nodded. "The only reason you're here is to destroy Ragnarok. Which, of course, you don't have to do anymore, seeing as how the Occuria are no longer here."

"So is my way home," Snow muttered, frowning. "I didn't do what the Occuria said...what 'Serah' wanted. Instead of choosing her, I chose you."

Balthier let out a weak, sarcastic laugh. "I'm afraid my heart is taken by someone else, Ice. My only true love is the sky, and-"

"I didn't mean it like _that_!" He let out a exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Balthier, I'm just...I don't understand why I'm even here. If Ashe doesn't need me-"

"She fancies you." The sky pirate was smirking now.

Snow ignored him. "-and if I'm not the one to stop Ragnarok from making you go all insane again, what am I here for?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Balthier answered with a shrug. "Is there something you're meant to _prevent_ from happening? Vayne destroying Rabanastre, the death of our dear princess, or some such?"

The blond stopped in mid-step, his blue eyes widened. How could he have _forgotten_? The whole reason time reset itself, the whole reason why Balthier was Ragnarok...It was because Balthier _died_ before they could save Dalmasca. The vision the Occuria had showed them on Gran Pulse, of Vayne stabbing Balthier and killing him; why he was sent to Cocoon in the first place.

"Something the matter, Ice?"

Balthier was watching him with a raised eyebrow, sitting up more and tilting his head to the side. Snow looked back at him, remembering the way the sky pirate had looked when they'd found him dead on Pulse. He had felt so hopeless, knowing that he couldn't have done a thing to prevent Balthier's death...

But now he _could_.

**

* * *

**

When they arrived in the city of Balfonheim and managed to hide out in one of the local inns, Snow stood outside on one of the balconies and watched as the sun set in the distance. He twirled the lightning-bolt necklace around his finger, wondering why he hadn't given it back to Balthier yet. True, it wasn't really his necklace, but it seemed to calm the beast within him. Snow would just have to use it whenever Balthier lost control.

If he was going to stay in Ivalice once they managed to stop Vayne, he'd have to live out the rest of his days watching over Balthier; protecting him from himself. It didn't sound very promising, nor was it what he wanted. Someday, Snow wouldn't be able to stop Ragnarok and would more than likely meet his end.

"Are you all right?" Ashe asked, walking out from the doorway. She stood beside him, resting her hands on the railing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tired, but I'm okay."

"And...Balthier? Is he handling his father's death well?"

"Fran's with him now, so he's in good hands." Snow sighed deeply, looking down at the necklace. "Of course, I don't know how much longer he'll...be okay. Ragnarok's still there, and I'm the only one here who can save him."

She glanced down at the necklace, studying it for a moment. "Snow, that necklace...It seems to have some power over the beast," she said. "With it, you're able to control Ragnarok. At least, you're able to stop Balthier from completely transforming."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Would it be wrong of me to ask you...to allow Ragnarok to fight when I go against Vayne?"

Snow turned toward her, furrowing his eyebrows in slight annoyance. "Ashe, you know I can't do that. That would be like letting Balthier give up his own humanity. I can't...I promised to save him."

She turned her head away, and he almost thought that she was crying. But then, she faced him again and started to _laugh_. He blankly stared at her, wondering if she was on the verge of having a mental breakdown, but eventually he couldn't help but smile. "Snow, I was only testing you!" she told him, stifling her laugh. "I would never ask you to put my needs before a comrade's life. I am glad to know that even after all that has happened, you still trust Balthier more than anyone else."

"I guess that's a good thing, huh?" He slipped the necklace into his pocket, turning his gaze toward the setting sun. "Have you ever wondered if there was another world out there? A place different than Ivalice?"

"Every child has dreams. I'll admit, mine always involved me running from the palace and starting my own chocobo farm..." She smiled tenderly, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "Yet I did wonder, sometimes, if there was another world other than my own. You're living proof that there is, Snow. I don't need to dream of it anymore."

"You would've liked Pulse. It's a lot like Dalmasca...only, there aren't so many deserts."

"So it's true, then? You cannot return to your home, now that the Occuria are gone?" He nodded, and she looked toward the sun. "Then, perhaps when this is over, I can help you find your way back. It's the least I can do, since you've been through so much this past few weeks."

Snow faintly smiled. "Ashe, you don't need to do that. I mean, I appreciate it and all, but...there's nothing else we can do to go back. I'm stuck here in Ivalice...and away from Serah."

"Do you love her?"

Her question caught him off guard. "What? Of course I love her, but..." He looked off to the side. "I'll admit, spending time with you has made me understand one thing. There's more to my life than just her. I've gone more than a month without seeing her, and I've survived this long, haven't I?"

Ashe nodded. "But, you do miss her. You regret that you let her go."

"What I did...was the right thing to do."

She reached over and placed her hand over his, taking a step closer to him. "Snow, we will find a way to get you back to your world. I won't let you suffer to save a world not your own."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay-"

"Snow," she said, her voice stern. "I won't take no for an answer."

Their eyes met again, and for once he didn't see Serah looking back at him. Ashe was there, not Serah; as it had always been. Slowly, she reached a hand toward his cheek and stood on her toes, leaning close to him. She paused before her lips touched his, and kissed him on the cheek instead. Snow backed away, staring at her with confused eyes, but she only smiled once more.

When he returned to the room he was sharing with Balthier and Fran, the two sky pirates gave him a shared look of wonder. Snow only shrugged his shoulders, sitting down on the bed beside Balthier.

"The princess came here, looking for you," he said, setting down the book he was reading; something by the name of 'Church of Glabados'. "Though, judging by your flushed cheeks, it would seem she found you."

"Nothing happened," Snow answered. "At least, not what you're thinking. There's no chance of me falling in love with a princess. It wouldn't work out between us, and we both know that. Even if Serah's in another world, she's the only one for me."

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? Aren't you the dedicated one..."

"Hey, don't get me started on how you feel about Lightning!"

"Don't tempt me, Ice. I won't hesitate to throw something at you."

"Then why did you - _ow_, dammit! Balthier, that hurt!"

"You deserved it. Now be silent, Ice."

Fran only rolled her eyes and looked in the other direction.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, they were summoned to Reddas' manse for a meeting with a guest - no one would tell them who it was. When Snow followed Ashe through the door, he wasn't surprised to see Al-Cid sitting at the desk with his servant girl standing at his side.

"Al-Cid?" Vaan said, walking in after Penelo and Basch.

"We let ourselves inside," the Rozarrian heir greeted. "The situation is one demanding some haste, you understand."

"How did you know where we were?"

"My little birds, they tell me many, many things." He got up from the chair and walked over to Ashe, facing her. "My lady, the war begins now."

She only frowned. "Then, you were unsuccessful in stopping the Rozarrian fleet?"

"All went according to plan until it came time to request withdrawal of our most devoted generals," Al-Cid explained. "In their enthusiasm for war, our great military leaders went behind my back...Straight to Marquis Ondore's Resistance."

"The Resistance?"

Snow leaned against the table Balthier sat on, curiously watching the two talking before them. Fran stood on his other side, closing her eyes and listening to what the Rozarrian had to say.

"During training, a division of the Resistance ignored their orders and disappeared. They were next found exchanging broadsides with the imperials over Old Nabradia."

"Why would they go there?" Basch asked. "They were asking to be found!"

He shook his head. "You misunderstand. Those ships most surely belonged to a Rozarrian division. They may have joined Ondore's resistance forces as patriots, or even mercenaries...but they are regulars of the Rozarrian army under direct command of our war-pavilion. This fifth column has invaded imperial airspace and provoked a response. His Excellency the Marquis was obliged to give his main fleet the order to attack. And the battle ground...is Dalmasca."

Ashe gasped, fear rising in her eyes. Balthier, however, only looked to Al-Cid with a slight concerned look on his face. "Rozarria will enter the fray, the defense of Dalmasca as their excuse...and we will have a war between empires," he said, tilting his head. "Am I right?"

"They will bide their time," Al-Cid replied. "Wait until the Empire has spent itself against the Marquis. But Vayne - he will crush them and the Marquis both between his hands."

"Vayne holds the Dusk Shard no longer," Basch stated, stepping forward. "And there is no doubt that Ragnarok won't do as he bids. His advantage is lost."

"Vayne has advantages enough. He stands on higher ground, and my birds tell me he has awoken something quite large..." Al-Cid peered over his sunglasses to the group. "_Bahamut_, Lord of the Sky. There was a stirring in the Mist near Ridorana. _Bahamut_ awoke soon after this."

Fran opened his eyes, gazing upon them all. "It is the Mist that came before the Cryst was undone," she said. "It breathed life into this _Bahamut_. If Reddas had not stopped it when he did, how much more Mist may it have drunk?" She looked toward Balthier, almost smiling. "All went according to Doctor Cid's designs."

"Yes, the man's last great accomplishment, I fear," Balthier murmured, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. "And so it falls to me to put an end to the thing. Ragnarok may have one more say in this little story."

Snow looked to him with a worried glance, wondering if he was only joking. Ashe brought her hands to her chest, thinking. "Vayne commands _Bahamut_ himself?" she asked.

Al-Cid nodded. "He comes to Rabanastre."

"Then I will defend Dalmasca and stop this _Bahamut_," she determinedly stated. "This is my charge."

Vaan stepped forward, standing beside her with confidence. "That's _our_ charge, actually."

Penelo, too, went to the princess' side. "It's our home. It belongs to us all!"

Ashe looked at the two of them, then turned around to face the others. They, including Snow, agreed with the two orphans.

_It wasn't over yet. We heroes still had a world to save._

"And my charge is to hinder and delay this Rozarrian invasion for as long as possible. I will do what I can," Al-Cid said, walking toward the door after his servant girl. But, he stopped in mid-step and faced Ashe once more and took her hand in his own. "Ah, yes...When this unpleasantness is done, you must come to Rozarria. I will take you to the Ambervale of Clan Margrace. Such things I will show you! Until then...I will be waiting." He turned around and departed the room, leaving Ashe standing there with a shell-shocked look on her face.

Balthier, on the other hand, seemed offended by what Al-Cid had done. He fidgeted uneasily with the cuffs on his sleeves, and Fran gave him a concerned, yet amused look. Snow couldn't help but laugh, knowing that the sky pirate hated having competition.

He should know, since he was a hero just like Balthier.

**

* * *

**

_LOL, Snow. I love you._

_Two more chapterrrrs. They might be up by tomorrow, depending on how much homework I get in school. Dx Wish me luck!_


	22. Promise

**Author's Note:** _Snow, please kick Vayne's proud ass._

_Btw, I lied. There's 24 chapters. xD Sorry...I changed my mind with how I'm writing out the ending scene/epilogue. :3 Soooo...yeah._

_**Joshua Chung**, I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter. :D  
_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d** B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Twenty-Two

Promise

_Note to self: Balthier is insane._

Snow, thinking that it would be a peaceful ride to Rabanastre and to the _Bahamut_, claimed that he didn't need to sit in a chair. He was completely fine with standing between Balthier and Fran, knowing that they were good enough pilots to not crash the _Strahl_ into any other air ships.

Well, he was wrong.

As soon as they caught sight of the city and the _Bahamut_, Balthier lost his mind (at least, it seemed that way) and sped past the Resistance air ships, nearly hitting a few more than once. Snow lost his balance as soon as the ship jolted with the increase of speed, and fell onto the floor between the rows of seats. He wondered if he'd gotten a concussion, especially since he could have sworn that Balthier was _laughing_ as he steered the ship.

He _really_ had lost his mind...

Snow got up as soon as the _Strahl_ slowed down, gliding past Marquis Ondore's ship. For a moment he thought he'd get sick, due to his pounding headache and dizziness, but Fran handed him a microphone device before he had the chance to keel over.

"The Marquis no doubt will be trying to stop us," she stated, turning her attention back to the front of the ship. "You must find a way to persuade him not to do so."

Ashe grabbed the device from his hands, and immediately pressed the button to speak. "Uncle, it is I!" she exclaimed. "I'm crossing to the _Bahamut_ to stop Vayne!"

"_What are you saying?_" Ondore asked, surprised. "_You are too rash! Your duties come after the battle is over!_"

"If we allow them to destroy us here, there will be no after. You _must_ assist our charge!"

"_Stop. You must pull back!_" He called out to one of his soldiers, "_Stop the _Strahl_!_"

Snow quickly grabbed the device from her hands, switching it so it would mimic Larsa's voice. "Hold it!" he said, then he realized Larsa probably would sound like that. "I mean, w-wait! This is Larsa Solidor! I'm going with her, so...we're fine! I got the princess covered!"

"_Larsa Solidor? So you hold him as a hostage?_"

Ashe moved close to Snow so that she could use the device as well. "No, uncle," she said. "He will fight with us against Vayne!"

"Leave it to us!" Snow said, using Larsa's voice.

There was a long pause of silence, and Ashe and Snow stared at each other with worried looks. Finally, Ondore spoke. "_Understood. Our fate is in your hands._"

Snow grinned, handing the device back to Fran. Penelo looked to him with a sly smile on her face. "I got the princess covered?" she asked.

He only shrugged his shoulders, laughing.

**

* * *

**

_Bahamut_ was not as confusing as Snow had first thought. Balthier seemed to know his way around, most likely remembering where he'd been the first time he was on the ship, and led them through the halls at a quick pace. Any imperials they met on the way there were easily defeated, and he was glad that he could finally take all of his held in anger on something.

Just as they ran down the stairs leading to the central shaft, the entire ship began to violently shake. Snow immediately grabbed Ashe, holding her tightly in his arms, and waited until the shaking stopped. As soon as they were steady again, Fran looked toward the ceiling and sniffed the air.

"The Resistance fights their battle well," she said, turning back to the others with a rare look of determination. "We dare not fail them. We dare not falter."

"Stop worrying," Vaan told her, hopping down the stairs with a wide grin on his face. "We just have to clean up here, and then Ashe'll be queen."

Penelo nodded in agreement. "It's kind of hard to believe. I can't even imagine trying to rule a whole kingdom."

"A queen might 'run away'," Basch said, smirking toward Balthier, "with the help of a sky pirate looking to raise his bounty."

Balthier only returned the smirk with his own. "I doubt our queen would need the help of any sky pirates."

"Do you really think me as strong as all that?" the princess asked, stepping down the stairs beside him.

Snow clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Who said anything about being strong?" he asked, grinning widely. "You'll make it. You've got your hero here to help you."

With that in mind, they managed to reach an elevator lift near the center of the ship. Balthier automatically moved to start working on the controls, but before he even had the chance they heard the clanking of metal approaching them. Basch turned around, his expression hard to read, and faced his twin brother.

"So you have lived," he greeted, making no movements to reach for his sword.

Gabranth approached them, swords in hand. "I am judge magister," he told them; simple as that. He seemed to be struggling as he walked, no doubt still suffering from the wounds dealt to him at the Pharos. "Even in disgrace. My just reward for aiding the Empire that destroyed my homeland."

"Gabranth, do not blame yourself anymore."

"You confound me, brother! You failed Landis, you failed Dalmasca...all you were to protect. Yet you still hold onto your honor. How?"

"I had someone more important to defend. And defend her I have." Basch cast his eyes downward for a moment, then looked back to the judge. "How is it that _you_ have survived? Is it not because you defend Lord Larsa?"

"Silence!" Gabranth raised his swords toward the knight. "All was stripped from me! Only hatred for the brother who fled our homeland remains mine. Tell me: why do you forsake that which you hold most precious?"

"I do as I must, brother. Or, is that not answer enough?"

Before Snow could even move to join the battle, Balthier grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side, right to the elevator lift controls. "We're not needed in this battle," he said, just as Fran began to re-wire some of the controls below. "And I doubt Gabranth will try to stop us from reaching Vayne. But, just in case, stand guard while Fran and I fix these damn controls."

"Right. Stand guard. Got it."

Snow turned his attention to the battle happening before him - Basch, Vaan and Ashe were holding off Gabranth while Penelo cast magick to aid them, ranging from curative to protective spells. He wanted to help them, but he knew that they'd be able to handle the fallen judge without making too much of an effort. As for the battle with Vayne...

From what he remembered from the vision the Occuria had shown him and the other l'Cie the year before, Vayne had transformed into a monstrous creature and summoned magick-infused swords to aid him in battle. And it was one of those swords that would end Balthier's life.

Snow would give anything to prevent that from happening.

Just as Gabranth fell in defeat, Balthier and Fran managed to repair the elevator lift. The floor shook beneath them, and the lift began to rise toward the upper levels of the _Bahamut_. While Basch spoke to his fallen brother, Balthier stood up and adjusted his cuffs, looking over to his partner when she stood up as well.

"Well, it would seem this is the end," he said, making Snow arch an eyebrow in confusion. "The last battle, I mean."

"You know I'm going to be watching your back, Balthier," the blond answered, folding his arms across his chest. "I can't let anything happen to you while I'm still around."

"I take it that you'll want me to do the same for you, eh?"

Snow barely grinned. "Naw. I can take care of myself. You go on and protect Fran, as always."

"I do not require protection," Fran stated, sauntering past them and toward the rest of the group. Balthier and Snow stared at her with slight disappointed expressions, but once they looked to each other they nearly laughed.

The elevator lift came to a stop, and Ashe led the group up the stairs leading to a small arena-like chamber. At the center stood Vayne and Larsa, the young boy gasping when he saw them run up the stairs. At first Vayne was looking toward Balthier, most likely wondering how he was still alive, but then he gaze shifted toward the princess. Snow grew tense when he saw the dark glint in the emperor's eyes.

"I bid you welcome to my sky fortress, the _Bahamut_," he greeted, turning toward them completely. I must apologize for my delay in welcoming you aboard my ship. Permit me to ask: who are you? An angel of vengeance? Or, perchance a saint of salvation?"

Ashe looked to the others for a moment, mainly Snow, then turned her eyes toward Vayne. "I am simply myself," she said, quietly. "No more and no less. And I only want...to be free."

"Such a woman is not fit to bear the burden of rule. Weep for Dalmasca, for She is lost." He extended a hand toward the group, smirking darkly. "Come forth, Ragnarok. Watch and mark you the suffering of one who must rule, yet lacks the power."

Balthier scowled, reaching for his fomalhaut. "No," he answered. "It is _you_ who lacks the power, Vayne. Without your precious nethicite, what good a Dynast-King are you?"

"Hm. I suspected as much, Ragnarok. If _you_ will not destroy the princess, then I shall."

When Vayne took a step toward Ashe, Snow stood right in front of him and slammed his fist into his face, not saying a word. However, Vayne seemed to be unphased by the force of the blow and turned his head to face the blond. There was a dark glint in his eyes, and without warning he summoned unknown magick and threw Snow across the floor.

"Snow!" Ashe cried, rushing to his side. Just as she ran to him, Vayne fell to his knees as Mist surrounded him. He entire body spasmed when the gold clouds spun around him, and his body was morphing before their eyes. When Snow stood up, his muscles sore from the fall, he found himself facing a monster. "Manufacted nethicite," Ashe breathed, pulling out her diamond sword.

Vayne looked just as he did in the vision, deformed and enraged with Mist. He was floating in mid-air, and in a burst of light the sephira swords flew down from above. Immediately Snow looked to Balthier, though he seemed to be struggling against the burning Mist surrounding them, already had his fomalhaut out and aimed toward the monstrous emperor. Larsa stood with Penelo and Vaan, while Basch and Fran had taken the chance to pull out their weapons and prepare for battle.

"Behold the power left me by our fallen friend," Vayne said, his voice booming around them.

Snow knew he was talking about Doctor Cid, which only seemed to frustrate Balthier even more. From the side, Gabranth - somehow still alive - limped into view and approached Vayne.

"Gabranth, you will defend my brother," he commanded, his eyes still watching the group standing in front of him. "He will have much need in the hell to follow."

The judge pulled out his swords and pointed one directly at the emperor. "Yes, I _will_ defend Lord Larsa!"

Vayne smirked. "The hound strays...Treason bears a price."

"One I gladly pay!"

The sephira swords began to spin around the chamber erratically, and Vayne turned his glowing eyes toward the party. With that, the battle began. Gabranth took the lead, followed by his brother, Ashe and Vaan, while Snow stayed back with Balthier and Fran. Penelo was busy making sure that no harm came to Larsa, knowing that Gabranth wouldn't be able to protect him on his own.

Snow kept his eyes on the swords flying around as he stood between the two sky pirates, both not understanding the meaning behind his actions. Fran was the only one who glanced in his direction, and Balthier seemed to be grinning like the devil when shot down one of the sephira swords.

Slightly weakened, Vayne faced his enemies with narrowed eyes. "Ivalice will know a new Dynast-King, and Man shall keep his own destiny! The Tyranny of the gods is ended!" he exclaimed. "We are their puppets no more! The freedom for which we have longed for is at hand! You were meant to fall with your masters, Ragnarok, and so I must put an end to your tyranny!" He sent one of the swords toward Balthier, and yelled out, "Your power is mine!"

Not even taking the time to think, Snow suddenly pushed Balthier out of the way and grabbed the sword before it could hit either of them. The Mist burned his hands, and he struggled to hold off its magick. His l'Cie brand stung like mad when the magick burned through his gloves, but he closed his eyes and kept a hold of the sword, fearing that if he let go he'd lose the one person he trusted the most.

**

* * *

**

_Ashe had called out to Balthier, and he looked to her thinking that she was just another damsel in distress needing her hero. When he turned his head to look at her, one of Vayne's Mist-burning sephira swords pierced into his chest, and he barely uttered a cry when he fell to his knees, dropping his fomalhaut and clutching his weak hands at the sword._

_Everything seemed to slow down around him, his vision blurring as he looked upon the haunting image of his comrades fighting for their lives against Vayne; a monster thirsting for power. Balthier couldn't utter a single word before he felt his strength leave him, and he fell forward to the floor._

_"_Balthier!_" someone yelled out to him, and he could barely make out their hurried footsteps coming toward him. He felt a pair of strong arms lift him up, and Balthier forced himself to open his half-lidded eyes to see their face._

_"_Ice,_" he breathed, smirking as much as his failing strength would let him. "_What are you doing here? This isn't your world..._"_

_Snow was staring down at him with scared eyes, and...were those tears in his eyes?_ _"_Balthier, c'mon,_" he pleaded, touching a shaky hand to Balthier's cheek, lightly slapping him. "_Don't give up now, Balthier. I can't...I promised I wouldn't let you die..._"_

_"_You and your promises...Haven't you got some girl to save, Ice?_" Balthier forced a laugh, his chest hurting from the lack of air._ _"_The hero always...has to save the girl..._" He let his head fall back, closing his eyes and allowing his last breath to escape his lips._

**

* * *

**

Yelling out in anger, Snow pushed the burning sword back at Vayne with as much strength he could muster. The sword pierced into the emperor's chest, and he yelled out just as Gabranth ran forward and stabbed his own blade into his enemy. Snow fell to the floor, giving into his weakness and exhaustion, and let out the smallest of laughs.

_Some heroes...weren't the smartest of people. But, at least they could keep a promise._

Balthier was at his side in an instant, grabbing the blond's hands in his own and healing the burns with curative magick. His brown eyes were filled with worry, red constantly flickering in them, but he managed to keep calm. "Snow," he hissed, shaking his head, "you're a damn fool! Playing hero at a time like this will get you nowhere."

"I saved the leading man...Didn't I?" Snow asked, smiling faintly. "That's what I came here to do...all along. To stop you...from dying."

Balthier narrowed his eyes, but his expression softened when as soon as their eyes met. With that, Snow smiled and let himself fall into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

"Damn," Balthier breathed, shaking his head out of frustration at Snow lying unconscious in his arms. Fran came to his side, touching a gentle hand to Snow's forehead when she knelt down. "Can you heal him, Fran? My magick has never been the best, even when its needed most."

"He will leave," she answered, casting a curative spell over their fallen comrade. "You need not worry, my partner."

He was about to correct her when Gabranth was sent across the chamber by a powerful force of magick from Vayne, his helmet falling from his face as soon as he hit the floor. Basch was quick to aid his brother, but Vayne was determined to end the traitor's life.

"Burn in hell, Gabranth!" he yelled, sending his sephira swords to the two men. But there was a bright light, and the swords disappeared in a burst of Mist. Larsa stood in front of the Ronsenburg twins, holding up a piece of manufacted nethicite; it shattered once the swords were gone.

Vaan ran forward with Gabranth's sword in hand, screaming in rage as he stabbed the blade into Vayne's chest. The emperor was sent flying off the platform, and the thief chased after him with the intent of finishing him off. However, Venat materialized in front of him and blocked his path. Balthier cursed under his breath, depising the Occurian creature more than ever. By the time the creature disappeared, Vayne had limped off and left their sight.

Ashe turned toward Balthier and Fran, quickly running to them to see if Snow was all right. As soon as she bent down and touched the blond's cheek, he began to wake up. At first he dazedly looked at Balthier, grinning slightly and then turning his attention to the princess.

"Can you fight?" she asked him, gently rubbing her thumb against his skin. "This battle is not yet over."

Snow nodded, allowing Balthier and Fran to help him stand. "I think I can last long enough to get rid of that mad-man," he said, and then he looked at Balthier. "Sorry about being heroic again, Balthier. I'll warn you next time I try to do something like that."

"You do know that by saving me, you lost you other chance at returning to your world?" The sky pirate smirked. "Time won't reset itself, lest I die."

The two of them stared at each other, and Ashe looked between them with a confused expression. Vaan ran over to them, as eager as ever, and exclaimed, "C'mon! We gotta get rid of Vayne for good!"

Snow looked at Balthier again, and without another word they ran off to face their final test.

**

* * *

**

When they arrived outside the _Bahamut_, the sky was clouded with thick Mist and and dark magick. Vayne, transformed into a beast made entirely of metal, faced them with gold glowing eyes. No longer was he a noble man of power - he was the Undying, a being created only to destroy.

Ashe stepped forward, pulling out her esper stone and holding it out in her hand. She let it fall to the floor, and in a burst of light Belias was summoned to assist in their fight. Snow followed suit, summoning Mateus, and Balthier called for Ultima and Famfrit with a smirk on his face all the while.

"_This is all we can do,_" Snow heard Vanille telling him in a far off distant; a memory, lost. "_The rest is up to you._"

Snow watched as their espers led the fight against the Undying, remembering all he had done in order to save a world not his own. He knew that his home was never in danger in the first place, despite what the Occuria had told him. For some reason, he knew that Ragnarok wouldn't destroy either world - Balthier wouldn't let that happen, no matter how hard the beast fought to control him. The only reasons he came to Ivalice were to stop the gods from ruling over the world, and to save Balthier from losing his life.

He remembered the dream he'd had of Ragnarok, disguised as Balthier, confronting Lightning in an attempt to force her to forget the sky pirate. But, he knew that the beast didn't convince her to let go. Her memories of Balthier were never gone, just like Snow's, and maybe someday she'd find the means to remember him.

But she would never see him again, just like Serah would never see Snow one last time.

Ultima unleashed a bright light against the Undying, blinding it temporarily while Belias, Mateus and Famfrit sent their elemental attacks in its direction. The Undying burst into the Mist with a mangled cry, fading away as the sky cleared before their eyes. The espers, too, faded away as they were dismissed, and Ultima gave one last bow to her master before disappearing.

Basch and Penelo had returned, along with Vaan, and looked toward the sky once it was clear. Balthier and Fran looked to each other and bumped fists, as if to congratulate one another on a job well done. Snow grinned widely as he looked up at the sun shining down on them, and he barely had the chance to look back down when Ashe grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her level. She pulled his lips against hers in a sudden kiss, surprising both him and the others watching them. For a moment his eyes widened, but he eventually put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer to him.

_Sometimes, you've gotta take a chance while you still can._

When they parted, Snow caught Balthier smirking at him as if he was saying 'I told you so'. Ashe smiled, despite her embarrassment, and took the blond's hand in her own.

Suddenly, a burning air ship fell from above to the land below, reminding them that there was still a war going on. Snow looked once more to Ashe, and she nodded determinedly before leading them back to the _Strahl._

**

* * *

**

_Snow/Ashe? ...Okay, so I know it's totally out-of-character for Snow to betray Serah like that...But, there's always a method to my madness. :) As much as I support that pairing, Snow still loves Serah more than anything else in the world. The kiss between him and Ashe was nothing more than one of those moments where you're just like, "Oh, what the hell" and just go along with it. xD_

_Anywhoo, one more chapter before the epilogue!_


	23. Looking to the Horizon

**Author's Note:** _I've been waiting so long to write this part...:]_

_Gaaahhh, you two. I love you guys so much, **Joshua Chung** and** The Giant Daifuku**.  
_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Chapter Twenty-Three

Looking to the Horizon

By the time Snow reached the _Strahl_, Balthier and Fran were already in their respective seats as pilot and co-pilot. He could see the war still raging on outside the front window, air ships exploding and crashing into things right and left. As soon as everyone was on the ship, Balthier attempted to start the engine.

"Well?" he urgently asked, turning toward Fran. "Can we fly?"

She shook her head. "No fuel goes to the glossair engines."

"Damn!" he cursed, getting up from his seat and turning toward the young thief sitting standing behind him. "Vaan, you're in charge. I'm checking the engine room." Vaan nodded, heading for the pilot's seat just as Balthier motioned for his partner to follow him. "Fran, with me!"

Fran moved to follow him, but just as she stood the _Strahl_ shook violently from an explosion outside. Snow almost stumbled when he walked through the doorway, resting a burned hand on the wall beside him. Ashe covered her mouth with a shaky hand and pointed to something out the front windows. "Look! _Bahamut's_ glossair rings are stopping!" she exclaimed, and everyone turned to look.

Just as she said, the rings were slowing down and the light eventually faded away. Balthier looked down for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought something over, and then he looked to Vaan again. "Vaan! As soon as the _Strahl's_ rings move, you take off," he told him. "Understood?"

Vaan sat down and nodded in understanding. Though, judging by the nervous look in his eyes he wasn't quite ready.

"You _can_ fly her, Vaan," Balthier assured him, turning around from where he stood in front of Snow and Ashe. "Just do it like I told you."

"Don't worry."

While Fran spoke to Penelo about something when the girl sat down in the co-pilot's seat, Balthier paused in his walk as soon as he passed Snow. When he faced the blond, it was easy to see the sudden regret in his tense eyes. Snow nodded once, and then said confidently, "Good luck, leading man." The sky pirate reluctantly smirked, and then left without another word. Fran followed him soon after, and Ashe pulled Snow toward the front of the ship.

Basch and Larsa were in the back of the ship with Gabranth, trying their best to keep him alive until they could get the help he needed. Though, even they knew it would not be long until the fallen judge would pass; it seemed that they did not want to admit it.

Snow frowned, sitting down in the seat behind Vaan and resting his forehead against the palm of his hand. His hands had been severely burned and scarred when he held back the Mist-infused sword before it could kill Balthier, and he knew that there was no magick that would heal the damage done. He'd have to live with the scars, as a reminder of what he was willing to do for those he cared about.

"Vaan!" Penelo said, looking down at the screen in front of her. "The power's back! We can go!"

"Right! Let's go!" he exclaimed, turning on the engines and moving the ship away from the _Bahamut's_ dock. "Grab onto something!" He pulled the lever, and the _Strahl_ jerked with an increase of speed as it flew away from the larger air ship and into the sky.

Leaning back in his seat, Snow closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than for the fighting to stop. Vayne was gone, the Occuria no longer controlled Ivalice, and Ragnarok...Well, Ragnarok had disappeared, at least for the time being.

Basch walked out from the hall, followed by Larsa, and grabbed the voice-mimicking device from Penelo. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then stated in his brother's voice, "This is judge magister Gabranth. All quarters cease fire! I repeat: all units of the Archadian army, hold your fire!"

At this point in time, Snow opened his eyes and looked out the window, watching as air ships stopped their fighting. Ashe stood up in her seat, walking toward the front of the ship and standing between Vaan and Penelo. She rested a hand on the dancer's shoulder, looking upon the battlefield.

"The battle is over," Basch continued. "As of this moment, we have signed a cease-fire with Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca...her Royal Majesty." He handed the device to Larsa, who had stepped forward from the shadows of the hall.

"Attention," he clearly said; confident. "This is Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. My brother Vayne has died with honor in battle. The Imperial Fleet is now under my command!" He then passed the device to Ashe, just as Snow walked forward and stood behind her.

She looked at it for a few seconds, a hesitant look in her eyes, and then she regained her composure. "This is Ashelia Dalmasca," she said, looking upon the Resistance air ships in front of them.

"_The Lady Ashe!_" Ondore said on the other side of the device. "_Thank the gods you live!_"

"I confirm what judge magister Gabranth and Larsa Solidor have said here. Please stand down your attack. This war is over...Ivalice looks to the horizon. A new day has dawned." She took a deep breath, her shoulders shuddering weakly. "We are free!" Ashe set the device down and turned her head away from the others, quietly crying. Basch touched her shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

There was another explosion on the exterior of the _Bahamut_, and something below caught Penelo's eye. "Look, Vaan! The _Bahamut_!"

The large air ship was continuing to fall toward the city of Rabanastre, and Snow could barely make out the people running around to escape the grim fate they would soon meet. He turned his gaze away, feeling regret for the people he wouldn't be able to say.

"_This is judge Zargabaath_," came a gruff voice over the speaker. "_Captain of the _Alexander_, flagship of the 12th Dalmascan Fleet of the Archadian Army. I address all ships in Rabanastre's airspace. The _Bahamut_ must not be allowed to fall on the city of Rabanastre! We are preparing to ram her! Do _not _interfere!_"

"What're they doing?" Vaan asked, biting his lower lip.

"_Should she fall, the paling will not hold, and all of Rabanastre will be obliterated! Concentrate your fire on the _Alexander's_ remains once _Bahamut_ is clear of the city._"

Snow closed his eyes, wondering if he could have done something to prevent any of the suffering from happening. If he had allowed time to reset again, perhaps he could have saved all those peoples' lives...If only-

"_Hasty, aren't they. I think it's a little early to be throwing away our lives just yet._"

That _voice_!

"Balthier?" Vaan exclaimed, looking around. "Wait, Balthier, where are you?"

The sky pirate's voice was clouded by static, but it was easy to tell that it was him. "_Ah, Vaan! Sounds like you made it out okay! The _Strahl's_ a fine air ship, eh?_"

Ondore's voice sounded over the speaker again. "_What does he think he's doing? Balthier!_"

Snow felt his heart stop. Balthier wasn't staying on the _Strahl_, as he had said. He and Fran were on the _Bahamut_!

"_Marquis! Stop that fool judge on the _Alexander_ for me, would you? Just getting somewhere with these glossair rings. Almost done! Don't want him ramming me before I fix them, do we?_" There was a crash, and then Balthier let out a muffled cry as soon as debris hit him.

Ashe grabbed the device again. "Balthier! Do you understand exactly what it is you're doing?" she asked, trembling with fear. She was worried about him, and Fran. What did they think they were doing on that ship? They were putting their own lives in danger!

There was a short laugh from him; hesitant and unsure. "_Princess! No need to worry. I hope you haven't forgotten my role in this little story. I'm the leading man. You know what they say about the leading man? He never...dies._" The _Bahamut's_ glossair rings started up again, and the ship slowly moved away from Rabanastre. Balthier laughed again. "_Let's fly! Fran, power to the glossair rings._"

Silence. Snow held his breath, fearing the worst.

"_Fran?_" There was another pause, and then Balthier cursed under his breath. "_Do I have to do everything around here?_"

Grabbing the device from Ashe, Snow narrowed his eyes. "Dammit, Balthier. Get out of _Bahamut_ right now!" he yelled, but there was no answer. "C'mon, Balthier! Don't be a damn martyr! Sure you've done some bad things in the past, but that wasn't _you_! So get the hell out of there, and come _back_! Or else, I'll come find you myself!" Again, there was no direct reply. Closing his eyes and fighting back furious tears, Snow hung his head low and clenched his fist.

Fran's weak, small voice was heard. "_I'd say you're in...more of a supporting role._"

"_Fran, please_," Balthier replied, and Snow could just imagine the annoyed look on his face.

The _Bahamut_ had moved safely away from the city, and Vaan steered the _Strahl_ toward the larger air ship. The sun was setting in the distant, but Snow didn't dare look up. He held the lightning-bolt necklace in his trembling hands, silently wishing for a way to escape the events to come.

"_Vaan, the _Strahl's_ in your hands! You'd better take care of her, you hear? If there's one scratch on her when I get back-_" And then the line went dead, ending any connection they had with the two sky pirates.

"Roger that," Vaan murmured. "We'll be waiting for you."

Finally, as the _Strahl_ flew into the sun set as the _Bahamut_ crashed outside the city, and as Ashe gently touched his shoulder, Snow looked to the distance and felt as if his whole world had ended right before his eyes.

_Balthier...!_

**

* * *

**

_*sniffle* Snow, I feel your pain..._


	24. Epilogue: Wings to Fly

**Author's Note:** _Here it is...The epilogue to __**Bad Bromance**__. The title of this epilogue is based on the song_ Kiss Me Good-bye_ by Angela Aki, the ending theme to Final Fantasy XII. :)_

**

* * *

**

**B** a d **B** r o m a n c e

Epilogue

Wings to Fly

_I wanted to believe that history was going to repeat itself again, and that I'd get sent back to Pulse...But, there was no sign of the Occuria or the fal'Cie. We did it. We saved Ivalice. Our worlds were safe, but I didn't get sent back home._

Snow walked the streets of Rabanastre with Penelo, smiling when she pointed out something at the bazaar. She led him to one of the booths, anxiously looking at the crystals on display. A tear drop crystal caught his eye and he picked it up, looking at it with saddened eyes.

_I knew that I was never going home. It's already been a year since we saved Ivalice, and everything seems okay. Would you believe me, Serah, if I told you I'd become a real hero? An honorary knight of the queen of Dalmasca._

He set the crystal down reluctantly, walking off with Penelo and looking toward the blue sky above them. People walked past them, eagerly preparing for the days to come. The dancer, her long braids whipping around when she faced him, gave him a small smile when she met his gaze. The palace was in the distance in front of them, and Snow wouldn't have been surprised if Ashe was looking upon her city at that time.

_Of course, Ashe had to pull some strings just so I wouldn't have to go through all the training to become a real knight...Said I'd already proven myself to her._

Sighing weakly, Snow quickened his pace as he followed the girl through the alleyways. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed Ashe's company. As soon as they'd returned to Rabanastre, he told her that he couldn't be with her, no matter how much he wanted to. It didn't feel right to betray Serah, even if there was no chance of ever seeing her again. And so, they said good-bye and went their separate ways to live completely different lives; just as it was meant to be.

_Basch went to Archades with Larsa to 'further the cause of peace in Ivalice', or something. I knew that he just wanted to honor his brother's dying wish and protect Larsa. And even though she wouldn't admit it, I think Ashe misses him._

Penelo stopped walking, waving to Vaan when she saw him standing outside the local sundries shop. She gave Snow an apologetic smile, then went skipping off into Vaan's welcoming arms. Snow laughed under his breath, shaking his head as he headed toward the west gate of Rabanastre.

_Vaan and Penelo are sky pirates now, walking in the footsteps of the two before them. They'll do great things, one day. I'm sure of it._

As he walked down the steps, he looked down at his scarred hands. He'd tried to cover them up with gloves, but, to be honest, it didn't feel right to hide the burn marks. It reminded him of the past, and the future. At least, in the midst of the chaos on that final day, his l'Cie brand disappeared from sight as soon as the _Bahamut_ crashed. His 'Focus'...was no longer needed.

_It's hard to remember that I've left everyone back home on Pulse. Is Lightning mad at me for leaving you behind? You would like it here, Serah._

He walked past a viera wearing a hat to hide her face, but when she looked to him a kind smile formed on her thin lips. Quickly hopping up the steps into the aerodrome, Snow took one glance back at the palace in the distance.

_The people here are the nicest I've ever met. Did you ever believe that I'd be friends with a queen, or an emperor, Serah? If you'd told me two years ago that I'd become close the people I met on my journey here...I would have said you'd lost your mind._

Nono waved at Snow as soon he pushed upon a gate to one of the air ship docks, and he nodded in the moogle's direction. He walked into the large room, smirking as soon as he approached the _Strahl_. Folding his arms across his chest, he tilted his head as he saw someone busily working on repairing the engines.

_Okay, so maybe I'm keeping a secret from you. Not too long ago, Ashe received a letter from Penelo saying that the _Strahl_ had been stolen. I wouldn't call it 'stealing' if her true owner wanted her back...But, the best part of it was..._

Snow looked down at the note he held in his hands, telling him to meet a fellow hero at the aerodrome. He looked back up as soon as Balthier stepped out from under the _Strahl_, his sarcastic smile not faltering as soon as he laid eyes on the blond.

"About time you showed up," Snow greeted, stifling a short laugh.

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "And miss the chance of a lifetime?" he asked, shaking his head. "I think not, Ice."

_Turns out he really did make it out of there alive. The leading man never dies._

"Ready to be the hero again?" the sky pirate asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

He grinned. "You know I am."

The two clasped hands, the lightning-bolt necklace dangling from their fingertips. Snow grinned, and Balthier returned it with his signature smirk.

_Of course, neither does the hero._

**

* * *

**

_Ta dah! Happy ending. :3_

_I must thank my most loyal readers for giving me feedback for every chapter, and for always putting a smile on my face whenever I read what you had to say. __**Joshua Chung**__ and __**The Giant Daifuku**__, I love you guys. I wouldn't have even bothered writing this story if it weren't for you two! So...THANK YOU!_

_But, guess what? __**This story isn't over yet**__!_

_That's right, I'm writing a sequel to this story. Snow's gotta get back to Serah _somehow_, and there's still a chance for Balthier to see Lightning one more time! ;)_

_Stay tuned for an update about the upcoming sequel! ;)_

_Love, Cherri._


	25. Sequel Preview

**Author's Note:** _And, here we are, the preview for __**Bad Bromance**__'s sequel! I wasn't planning on doing a third story, but I figured I'd give our two heroes the chance to try to get their happy ending. ;3_

_It will be called _**24**_, based on the song of the same name by Jem. Here's the summary, as promised._

**24** (Balthier&Lightning, Ragnarok): After obtaining his only chance to return to Pulse, Balthier soon discovers that he can no longer run from the past. With the lives of others at stake he must make a choice before time runs out: lose everything, or let the beast within rise once more. Sequel to Bad Bromance.

_And...guess what? PREVIEW TIME! :D Here's a sneak peek of what to expect in the final story of this trilogy!_

**

* * *

**

The rain-clouds darkened the sky as the villagers rushed to find shelter. A storm was coming, that was certain.

The waves at his feet were going back and forth with every passing moment, reminding Balthier of what he was hiding from. But he knew he wouldn't be able to run much longer; not from something so great, so terrible. He looked down at the sand and the water seeping through his leather boots. It wouldn't be long now, he reminded himself.

Just as he looked toward the endless sea before him, he heard the clicking of a gun from behind and the quiet, graceful foot steps that followed, as expected.

"You're late."

Balthier turned around, staring at Lightning with vacant, near-dead eyes. She held her gun blade toward him, the barrel of it aimed directly at his expressionless stare. Her lips quirked in the smallest of scowls, and her aqua eyes stared into whatever was left of his soul.

"You're going to give up and die," she spat in but a whisper. "Is that it?"

He turned away from her, facing the waves once more as she closed her eyes. He took a faint breath, gazing at the sun set. "It's time to end this," he told her; hopeless. Surrendering. Giving up.

Lightning opened her eyes, taking one step forward. "So it is."

Birds and creatures scattered and flew into the sky as a gun shot rang out, echoing in the empty distance.

**

* * *

**

_You may recognize the dialogue from the video "A Supporting Role" by the YouTube user Spazzlings. I give them full credit for coming up with those lines, so don't think I'm that much of a genius to come up with that on my own. xD The video...is amazing. :3_

_Anywhoo, expect __**24**__ to be even more angsty and dark than its predecessors. And, like how Balthier was the narrator of __**So Starstruck**__ and how Snow narrated __**Bad Bromance**__, Lightning will be narrating the events of __**24**__._

_I don't know when I'll be able to post this new story, since school will be taking up most of my time. And it'll be my own original storyline, so that'll take time to finish planning out._

_Tell me what your opinion is of the preview, and the summary! I'd very much appreciate your feedback._

_Until then!_

_Love, Cherri._


End file.
